He's Clueless
by skylark.all27
Summary: Tsuna's life is predictable, boring, and dull. Things has changed when people around him fell in his charms. Who is the person Giotto and his friends' searching, and why a hitman Reborn is in Tsuna's school? A fellow who only searches for a simple friend will be facing what he hadn't expected that would happen in his boring life. How will it go? All27. Shounen-ai. Warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first story in here. I just wanna try it out. Free to read it, then send me your opinion. Haha, this is yaoi. Just saying, but I won't be able to satisfy your needs about the lemon scenes, 'cause I'm not good at it. I haven't even done that before in my collection of stories. Anyway, this is all27. I want Tsuna-kun to gain their attention. Hehe. Ciao.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The World Itself**

The world itself is one heck of a mystery that even Guinness World Book of Records won't be able to pinpoint it all out. Even the people stepping on its land can never be simply normal, you'll always be surprised at how this person and that person are the same person as the person you thought you knew you could see through. But to him it's completely out of hand, he's just as simple as a rock, not moving at all, being thrown out whenever they feel like it, something around like that. He's quite shocked to himself though, and feel awfully pathetic that the rocks that he thought he completely resembles is a lot different than he thought it was. He's guessing his assumption to this world is a lot different from what is real.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 15 year old boy, son of Sawada Nana and is currently studying at Namimori High. To him, his mother was his only devotion and motivation to why he is living in this cruel world. He can't afford his mom to just be abandoned and left alone just like his father did to them almost two years. He is not holding any resentment towards his father, nor to his mom who still waits in the door wishing that her husband will knock and hug her tight like he always did. His mom still has her attentions to him, concerns, and always giving him her soft smiles that even though he has doubted this world, he still continue because of those smiles. His mom is now preparing his breakfast and his bento for school.

* * *

**Kring. Kring.**

'Damn it.' Tsuna slammed his freaking alarm clock. It was almost 7:30 and his school starts at 8am. He went to the bathroom first to wash his face since he's pretty sure that his saliva is all over the place. Lol, would you look at that. He went downstairs, and saw his mom preparing their breakfast. He went to hug her small waist. Well, they practically have the same figure, but to her it's normal, to him it's not. Who wouldn't be? He's a guy, for pete sake. She turned around and gave Tsuna a small smile, and said.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." and then smiled. He just nod. Tsuna's not a talker. You can count all the words he says in one day or even in a week. Why? He just doesn't feel like it. He talks to his mom, really, just not every second. She understands it anyway, since he made himself clear that he'll just respond if he has something really important to say. He's not friendly either, or so he thought. It just that he's not the first one who approaches. He watches his mom prepare the breakfast, then they ate in silence, but still it's enjoyable not awkward at all. Tsuna was readying to go to the door, and leave for school when his mom hugs him from the back and lays her head on it.

"Mom loves you Tsu-kun. You know that, right?" Tsuna sense her trembling and his school uniform getting wet from something hot and warm. He wonder what brought this on, come on. Didn't he make himself clear that he doesn't feel any resentment nor grudge towards her and his dad? Tsuna carefully held her hands around his waist and let her lay her head on his chest, he's not tall, she's just short. Tsuna held his mom's cheeks and wipe her tears. Made her look into his eyes, and smiled at her. He kisses her on the forehead, and whisper to her ear, "I'm off mom. Take care."

And with that, she hugs him tightly again before letting go. Then for a minute of two, she stopped crying and then bid her farewell. Tsuna went to the door and smiled at her one more time. He walked in silence to school with slow pace, since he's still wondering what brought those on, but he just shrugs it off since he doesn't want to be late for school, and be bitten to death. Or so they say. He hasn't seen the Chairman of the Discipline Committee since he doesn't really get late often. And he won't have it any other way either, he won't risk his boring life just to see someone who's ready to bite someone to death because of a crooked necktie. He went straight to the classroom and sat on the chair where he was luckily next to window and just stare at the bluish sky.

* * *

The classroom is getting crowded since it's almost time for school to start. Tsuna didn't notice that when he is currently dazing off with his sky, there is someone with full of curiosity looking only at him. He is staring at the young brunet and completely lost about how the other is looking at the sky with full admiration and a sad smile plastered on his adorable face. He waved off his thoughts and turn to the girls approaching him the time he took his step on this freaking door. The girls said in unison,

"Yamamoto-san, please go out with me!" they all said pointing at their chests, which he finds really not suitable. Seriously, man. 'What's up with these girls, I mean I'm not that good looking. I'm more of a simple face, and yet these girls keep calling my name and asking me to go out with me, which I find rather odd, aren't guys supposed to ask the girls instead? What era are we in?' Yamamoto smiled inwardly at his thoughts. He smiled at the girls, they are six in total.

"Sorry, girls I'm more focus on baseball right now, maybe some other time, ne?" placing his fake smile to all them. He didn't really want to do it, he wants to frown too, get mad, and practically just riled up his uneasiness and irritation to all of them. But, he just can't do it. If he do that, they'll hate him and start backing away from him. The girls just nodded but you can see hearts forming in their eyes. He made his way to his seat next to the brunet petite boy. He was surprised for a moment at the sudden approach of the brunet,

"You know, there are lots of facial expressions that can be produce by human, wanna try it sometime?" and after he said that, he puts his head down and the next thing Yamamoto knew, he was snoring. He was stunned, really. 'Yeah we've been classmates since kindergarten, but we don't really know each other. In fact, I don't really notice that guy. He could see through my façade? No one has ever done that. Yeah, this guy caught my attention, but I didn't know why.' Yamamoto thought. And then, a smile appear on his handsome face, _human expressions, eh?_. Yamamoto grinned, and looks up in front.

* * *

The bell rang, and the teacher came in. The teacher will always have this scowl written on his face. It's just annoying, really. You'll expect that your first period teacher will give you a soft smile since it's the start of their day, but this teacher just breaks all those expectations and shattered it like a piece of broken mirror. Tsuna raised his head up, since the scowling teacher will notice him _again_ and shout his name with a smug on his face. That teacher hates him, for some unknown reason. He just doesn't get it though, since he always aces his tests and specifically his class. Shouldn't he be a proud teacher?

Anyway, the teacher gave a forced smile, you could see through it, and it sent shivers on the whole class's spines. It's really creepy, more like a monster look-alike. "He looks like a rubber band that has been stretched the day it was born." Tsuna muttered to himself. He heard a chuckle besides him, and saw Yamamoto Takeshi, laughing by himself. 'He must have heard me.' He really doesn't care, though, Tsuna doesn't like him. Yamamoto? He doesn't like how he blinded those foolish people in believing that he is always all right. He doesn't see anything wrong with showing how you really feel for other people, not like he does that. And he doesn't have friends to show the real him anyway. Yes, Tsuna's a loner. He doesn't talk to people, like he said earlier; he's not a talker. He just wants it to stay like that though, he's content. Or so he says, but in reality, he kept asking for a friend. At least just one friend.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's eyes, and saw that it was a true smile. He smiled inwardly to himself, 'I've done a great job, didn't I?' Tsuna congratulated himself. The teacher in front, namely Nezu-sensei talks and blabbers all the things he wants to say, that no one really bothered to listen. Then a knock stops him from telling stories about his elite-ness.

And there in the door, showing three figures, one with a fedora hat covering his entire eyes, 'didn't he get caught for wearing such a stupid hat in school?' A guy next to him with a silver hair color and a guy with red hair color and bandages and stitches surrounding his face. He looks gloomy, note to self. Tsuna turned away his gaze, and just look at the window. He's not interested in one petty little introduction anyway.

* * *

"Okay class, we will be having three new students in this class." And the hateful teacher notion those three men and made their way in front of the class. You can see a lot of girls resting their hungry eyes to those ikemen [**1**] standing in front of their class. The guy with the fedora just smirked, the silver haired man just place a scowl on his handsome face, and the other didn't care.

"Introduce yourselves." Commanded by their 'oh so lovable teacher.' The one with the red hair nod, the two didn't care. This irks the teacher, and pinches them both on the sides. The two didn't make a move, since it's really creepy and sudden.

"Enma Kozato. 15. Shimon High." He said, and the class almost fainted because of his _hot _Italian accent speaking in broken Japanese.

"Gokudera Hayato. 15. Shimon High, stop staring dumbasses!" he said it all in perfect Japanese with a slight of Italian accent. 'Gosh, why are there so many foreigners coming all at once?' All the girls thought.

"Reborn. 15. Shimon High." He smirked. And to add some gruesome site to all of you; all the girls had their breakdown and spilled blood in the room. Literally. Nezu-sensei reaches for his phone and dialed the cleaners and sent them to his classroom. 'Really, first thing in the morning I will see lots gruesome reality, I mean what is wrong with this generation?!' Nezu-sensei thought to himself.

And then his eyes landed on this so-called Tsuna. He really irritates him, this student proves him wrong every time, and that student didn't even need to talk just to pinpoint his argument. So he always picks on him, but he fails every time, but he'll try, he may let him caught him off guard this time.

"Sawada!" it echoed in the whole room.

Tsuna just gave him his dull look and nod for the recognition; He's not really interested in this teacher's games. He doesn't get him, really, 'I mean, I'm an A student in his class, shouldn't he just feel grateful about that?' Tsuna thought, this teacher is so creepy and it's ticking him off.

"Are you even listening?! Are you that stupid to actually ignore these students?!" his yelling irritates Tsuna a lot. Man, Tsuna heard snickering behind him. 'Calling me stupid. I mean, wow? What's the connection of not paying attention to their introductions, and my brain?' he thought to himself. Tsuna just looked at the teacher and yawn, he was bored. Forgive him.

The teacher pops some veins in his neck. How dare this student disrespect him?! He's a teacher! He looked at his student with an intense gaze, killing aura can be seen. Most of the students gasps, while the five other didn't budge. The three new students looked at the bored person next to the window, and Yamamoto secretly laughs at himself, 'this is really interesting.'

"SAWADA! You're not really listening, are you?! Fine, I'll prepare you a paper slip stating that you'll have detention if you won't be able to name these three students and the information they gave. I bet you won't." A smug on the teacher's face can be seen. The students in the classroom just watch in amusement because their teacher snaps at something so irrelevant, and the other didn't seem to care.

Tsuna stood up, point at the red haired student. The teacher just watches in victory, and secretly writing a slip for a Saturday detention for this punk student.

"Enma Kozato. 15. Shimon High. Italian since birth. Silent, or I'd rather say gloomy." The rest gasps, Enma didn't mention that he is from Italy. Well, he sounds something foreign, but they didn't know it was an Italian accent. Tsuna pointed at the silver haired student.

"Gokudera Hayato. 15. Shimon High. Italian decent. Does not show any other emotion than anger and annoyance." Tsuna said with a straight face. He pointed at the fedora guy.

"Reborn. 15. Shimon High. Definitely Italian. Turn girls into mess." And with that he bows, and told his teacher.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention, Nezu-sensei." He said with a monotone voice, and the looks on his brown caramel orbs are empty. Okay, that leaves the whole classroom in silence, while Tsuna got back to his seat and look at the window again, uninterested on what happened to the whole class.

The students look at the retreating figure of their teacher and were holding a red face that surpasses that reddened of an apple. And with that, the students laugh. They celebrated because they have free time. The three new students stand in awe, and form an "O" in their mouth. 'Damn, this guy is something.' They all thought. The teacher didn't even bother to find them seats. What the hell. So they just took the seats that apparently surrounding the brunet. Reborn was in front of him, Yamamoto was in his right, Gokudera was in front of Yamamoto, next to Reborn, and Enma seating on the back. They all stared at him.

* * *

Tsuna felt that he is being stared at. And it's really ticking him off. So he glares at the four figures apparently close to him. Tsuna hates attention, he really does. It just that damn teacher wouldn't shut up every time, and this is the first time that he talks and verbally defeat his teacher's ego.

"What are _you _doing?" Reborn speak up, wearing his casual smirk. Tsuna raises his eye brow, and question him. Duh, he's glaring, isn't that obvious? He wrote in a piece of paper, and showed it to the fedora guy.

"I'm glaring, what do you think I'm doing? Tss." Tsuna then look away, stares at the sky again failing to notice the looks in awe of his classmates.

'Does this guy know that his glare looks more like a pout?' Reborn thought.

'Weak. All talk.' Gokudera thought.

'He's really interesting.' Yamamoto thought smiling to himself.

'I'm gloomy, no one had ever said that to me.' Enma thought while a confuse smile on his face.

Time for lunch. Tsuna run to the door as fast as he can, which probably is not hard since he has stable stamina because of his dad. Yeah, his dad trained him since he was a kid, and stops until he was fourteen, then left the house after that. He taught him about survival, defense and offense, long range, mid-ranger, or close range since he has a crossbow, his ancestor left to his dad or their family and carry on with the generation thing, and combats. But he never showed it to anyone, since they're not really a challenge. Tsuna went to the rooftop. He always does, but he always sees a certain person napping in there so he rarely makes any noise. He sat there quietly quite far away from the person and ate his lunch in silence. Just when he is about to finish, his chopsticks fell on the ground. Tsk, now he can't finish. Well, he's almost done anyway.

* * *

To his surprise, the person is standing to his place, while he is sitting trying to pick up his chopstick that fell on the ground. Tsuna looked up, and met a pair blue cold eyes, staring down at him without emotions. He looks at him in confusion, what did he do wrong?

"Herbivore, for disturbing my sleep, I'll bite you to death." And out of nowhere he releases his tonfas. Really, where the hell did you get those?! Tsuna just sits there in confusion, what did he do wrong to disturb his nap? 'Wait don't tell me it's the time he accidentally drops his freaking chopstick on the ground, and that woke him up? Huh, that's interesting.' Tsuna thought, amused.

Tsuna felt the incoming attack of the tonfa on his skin, so he made a flip, completely dodging the said person's attack. 'What is wrong with this guy?' Tsuna wanted to ask. Hibari smirks, 'this herbivore is not ordinary, it seems.' He thought. He rushes to the brunet, and tried to get his tonfa on his skin, he got annoyed since he keeps dodging from his attacks. So he spoke up.

"Get a grip, herbivore. Fight me." Hibari said in a cold deep voice.

"Can't, we're on the school grounds." Tsuna blocks tonfa, and gave Hibari a punch on his stomach, it's a one blow attack. Hibari fell on his knees, and felt the blood on this mouth. The bell rang. Tsuna picks up his bento, and made his way to the door, but then gave Hibari a smile, and said,

"Stop trying to be a carnivore, strive to be a herbivore, one that lives with all his might." With that Tsuna left. Leaving a half open mouth Hibari Kyoya on his knees.

"Amusing." He said while smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: My first story in here. Mwahaha. Take it easy. XD**

[**1] **Ikemen means good looking men.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Haha, I forgot to say that English is not my native language. I'm Filipino, people. Hahaha. And yeah, sorry about the switching povs. I'll take it easy and just stay on the third person. I noticed that too, and I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it yet. I forgot to mention it on my author's note, that I'll be switching povs from time to time. Don't worry, I'll fix it. :)

**Hopelesslyhope: **Aww. Thanks.

**Guest: **Yeah. Thanks btw. :D

**kakita101: **I know, right? I cracked up when I read it too. HAHAH.

**KokoroCorazon101: **Yes, Ma'am! Haha. Thanks.

**Queen-Disturbed-Haruka: **Hahaha! Reminded me of Lampo. XD Thanks.

**Antlersmoon18: **Haha! Hai, hai. Thanks. :D

**Lilithyin27: **Aww. Thanks. :D

**Nuovo Cielo: **Haha, I know. I went nuts when I reread it. Haha. I'm just insane, sorry. XD

**moongirljc: **Hai, hai. Thanks. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Predictable World**

After Tsuna left the rooftop, he felt his cheeks burning. 'Damn it! I'm so doomed. Why didn't I just let him beat me up? Now, probably tomorrow I'll be that student's prey since it looks like he clears his boredom by fighting.' Tsuna thought to himself. And inwardly slaps himself for being so careless. He immediately went to the classroom again after the bell rang and sat on his chair. The whole day seems boring; just forget the fact that these people surrounding him keeps staring at him. 'Is there something wrong with my face?! Why the hell do they keep staring at me?!' Tsuna thought to himself. It's rather annoying since all day long these people just stared at him like he was something like food.

The whole day passed, and he is now walking in the front gate. He was keeping his fast pace, don't wanna encounter the same prefect in one day. He thought. Tsuna anxiously walk in the front failed to notice the stares that he keeps getting.

* * *

Reborn was wondering what made him interested with the small brown haired brunet. Yes, he does have a sharp mouth, but that didn't mean a thing since Gokudera always do that before in Shimon. He keeps looking at this brunet the entire day, don't really care for the stupid blabbering of their teachers. He learned it all anyway. Reborn also noticed that all the guys surrounding this petite brunet have been giving the boy an intent gaze. One with curiousity, the other with amused one, and the other one trying to solve the mystery surrounding this guy, muttering to himself that the boy looks fragile and weak.

That's what Reborn thought to himself too. Reborn can easily read people by their facial expression, but this petite brunet hasn't shown them any emotions. It really irks him to the core. Never had encounter such a stoic expression and made you feel like you're looking into a small rock that won't move 'til someone does, other than Fran that is. That's his Italian friend. Reborn heard from Timoteo, Vongola Corp. President, where his father works. He heard that Fran and the gang will be landing in Japan soon. He didn't know why either.

* * *

The brunet made his way to the gate and quickly turns his way towards the Namimori Park. He always go there, his child memories surrounds that park. His parents and him, just only them playing in that little park. He went to the swing where his father used to push forward and enjoy the scenery above them. Tsuna just smiles to himself and looked up to the sky. How peaceful can he get?

Tsuna heard someone tripped on a stone. He quickly got up from the swing and help the girl. She looks like she's about his age. He's merely taller than the girl, damn his short legs. He helped her up. He grabs his bag on the swing and get some bandages for the scraped knee of the girl. Tsuna helped her up and made her sit on the bench.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Tsuna asks while opening the lid for the bandage and then put it on her knees. The girl just shook her head which is pretty stupid since Tsuna wasn't looking at her because he's fixing her knees.

"What? Where?" Tsuna asked with a worried tone and finally look at the girl's violet eyes. 'Those eyes look lonely.' Tsuna's still staring at those eyes; the one who broke the staring was the girl.

"I'm sorry for asking, but why do you look so sad?" Tsuna asked. The girl gasped in surprise and then gave Tsuna a sad smile. She breathes and tears starting flow on her beautiful eyes.

"I-I f-feel lonely all the time, kids in my school always says that I'm awkward and that, I'm a loner since birth, my parents rejected me, but still giving my allowances. I'm thankful for that though. I live with my brother. He's like my brother and at the same time my savior and best friend." She told Tsuna while showing small smile in her lips. 'She probably loves her brother so much.' Tsuna thought.

"Chrome! There you are!" A boy with green uniform, a beanie on his head, and pair of eyeglasses. Chrome turns her gaze on the three figures that surrounding the brunet and her.

"Chikusa! Ken! Mukuro-nii-sama!" She said it in joy. 'Did she get lost?' Tsuna wanted to ask. Anyway, Tsuna stood on his feet and went to the swing to get his bag and go home. He was about to leave when someone grabs his small arms. Sometimes, he just pity himself for being so thin, and looks that you will assume that he is just a middle schooler. Tsuna looks at the person who grabs his hand, and gave a small smile, and tilted his head gesturing, 'Why?'

"Um.. Anoo. I-I j-just w-want you to meet my nii-sama." Tsuna just looked at her with confuse gaze, why would she want him to meet his so-called "nii-sama?" The girl held his hand tighter, and pulls him to the direction where her "nii-sama" is waiting. They were about to approach her nii-sama, when Tsuna's phone rang. Tsuna stopped for a moment, and didn't let the girl pull her. Tsuna didn't see the face of the girl's 'nii-sama.' Tsuna gestured to the girl that someone was calling him, and he needs to stop for a moment.

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Tsuna asked. Not really feeling of talking right now, but his mother does not know how to send a text message, so he needs to deal with it.

"Can you go home right now? I need some help. Just a little cleaning, your nii-chan is going to visit today." Tsuna's mom said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Tsuna said with a firm voice. His nii-chan came back. Oh and yes, Tsuna has a brother, not a real one, just a brother figure. They almost look the same anyway, so no one really asks. His brother's name is Ieyasu Giotto Vongola. His brother is also one of the important people that he cares about, scratch that, he's the second one and the last one that he cares for deeply. Tsuna grip on Chrome's hand which he assume that that is her name, and gestured a 'sorry' sign, and left.

* * *

Chrome just sighed to herself, 'I wish I can make him my nii-chan or better yet my nee-chan for my nii-sama.' Chrome smiled to herself. That guy was definitely has her vote for her nii-sama. Chrome felt an arm rested on her shoulder, she turn to where it is from, and saw a confused look on her nii-sama's handsome face. "What's wrong, Chrome-chan?" he asked gently.

"I-it's nothing, Mukuro-nii-sama, I just want you to meet Bossu. But he left." Chrome sighing again to herself. She really wants that nii-chan to meet his nii-sama for some odd reason, and she feels that she is safe with that guy, like she feels when she's around her nii-sama. 'He needs to be protected.' Chrome thought to herself.

"Kufufufu. Why do you want me to meet him, my dear Chrome-chan? Do you like that boy?" Mukuro asked simply, he could not afford that just some low life will take his dear sister to him. Mukuro noticed that Chrome's eyes were filled with admiration and worry while looking at the direction where the petite with spiky hair brunet went. He didn't see the boy's face though. He's curious himself, Chrome who only trusts him, Ken, and Chikusa, now trusted a complete stranger.

"N-nay. I-I just want you to meet him, Mukuro-nii-sama." Chrome said softly. He nodded and made their way to Kokuyo Village where they all live and studies at Kokuyo High, where his nii-sama was the student council president.

* * *

Tsuna was walking down the streets, lips smiling wildly, and happy thoughts keep coming through his mind. His nii-chan will be coming home at last! It's been years since he saw his nii-chan, and wonders if he abandons him too. But not until now, his nii-chan came back. His nii-chan was one heck of a protective one. He always gets mad at Tsuna's dad because whenever they go home, there will always be scrapes and scratches all over Tsuna's body. 'Did he change? Does he still remembers him? Oh snap, isn't that why is he going home?! Baka-Tsuna!' Tsuna laugh inwardly to himself. 'What could possibly be wrong right?' Tsuna thought to himself again. He reached his home, and practically jump on the gate without opening it, and reach for the door. When he was about to open it, the doorknob turned on its own, and revealed a blond and sky blue eyes in the door, just hot. Not that Tsuna thought that to himself. Tsuna tackle his nii-chan to ground, and laugh silently while embracing him with his own little arms, and rubbing his cheeks on his chest.

"Oh Tsu-chan! Hahaha! I didn't think you missed me that much!" Giotto said while laughing. He misses his little brother so much, to the point where every day he thinks of him. Tsuna is just so cute and adorable, yet fierce and wild. But Giotto knew to himself that Tsuna needs protection, more than anyone else. Tsuna maybe one of the strongest person he knows, but deep inside he's fragile at heart, Tsuna is just a child, a newborn baby perhaps, whose naivety is too high.

Tsuna just buried himself on his nii-chan's chest. He doesn't care whether it's embarrassing or not, he just misses him so much. He's been alone since birth, and when Giotto came, he feels like being himself and just keep going with the flow. They're still on the doorway, hugging each other, well Tsuna is hugging Giotto, while Giotto just strokes Tsuna's spiky yet softy hair.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! Don't clean the house with your uniform!" Tsuna's mom joked. Tsuna stands up, and pull Giotto up, and then buried his face again in his chest. Oh how he misses those smell, and warm smiles. Tsuna just hug Giotto, and feel like not wanting to share, but Tsuna snaps at himself, Giotto maybe his brother figure, but Giotto is Giotto. And Giotto need some rest. He let go of his nii-chan, smiled and nod to Giotto.

"Tsu-chan! Let's eat. Maman cooked our favorite food!" Giotto pulled Tsuna to the kitchen and they sat next to each other. Maman laid their favorite food in the table. An okonomiyaki [**1**] that they both loved. Giotto was the one who introduced this food to Tsuna, and Tsuna himself liked it so much. Where when he was nine, he begs for it everyday.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said in unison.

* * *

"Ahhhh! I'm so full." Giotto exclaimed after eating the delicious okonomiyaki that their maman prepared. It's almost 5pm in the afternoon, yet the sun is still out. Giotto wants to walk around, so he pulled Tsuna on his seat. And bid goodbye and thanks for the meal. They walked around Namimori Town, talking about things that happened to Giotto in Italy, and happened to Tsuna in Japan. Well, it's mostly Giotto, since Tsuna just nods and give simple information about him during his stay in Japan without Giotto.

"Why do you always seclude yourself, Tsu-chan?" Giotto asks all of a sudden. He doesn't really understand why such a bright person such as Tsuna doesn't have any friends, heck even doesn't have any acquaintances at all. Tsuna just looked at Giotto, and gave him a small smile.

"My life is predictable nii-chan. Ever since I was born, my life is already planned. No interesting things happens around me. I don't like pressure nii-chan, yet I feel like even the oxygen that supposedly free is not as pure as it can be when it's around me. You know me nii-chan, I don't want people getting involve with me just because I said so. I just want one tiny little friendship that can not be bought by money. I want to have adventures that even my future self wouldn't believe that we did it. I want to have fun nii-chan, but how? I don't know. I read so many books in my life, from dictionaries to encyclopedias, but nothing came out nii-chan. I want to have friends, but I don't know how. I have no freaking clue on how to make one. I don't know how to trust. I don't know if there will be one time where I am pretty sure that this friend of mine will not leave me alone and burn into ashes, like everyone does. It's hard, nii-chan. I feel like a freaking rock that doesn't move at all, but always gets thrown out into the sea or wherever they feel like it because it's useless and it's not interesting at all. Do you know how that feels nii-chan? I feel so fuck up. It's dramatic, really. I hate being so dramatic, it sounds so gay. But, nii-chan come on, who wouldn't be?" Tsuna sighed gave a reassuring smile to Giotto. That was the longest speech he had ever said. He laugh inwardly at himself, 'Damn. I sound so gay.'

Tsuna was pulled back and next thing he knew, they were at a place where he can clearly see the dark sky, with shining stars in it. He feels a warm hands wrapped around his petite waist, and his face was buried in Giotto's chest. Giotto hugged Tsuna tight, and petting the small brunet. He feels like crying to himself, 'Damn, why do I find myself so off character right now?' Giotto just massages Tsuna's head, while they're still standing a simple doorway, a small house, they were leaning against it. Giotto just had to do it, Tsuna is such a child. Giotto quickly made Tsuna look into his sky blue eyes, and hold Tsuna's both cheeks, lean forward to give a soft kiss on his forehead, and whisper him a good news.

"I'll be enrolling at your school, Tsu-chan." Giotto said quietly. Tsuna finally reached his brain. Man, who wouldn't lost it? Someone just hug you in your waist all of a sudden, then kiss your forehead. Not to mention, you're both guys, for pete sake! Not that he care anyway, since Giotto's his brother, and nothing will ever happen. Tsuna will always be Tsuna, and Giotto will always be Giotto. Finally gaining his senses, he pulled away from the man, and look at him in disbelief.

"Really?! When?! Come on! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Tsuna literally jumps on his feet, and smile really wide. Like hell, he would stay stoic. His brother is going to school with him! How cool was that?! Oh and by the way, Giotto is nearly one year older than him, so probably they will have the same homeroom teacher. They go home afterwards, and sleeps on their beds. Giotto was in his old room, and Tsuna was in his room, as always.

* * *

**Kring. Kring.**

'Damn alarm clock, why don't you just shut up and rest?!' Tsuna really fought his alarm clock, which by the way, shaped as a tuna fish. Tsuna got up and went straight to the bathroom washing his awful face, and went straight downstairs, where he finds Giotto at his usual assigned seat, and his mom, still in the kitchen humming while cooking their breakfast.

"Good Morning, Tsu-chan/Tsu-kun." His mom and Giotto greeted Tsuna after they heard noises upstairs. Tsuna just nod, since he doesn't really like talking a lot. And sat up next to Giotto, and peacefully ate his breakfast. Tsuna didn't notice that Giotto was wearing the same uniform as his. He just notice it when Giotto stands up to wash his plates, and wash his hands. Tsuna widened his eyes for a second, and just smiled at the thought that Giotto is coming in his school with him.

They made their way on the door, and bid goodbyes to their mom. They walk silently, well for Tsuna yes, for Giotto no. Giotto keeps telling him how excited he was, and how he couldn't sleep yesterday because he will be going to the same school as his, and Tsuna just nodded in amusement. 'Nii-chan is acting as a kid again.' Tsuna laughed his ass off inwardly, hey it's pretty fun seeing the cool and calm Giotto acting all childish. You can't deny that.

Tsuna looked at his watch, and crap! They're going to be late. Okay, thanks to nii-chan's stories that he forgot about the time. He held Giotto's and dragged him really fast. He doesn't wanna be bitten to death, first thing in the morning. And Tsuna doesn't want Giotto to have bad impression to his school. What Tsuna does not know is Giotto is flushing really red, red as an apple. The soft hand that keeps holding his hands intertwined with his little brother's hand is not an ordinary feeling. 'Giotto, you pervert! That's your brother!' His conscience brought himself to reality, and smack his head mentally for thinking so awfully retarded for his dear brother.

* * *

They are so near the gates, when Tsuna saw some guys ganging up with the silver-haired student just outside Namimori High. Tsuna couldn't help himself, so he went to their way, he's actually surprise that he does not feel it surprising that the silver-haired guy has dynamites in his hands. What can you expect, he has crossbow, while the prefect yesterday had tonfas which he still finds it a mystery to where on earth he got those from, and this, dynamites.

"Ara, Ara. Five vs. One? How rotten can you low lives be?" Tsuna asked without any emotions in it. Giotto just watch at the railings since he knows that his brother can take these pathetic low lives in just a millisecond. No kidding. He can really do.

"Don't you dare interfere, weakling! This is my fight!" The silver-haired student growled at new comers. Tsuna just shrugs it off, and stand next to Giotto in the railings. He just need to watch, he's a weakling, he said. Giotto asked Tsuna if it's okay, Tsuna just nodded, since the silver-haired students told him that it was his fight.

**Boom. Bash. Bosh. **[**A/N: **Sorry, I have no money to buy cool sound effects. Hahahaha.]

And then the fight is obviously one-sided. The silver-haired guy was practically kneeling on his knees, and obviously can't stand up and move anymore. The tall man with large biceps and piercings on his mouth was approaching the silver-haired guy to deliver the final blow, and the silver-haired guy just close his eyes waiting for the pain to come, then he waited and nothing came. He opened his eyes, and saw that all five of them were completely knocked out on the ground.

Tsuna finished all these pathetic low lives in one blow at a time, and now they're all knock out. "Sorry. I just can't let myself just stand here and watch while you low lives was about to finish a person with one blow." Tsuna said without emotions in it. Giotto just whistles, his brother is really something. And Giotto knew that Tsuna hasn't been in training for a while now, since their damn father he has left them for something so crucial and stupid. Tsuna looked worriedly at the silver-haired guy, he ran to him and kneel down to face the silver-haired guy.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Y-you save me?" The silver-haired guy asked in disbelief. This pathetic looking guy just saved him from his death?!

"You usually help someone, right?" Tsuna replied, still looking at the silver-haired guys body if there's a large wound or something. Tsuna felt his mouth hang open when he suddenly felt that someone was hugging him. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Tsuna thought.

"It's not worth your life risking for my insolence! Forgive me Jyuudaime! Ask anything you want, I will always be by your side!" Gokudera told Tsuna still hugging his petite waist.

"Uhm. Huh?" Tsuna is completely dumbfounded right now. What the hell happened to this guy? Just a minute ago, he was scowling at him, and now he's admiring him, and for the creepiest part, he can see ears and tail wagging in this guy. Tsuna just let out heave a sigh. Giotto just laugh his ass off, at least Tsuna found his first friend, a dog indeed. Or a cat? Probably. They heard the bell ring, and suddenly the atmosphere drop below down to zero, and an aura with killing intent gazes upon their skins.

"For showing public display of affection, for having crooked uniforms, for being late, and for crowding. I will all bite you to death." Says who? Yep, your guesses are right. Here is now a certain prefect showing his cold eyes staring at all of them, his every step can be seen, and even the students from the top of the building can feel the tension going on, and the raven-haired still staring at these students, simply annoyed for acting maliciously around his school, especially that certain brunet, with gravity-defying hair.

"_Senpai_, we came here earlier than you think. Crooked uniforms are the cause of these low lives, for crowding, it wasn't our fault that you came here and started crowding more, and for your information _senpai, _this is not public display of affection since we are the only ones who can see it." Tsuna said emotionless. 'Seriously, what is wrong with this prefect? Bite to death? What the hell is he? A vampire or something?'

"And _senpai_, we really need to go to the infirmary. This guy here is bleeding, you don't want deaths in your precious school, do you? Please excuse us." Tsuna said again without emotions. Gokudera just stared at his savior, and felt an arm wrapped around his waist, while his savior was leading the way.

"I will surely bite that herbivore to death. And you hervibores, get the hell out of here." Hibari said walking away from the bloody bodies that were crowding in his school.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Hahaha. It took me a long time not to mess up the point of views. Dang, I need to get used to this. HAHAHAHA.

[**1**] Okonomiyaki - certain dish in Japan, more like a pancake, but not literally. I haven't tasted one, but Hattori Heiji from Detective Conan likes it, so I'll go for it. AHAHAHA. I am so weird.

I'll think of the next chapter, sorry it's so boring, ne? This is my first story, forgive me now. HAHAHA. Kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is chapter 3. Hehe, I'm currently having tests, so I had free time to update. And here it is. Haha, oh and by the way. I'll make you decide which partner will Tsuna-kun end up in the end, or nothing in sort.

**Joey Ketail: **Haha, thank you. :D

**poisson: **Haha, hai hai. Thank you. :D

**I am a fluffy pen: **Mwahah, thank you. Like your name, btw. XD

**Kawaii Fruits: **Haha, thank you! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Had Fun**

Tsuna felt his cheeks were burning red from the sudden appearance of the certain prefect while leading Gokudera and his nii-chan to the infirmary. 'Why do I always tremble whenever I see that hungry brute carnivorous prefect? It doesn't make any sense.' Tsuna asked himself. The gang went to the infirmary, and unfortunately there is a note sticking out from the door, saying that the nurse is currently out since there's a convention on going for nurses requiring to attend. Tsuna tried, actually praying to himself that the door would be open, and thankfully it did. 'Thank you, Kami-sama.' Tsuna thought happily.

"Nii-chan, place him on the bed." Ordered Tsuna to Giotto while wandering around the small clinic to see if there's still first aid kit left or any medicine that can clean the wounds that Gokudera gained from the pointless fight that happened earlier.

"Ugh. Jyuudaime, there's no need. Tch. I-I'm completely fine." Gokudera sounded pleasing, he didn't care; he just doesn't want to trouble his savior for his crazy antics earlier.

"Just deal with it. Whenever Tsu-chan shows his worried eyes, you can't possibly stop him. He's just like that, always a worry-wart. He won't listen to all of your complaints, and that's one of his weakest points; to care for others, his family, friends, or even his enemies." Giotto always had that same treatment the day he met Tsuna. He was always sick before, and Tsuna made himself his personal nurse, and Giotto actually enjoy that and he was grateful for it too.

"Ne, where does it hurt?" Tsuna asks Gokudera, you can sense the worrying from the tone of his voice. And Gokudera didn't like that. He only wants to see the smiling face of his savior, and unfortunately for him, he hasn't seen it yet. Gokudera tried to say that he's okay, but he felt his thighs and well, all over his body all the pain, and just cringed.

Tsuna, seeing that Gokudera is in pain, hurriedly prepared the first aid that he saw from the cabinet inside the clinic and tried to clean all Gokudera's wounds from his visible views. Tsuna, completely oblivious to the intent gazes that the other occupants are giving him, still assisted and clean all Gokudera's wounds that he can see at the moment. Gokudera on the other hand felt his cheeks burning red from the sudden action of the certain brunet. The close proximity that they were currently into is not helping either. He could feel his breath coming back from him because of the brunet's gravity pointy hair super close to his mouth. While cleaning all his wounds, Gokudera can't feel the pain earlier that he felt, all his attention was focused only on a certain brunet. 'How can such a creature be this irresistible, yet not knowing it?' Gokudera smiled inwardly at his thoughts.

Giotto on the other hand feels like emitting a murderous aura because of a certain silver-haired that's currently having a special treatment from his dear brother. And he doesn't like it one bit. Giotto just wants Tsuna's attention and Tsuna himself all for himself. He doesn't know where did these thoughts come from, but he is sure to himself that he doesn't want to share to anyone. Tsuna is his. Giotto was trying to calm himself down, but he reached his limit when he saw the scene covering between Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Ne, you don't seem to have fever from what I can feel, but why is your face all red?" Tsuna asks innocently to Gokudera since he notices that the silver-haired guy has his cheeks really red, and he doesn't know if he's sick or not, since they have the same temperature. Tsuna's forehead was against Gokudera's forehead, imagine what it looks like? Tsuna lean back, and stayed on his kneeling position, of course facing Gokudera, and checking his own temperature. 'Hmm, it doesn't look like I'm sick. So why is he all red?' Tsuna asked himself.

Gokudera just wants to hide his face underneath the pillows or just simply faint from the question of the brunet, but he couldn't just do that. He doesn't want to disrespect his savior. But, come on. Who wouldn't be? He felt his cheeks are burning wildly, redder than any red fruits or vegetables that you can think of. 'This guy really doesn't know his effects to people.' Gokudera thought while trying to calm himself down. He doesn't want to hyperventilate, thank you very much. Giotto is trying to pull himself together; he can't just drag Tsuna away from the silver-haired guy, which pretty reminds him of his best friend that currently studying in Italy.

"Ah! It's nothing, Jyuudaime. I'm perfectly fine; I guess I just felt a little hot. This room is pretty cozy and all." Gokudera explained, trying to sound realistic so the brunet wouldn't ask any further, and to his relief, he didn't.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, why are calling me Jyuudaime?" Tsuna ask, since his name is nowhere close to Jyuudaime. And he knows that this guy at least knows his name, he can't possibly just forget that since they met, well indirectly yesterday.

"Ah, that. The last dynamite that I threw to the thugs, which is pretty pathetic since I forgot to light it, was my tenth and last piece of dynamite that was inside my pocket." Gokura said while grinning wide, and his eyes filled with admiration and loyalty to the certain person that's now standing in front of him.

"Ara, so. Maa, we better get going. We need to have slips for skipping almost half an hour in class, and yeah, you too nii-chan. You're a new student here, why did you even bother to come? Now we'll need to go to the registration's office just for that." Tsuna, scolding his brother for such actions of forgetting to get his schedule yesterday.

"Eh? Was I supposed to?" Giotto asks dumbly, he didn't know he was supposed to get his schedule; he thought it will be written on a bulletin board. 'Tsk, school's almost halfway done Giotto, what did you expect?!' Giotto slaps his head in his vision. Tsuna just sighed and made their way to the registration's office.

* * *

"Ne, Gokudera, do you have a brother?" Giotto finally asked Gokudera because it's really bothering him. Gokudera reminds him G a lot, and it's creeping him out. G is his best friend, and he told him before that he has a little brother but hasn't shown him to him yet.

"Ah, hai. His name is G, why do you ask?" Gokudera asked responded politely to his savior's onii-sama. He needs to respect him, he's the brother of his Jyuudaime.

"No need to sound polite. I'm not some rich student. Anyway, why did you move here? Is your brother coming?" Giotto asks. 'If that bastard is coming, then would it be the same reason as why he is here too?' Giotto asked himself. G is practically his best bud, they were childhood friends together with Cozart, and Alaude, and then Asari and the rest came along.

"Yes, Onii-sama. They will probably land here around next week, since their transcripts are having slightly trouble from school, and can't just leave school right away and fly over here." Gokudera explained.

"What?! So he's really coming?! Why didn't he tell me? We should have gone at the same time, and what the hell did you mean by 'they?'". Some vein popped in his forehead and his neck. Suggesting Gokudera that this man in front of him is seriously pissed off. It's his brother's fault, not his. 'That stupid brother of mine must have forgotten that Giotto is going to Japan too. Seriously, my brother is just plainly pathetic.' Gokudera cursed his brother's sickness.

"They're coming, too. Alaude-san, and the others. Even Cozart-san is coming," said the silver haired guy. And Tsuna, ignoring the silver-haired and his nii-chan's conversation can feel the murderous aura that his nii-chan is emitting. Tsuna turn his back to face his brother, put his little hands onto his cheeks, while looking worriedly onto his brother's now orange orbs eyes. It always happens when his nii-chan is pissed off, or angry at something.

"Ne, nii-chan. Let's get going to the Registration's Office, shall we? Don't want to be considered absent for your first day in your homeroom period." Tsuna's hands still on the cheeks of his brother. Giotto, calming himself down while looking at his little brother's worried eyes, made him winces at the thought that he upset his brother.

"Sorry, Tsu-chan. I just got carried away. Let's continue, shall we?" asks now a cheerful voice coming from Giotto while holding onto Tsuna's hands, it's intertwined by the way. Gokudera being forgotten followed the figures in front of him, and it's really ticking him off because of the hands that are still holding, and seeing that his savior didn't mind. They finally reached the registration's office, and Tsuna peek to the glass window, and press the chime next to it.

* * *

**Ding. Dong.**

"Excuse me? Is there someone in there?" Tsuna asks, he didn't shout. He just made himself clear for the other people inside the room to hear him. Suddenly, there's a pair slightly brown eyes appear on the window, a man with braided hair, he looks too young to be working for the school though, and wait. 'He resembles someone.' Tsuna thought to himself. Fon, on the other hand chuckles inwardly at the confused look on the brunet's face, probably wondering who he looks like.

Fon break the brunet's wandering thoughts, "Ni-hao. How may I help you?" He asks with a soothing and calm voice at the brunet, who looks stunned for a moment, and then snaps out of it; placed his empty eyes again. "Ah, we just needed passing slips, since we just came out of infirmary because of some circumstances." He explained, and then, "And we need this guy's (pointing at Giotto) schedule, he's a new student; he just came here today." Tsuna explained politely to the braided man, who really resembles someone and looks more like a student than a registrar.

"Oh, that explains why he is covered in bandages (pointing at Gokudera which made a scowl, _again_). Oh right, I'm not the registrar, I'm just here to assist, I'm their assistant, but I can give what you want. What's his name?" Fon, smirking at the two other occupants behind the window, but still looking at the emotionless brunet; Fon is quite impressed though, to the immediate changes in the emotion of this petite brunet, who looks more like a girl if you didn't get the time to observe. The two other realizing what that smirk mean, they spat curses on their head. 'Damn it, Tsu-chan. Why don't you keep your charms to yourself?!' Giotto inwardly cursing Tsuna's charms, which is Tsuna so oblivious about.

"Ah right. His name is Ieyasu Giotto Vongola. He just came here yesterday, and apparently he was enrolled to this school already. He just needs his schedule, and by that he can go to Namimori, then. Can you find it? And please, we really need to get our passing slips. Nezu-sensei is going to kill me. Well, he does it every day anyway." Tsuna asks kindly, oblivious to the fact that he was getting lots of pervy glances from the certain people. Fon smiling to himself tried to look for the new comer's schedule, and luckily he found it.

"Ah, here. I found it. Here are your slips, by the way." Fon handed the slips and Giotto's schedule to the brunet. The brunet accidentally touches the other's hand, but he didn't really mind. He bows to the image of the man behind the glass window, not really noticing that small tinted pink colored on the man's cheeks. "Ah, you. What's your name and what section and grade are you?" Fon asks hurriedly seeing that the brunet is about to walk out the Registrar's office. "Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Section 1-A." Tsuna smiled a little, and silently reached for the door.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh?' _Fon smiled before returning to his classroom. He's done in his works anyway, and he's just a helper not a regular. And he's pretty young from doing so, since he's just a third year student.

* * *

"So, who did you get?" Tsuna asks excitingly to his nii-chan. It would be so much fun if he is on the same homeroom with his nii-chan, but quickly snaps out of it, it will just shatters his dreams if he got his hopes up. "Dohachiro Nezu, that's what's written on it." Giotto responded. The two gasps, not in horror, but in a happy way, like dear Kami-sama. Gokudera and Giotto is just completely dumbfounded at the scene they were staring, it's a brunet jumping while smiling wildly at the same time.

"Tsu-chan, hold on. Why are you so happy?" Giotto didn't really like interrupting the sight, but apparently their first period is about to be done in an hour or so, and each class has at least one hour and forty minutes in it, and they are at least, an hour late. Gokudera on the other hand didn't really care if they're mark absent or not, just wants to spend the day with his Juudaime, that's practically it.

"Well, we have the same homeroom teacher. Oh yeah, we better get going!" And Tsuna suddenly grabs both Gokudera and Giotto's hands while walking really fast to their classroom, no running in the hallways, they say. If you did, you'll be bitten to death. It's still fascinating how did or where on earth did prefect get that catch phrase from. 'Maybe I can borrow it someday.' Tsuna giggle from it, and Giotto and Gokudera can hear it, and just placed their ears more close to the brunet. To them, Tsuna's voice is like a song. A perfect beautiful song. They reached their classroom, finally. Tsuna knocks on the door, revealing a scowl face-palmed teacher in front, and then the teacher just stared at them angrily.

* * *

"Why are you all _an hour _late for my class?" Nezu-sensei asks impatiently. He's been waiting for Sawada to come since he made a plan to embarrass this Sawada-brat, but no, Sawada apparently didn't come, and that annoyed Nezu-sensei to the core, where he just wants to throw these pathetic students on the window, and go with his thing. And now, Sawada is barging in his class, like some innocent puppy, and still carrying that emotionless looks.

"Well, _sensei_, we have our slips. So, can we just go now and sit? It's too troublesome to stand, you know." Tsuna said hinting that he was bored from the tone on his voice. The students inside the classroom snicker, and Giotto couldn't help himself but smile, his brother really makes him proud every time. Much to Nezu-sensei's annoyance, he saw a blond guy, smiling wildly to himself, and Nezu-sensei is not dumb enough to find out why that blond is smiling, and that turned on his switch to emit his murderous aura again, and that didn't really affect Tsuna at all.

"Who is that young _man_?" Nezu-sensei asks, still emitting his murderous aura aiming at the certain brunet who's currently openly yawning in front of him, as if he's some kind of pest, and didn't really matter. Tsuna answered, "He's a new student, _sensei. _But, before you could ask me another obvious question again, can Gokudera and I go to our seats _now_? It's really tiresome, you know." Tsuna, demanding for his seat. It's really tiring you know, walking all around the campus after a fight, you'll feel wreck after that, and this teacher keep asking him the obvious facts that the teacher should have known before him. He's his brother's homeroom teacher after all, why didn't he know?

"Just go sit. And you, introduce yourself." Nezu-sensei just sigh in defeat, today is not really his day. 'And what's with these new students anyways, the school is halfway done people, why do you keep transferring?! Do you even know how hard it was to always changed my set of attendance?!' Nezu-sensei just wants to pull all his hair, but refrain himself to do so as so was he is inside the classroom. "Ah, hai." Giotto stepped inside the classroom, smirking inwardly to himself because he can feel the hungry eyes only staring at him. He flashed a smile that almost made most of the girls in his class faint, well he is expecting Tsuna to have the same reaction too, but he failed, Tsuna wasn't looking at him at all. This made Giotto frown a little, but went along with it. His brother is always like that anyways.

"Ieyasu Giotto, 15 turning 16 on January. Shimon High. Nice you meet you." Giotto almost hurt his ears from the sudden outburst and squealing. After that, cue nosebleeds. "Damn it! Shut up! Your hurting Juudaime's and my ears from your squealing, so just shut up fucking nosy brats!" Gokudera growled the students; which clearly made an opposite response. Nezu-sensei ruffled his hair in annoyance and calls for maintenance again; there are bloods everywhere and girls on the floor. Yep, most of the girls fainted, from the exception of Hana, Haru, and Kyoko. [**A/N: **I'll introduce them properly on the incoming chapters.]

Giotto asks his teacher, "Uhm, so where do I sit?" Giotto was secretly hoping to sit next to his little brother, but unfortunately there's no vacant left, and wait a minute. 'Why is Reborn in here?!' Giotto asks himself, not really minding if Enma's in there. He already expected it since Cozart is coming with his best friend next week. "Ah right, you'll sit next to Sasagawa-san, she's by far right corner almost next to the door. Sasagawa, raise your hand." Nezu-sensei asked, wait no, demand. Kyoko raises her hand, and gave a slight smile to the blond. She doesn't possess any liking to the blond, thank you very much. Giotto slightly depress from his seat, but shrugs it off. He has Tsuna during breaks anyways.

Reborn on the other hand, slightly smirking to himself. 'So, Giotto Vongola finally reaches his destination, eh? And who would have thought that Giotto is an acquaintance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, or rather say a close friend?' Reborn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw the admiration and loyalty in Gokudera's eyes which are directing to the brunet. 'Huh, that was surprising.' Gokudera is a man of himself, vowing to never trust anyone and live only for himself, and yet today, he's showing his admiration and loyalty to a certain brunet. How the brunet did it, Reborn has no clue. He'll find it out sooner or later anyway; he's the greatest hitman after all. That's his job in Italy.

Enma, quite surprised at the image of a certain blond, yep, this is his brother's best friend back in Shimon. Tsuna sat in silence, and Nezu-sensei began his 'so exciting' subject _again_. And _again_, no one bothered to listen to this little fart. This teacher's face is so aggravating that seeing just half of his face will lose your will to have a good day.

* * *

Yamamoto, clenching his fists, while looking at his broken arm. How can he play baseball now if he has this stupid defective arm of his? Yamamoto couldn't think straight at all. Throughout the day, he keeps clenching his fists to the point where it will almost bleed and secretly asking for some time alone because all these students keep asking him how he is doing, and if he will be all right. And Yamamoto, being the 'kind' person he is, just laughs it off and says he is fine. No one can see the fakeness of his laughs, except Reborn and Tsuna of course. Reborn just ignored it, since it's not his problem. But Tsuna can't simply ignore it, even though he doesn't like this type of guy. So, when the day was done, he bid goodbye to his nii-chan, and to his _friend_, Gokudera, and told them that he just needs to do something, and he will be fine. The two reluctantly says yes, but went home otherwise.

* * *

Tsuna made his way to the classrooms, not really caring if he sees the prefect in the hallway. Tsuna just wants to find Yamamoto, and he needs to find him soon because he feels that something might happen if he waste any more minute of their time. Tsuna's feet led him to the rooftop, and there he found Yamamoto almost reaching the edge of the sidelines, and one single step can cost his life. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted really loud, intending to be heard only by Yamamoto, but apparently it was too loud; he didn't know that there's a certain prefect signing papers on his lounge and heard his scream. Yamamoto cringed as he heard his name, and looks at the panting brunet. 'Huh, he must have run a lot.' Yamamoto thought.

Tsuna furrowed his eyes and raises his brows asking 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' That kind of thing, which Yamamoto understood perfectly. Yamamoto laughs a laugh that doesn't have anything in it, and stared at the brunet. "So, you went here just to pity me? I don't need it. I'm completely fine with all this." Yamamoto stared at the Tsuna's eyes again, it's feels so cold. So, Yamamoto clenches his fists again and growl at the brunet,

"What do you know?! You know nothing! Don't act as if you own the world! I'm not perfect like you, you know that?! I'm not someone who excels at everything! I'm just a simple human being, you know?! And baseball is the only thing that made me interested in life, but because of this fucking defective arm, how could I not think of jumping on the roof?! Do you know how hard it is to lose something you've been dreaming in just missing a single step from the stairs?! I can't possibly join the pro league now! You don't know anything! I just wanna die and get this over with! And you-" Yamamoto was interrupted by a loud scream.

"You're stupid, you know that?! You're throwing your life to something idiotic as this?! Didn't the doctor tell you that you will recover soon?! Why don't you stuff those words in your petty little head before jumping to conclusion as crucial as this?! And, yes! I don't know anything, and I don't really care! But you know what, I'm fucking jealous! You know why?! You got to have fun! And I didn't even experience that in my entire life! Do you know how that feels, huh?! You don't! And you will surely don't because you have baseball in your life! You have that fucking baseball that gets you to have fun! And as for me, I don't have that kind of luxury! I don't have something that interests me that can make my head think over and over of that something every day! I don't have any motivation to continue my fucking predictable life; do you know how that feels, huh? No! And yet, I'm standing here right in front of you, completely kicking and alive, and you're just throwing your life because of a minor injury? How pathetic can you be?" Tsuna stated angrily. Damn this feeling, he can't take it anymore.

Tears start falling from the corner his eyes, still staring at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was completely stunned at the sudden outburst of the brunet, Tsuna's words reaches his head and snaps out of his stupid act, and was about to jump on the safe place when his foot slipped. 'This is the end for me, huh?' Yamamoto thought while closing his eyes, waiting for his death.

'Damn it!' Tsuna ran after the falling Yamamoto and quickly grabs his hands, and try pulling him up. Yamamoto opens his eyes and sees the struggling brunet pulling him up with all his strength. Yamamoto helps by lighting himself up, and pushing himself to the roof, but it's still not working. Yamamoto sees a crossbow held by a certain brunet, got it from who knows where, and ordered Yamamoto, "Grab my hands with both of your hands, and try to push yourself up. And then, quickly jump to the top, get it?! Now!" And Yamamoto did what he was told, thankfully it was a success. They both panted, quickly grasping for air. Yamamoto was the first one to catch his breath.

"Wow! That was really something! Hahahaha." Yamamoto, laughing as usual. But now, it's real laugher. Tsuna just smiled, and then smack Yamamoto's head which has the same impact as if you smack your head with a mallet. "You stupid! What were you thinking?! You could have died, you know! What will happ-" Tsuna was interrupted with his angry speech when hands were wrapped around his tiny little waist. This stops him from talking since it was so sudden. Not that he really cares though. He doesn't see anything wrong with it. "Thank you." Yamamoto muttered, still hugging the brunet.

Yamamoto could feel the tense in the brunet's shoulder slowly calming down. He smiled to himself, he just found a friend, huh? "Ah, Yamamoto-san, you can let go now." Tsuna asks, not trying to sound rude. Yamamoto frowns and faces the brunet, "You need to call me Takeshi." Yamamoto felt that the brunet is shaking, worried what was wrong, he quickly let go of the brunet's waist, and look what was happening. There he found a certain brunet crying in tears while laughing. Yamamoto couldn't help himself but smile, this is the first time he saw the little brunet's eyes filled with colors, which he finds really beautiful. Tsuna's eyes filled with happiness are just fun to watch. "Anyway, let's go home, Yamamoto." Tsuna held out his hands inviting Yamamoto to go home, which Yamamoto gladly accepts and made their way home.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? Hahaha. This story is just getting suckier and suckier at every minute. Wait, is that even word?! HAHAHAHA. Thank you, though. I appreciate all your reviews, follows, and favorites. And btw, can someone tell me the difference between the ratings? 'Cause I don't know. Hehe. I just clicked Rated K, for some reason. Teach me? Thanks. ~ :D I'll go update as soon as I can. But, probably not until the end of this week. Class is almost over. Hihi. Bye-bi~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **There's one story that made me hate Vongola Primo for a minute, it's a good thing it was gone. It was horrible, and it was also the time I was re-watching the acceptance of Vongola Decimo. Oh well. Here's Chapter 4. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Similar Yet Different**

Yamamoto and Tsuna were walking silently down the street; Yamamoto kept his eyes lock on the petite brunet. He felt this urge to just hug the brunet, and keep him close to his chest. Yamamoto tried to keep his thoughts just to himself, 'Just what the hell am I thinking?' Quite few blocks more before they reach Tsuna's house, "Ne, Tsuna. What do you think of me?" Tsuna felt like jumping from the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. Keeping his pace, Tsuna look straight in the eye while still walking, and blatantly said, "I don't like you."

This seems caught Yamamoto off guard, 'This guy is really straightforward huh? I should've seen that coming.' He mentally cursed himself, and gave a questioning look to Tsuna asking a question why he doesn't like him; everyone like him, not trying to be conceited there. "You're a faker." Tsuna said simply. Yamamoto was amazed and surprisingly, he's happy. "So you knew all along, huh?" Yamamoto asks, eyes lock on the brunet. Tsuna just nod, "Since when?" He's still curious on how the brunet could easily see through his façade, "Since kindergarten." Tsuna just said monotonously eyeing on his house.

"Guess we're here. You wanna come in?"

"No, I'm good. See you tomorrow then?" Tsuna just nod, and was about to turn his back when he feels something on his head. He looks up, and sees Yamamoto grinning while ruffling his hair. 'Cute' Yamamoto thought when saw the glint pinkish cheeks of Tsuna, then it turns into normal again, 'Darn, he controls his emotions really good.' Yamamoto sighed inwardly, and then stops at ruffling the other's soft gravity hair, though he didn't really want to, but he needs to go home.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow." Tsuna just place a small smile, and then Yamamoto walks off, waving to the brunet. You can still see the smile on Yamamoto's face.

* * *

Tsuna just entered the door, still stunned by the fact that Yamamoto just ruffled his hair; he had an awkward feeling at first, but secured himself that it just Yamamoto being Yamamoto, acting like an older brother. Tsuna slightly nod at his mom, who's unsurprisingly still at the kitchen. Sometimes he wonders if his mom actually leaves the kitchen, 'cause seriously, he hasn't seen his mom anywhere else other than their kitchen, well except for their door, and boy he's nearly 16.

He went upstairs, wash his face, and change his clothes to pajamas; it's a striped pajama with ducks all over it. Don't blame him; it's his mom who bought it, and it was embarrassing to think about because that's what his mom gave to him as present three years ago during Christmas Eve, still with his father's care, and Giotto was there too. It was a horrifying event of his life, thank you very much.

Tsuna went downstairs, feeling the hunger that he was bearing until Yamamoto dropped him off, even if he did want to buy something, it would be awkward to just ask, "Can we stop by at a fast food chain, or something? 'Cause mother father, my head is aching from hunger." Well, he was thankful though, his stomach didn't growl until Yamamoto was far enough. As Tsuna was getting his dinner, still unsurprised by his mother's presence, saw Giotto at the corner of his eyes, sitting on the sofa bed, while munching his junk foods, and guess what he's watching, none other than Spongebob Squarepants.

"Nii-chan, enjoying yourself with sponge?" Tsuna merely chuckled and settled to sit next his brother. Who's apparently lost in his deep thoughts, and Tsuna winced at the blonde's attitude today. Don't think he hasn't notice that his nii-chan was acting weird ever since they walked in to the classroom with Gokudera on his side. Giotto who was surprised by the voice, 'Damn, I let my guard down.' He was apparently thinking on why he reacted that way toward Tsuna, all wanting him all for himself. He shoved his _inhumane_ thoughts, and gave his fake grin at his brother and said, "You're up talking first today, something happened?" Tsuna is not a talker, and Giotto understood that better than anyone.

Throughout the whole day, you can easily count on how many words he produced in one day. And man, you'll be surprised, it was like five to six words a day, and that was it. Tsuna is one heck of a mystery, even for Giotto, his brother is just hard to read. He's so composed, and can easily calm himself down. You can easily make him blush, but you'll see that in just a millisecond, but the brunet is just so oblivious to the fact that he just blushed. Tsuna can control his emotions, have that coming, but openly smile whenever he feels like to. It's been years since the last time he heard his brother's laugh, and he hasn't heard it since the day he came, only a mere chuckle.

He snuggles on his little brother's chest, and felt himself completely comfortable. Okay, this is out of his usual character. "What do you think you're doing, _Giotto_?" Tsuna only calls Giotto by its name whenever he's mad, or simply confused, which was rare. "It's nothing, Tsu-chan. I just wanna hug _my _brother." There was a slight possessiveness in Giotto's voice when he said the 'my' part, unsurprisingly, Tsuna didn't give a damn about it. "Nii-chan, you're acting weird today. Is something wrong?" Currently stroking his brother's blond yet silky hair, and much to Giotto's pleasure and all. Tsuna didn't mind their closeness, since Giotto always do that whenever he's upset, or just wants attention. Yep, his nii-chan can be a child sometimes. "It's nothing. Don't fret about it." Though muffled, since Giotto's face was buried in his chest, Tsuna understood.

Tsuna sat straight, still arms around his petite waist, and face on his chest, he place both his hands around Giotto's shoulders, picking up the older male, and making Giotto look into his brown caramel orbs eyes, "Nii-chan, what's wrong?" Worried expression can be seen on Tsuna's eyes, and Giotto hates to see those eyes, especially when it's directed to him. It makes him feel small and vulnerable. Giotto bit his lower lip, looking at Tsuna's expectant eyes, patiently waiting for his answers. Gitto mentally cursed himself, and sigh in defeat. "I-I w-was a-apparently h-having thoughts about y-y-you, thoughts a-about h-h-having y-y-you just for m-m-myself." Giotto stutters, while his blood was rushing up to his cheeks, whose apparently was still on the hold of his little brother. Giotto was expecting a loud slap, who wouldn't be? That's the most embarrassing thing to say, and to his little brother figure nonetheless, but boy was he surprised. The hands on his cheeks were trembling; he opens his sky emerald eyes, he closed them right after he confessed, well sort of, and focuses on the now cracking brunet.

Tsuna was on the verge of crying at his brother's possessiveness, it was unbearable to watch. Tsuna was watching and listening intently to his brother's stuttering words, and he couldn't help himself but suppressed a huge laugh. The whole house was filled with Tsuna's angelic laugh at least that was what Giotto hearing. Giotto was slightly confused at the sight of his brother's laugher, which he finds really soothing to his pair of ears, but after a while. He got annoyed, 'how the hell was that even funny?' Giotto thought, though he hates breaking Tsuna's trance of laugher, he just couldn't sit back and be laugh at something he didn't find funny. "Tsunayoshi, what the hell are you laughing for?" Right right, Giotto has a habit too, much like to Tsuna's. Calling their names whenever they're angry, or just plain confuse. And today was no exception, his little brother cracking up, almost dying from his happiness, and Giotto didn't even have the slightest clue on why his brother is laughing in the first place.

Tsuna tried to calm himself, successfully he did, but smiles and grin can still be seen on his face, while saying, "Nii-chan, I'll always be your brother. Why did you even find it strange that you want me just for yourself? Of course, I will always be. I'm your little brother, and you're my brother after all." Tsuna said, snickering at his brother's shocked expression, which apparently is not something to be shock for, but Tsuna just ignored and sat back on the sofa again. Giotto on the other hand was mentally cursing, head banging on his imaginary wall, and mentally letting out a cry of pain and annoyance, like dear Kami-sama, his brother's obliviousness can be the scariest thing of all yet the cutest too, damn it. For someone so observant, and can read other people, why can't his little brother read the atmosphere of love. 'Ack, that was gay.' Giotto snapping out of his lala land of dreams snuggles upon his little brother's chest again."Nii-chan, go back to your old self again, you're starting to creep me out." Giotto just chuckle, and snuggle more on his brother's chest. 'Well, it's better than nothing. At least, I was able to let it out.' And then, sleep has visited both of them.

Nana just laughs to herself, his son never changes. She's still in the kitchen by the way. His son is the most innocent person in the whole world; probably he got it from her. She was like that too, back in the old days. Nana went to the cabinet, which again, still in the kitchen, and place an orange blanket with blue clouds in it to his sons. Yep, she considers Giotto as her son, not that she really minds.

* * *

Yamamoto was walking slowly, still has this small trace of smile in his lips, while heading towards their Sushi Restaurant. His dad owns it, yet his dad still wants to work there, and saying that making sushi for his customers is a job that he will definitely bring on his grave. "I'm home!" Yamamoto screamed at no one, but he knew his father was just at the kitchen preparing for tomorrow's business again. It's been a habit of his, so Yamamoto just let it be. Still has his sling arm, Yamamoto reach over to the countertop which is facing the kitchen where his dad is.

Tyuyoshi, Yamamoto's dad, was still wary about his son's presence, he remembered clearly as daylight from the sun the form on the face of his son was wearing this morning. But, upon hearing his son's cheerful voice, he felt that he reaches his temper about his son's fakeness, he faces him; he was about to growl at his son and say such things, but he was stopped. His son's face was glowing, and it was freaking real. Tyuyoshi smiled inwardly to himself, too embarrass to suppress his affection to his son. "Takeshi, did something good happen?" Yamamoto looks up to his dad, and grinned widely, and said, "I found a friend, dad."

* * *

Inside the jet, there were seven male handsome looking people. The male with blond hair with sharp cold terrifying eyes was on the side, sitting perfectly with newspapers on his hands, while sipping his coffee, the other male with red hair and has pair of weird looking red eyes yet it's still mesmerizing was seating next to him who's looking at the window, savoring his moments with the sky. The one with dark brown hair almost black with dirty honey colored eyes were shouting how extremely wide and comfortable the jet was. There were two males standing and one sitting comfortably on his chair, bickering at each other, well, it was really a one-sided argument, since the other party just ignored all the complaints, and still sleeping soundly at his chair.

"Damn it, that's it you little runt! I'll throw you out the window right now! Don't think I can't do that!" The pink haired man, 'Damn it, it's red!' Or so he says, was tightly gritting his teeth while looking at the little green haired male with blue eyes, which was still soundly asleep.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, your anger issues is worsening." The black haired man with dark black eyes, calming down the storming pink haired male, 'Damn it! It's red!'

"Idiot! Who the hell told you about me having anger issues?!" The _red _haired man growl, popping some veins on his neck. He was on the verge of throwing that little runt on the window, while something cuffed his large hands.

"What the hell is this for?!" The red haired man hissed at the blond male with sharp cold terrifying eyes for cuffing his one hand, and the other was on a pole, where did that pole come from, no one can tell.

"Hn." That's what all he says, bringing out a large piece of duct tape, and then places it on the other's loud mouth. Getting his peace back once again, he sat back down and began reading his newspaper. "Mhmmnhm!" That's all you can hear from the red haired male. The black haired male with dark eyes were silently chuckling while sitting comfortably again facing the man with blue hair, apparently has an odd pineapple looking style, and has pair of blue eyes still sleeping soundly on his chair.

'Damn it, I'll get my revenge Alaude. Just you wait.' G, smirking wildly, failed to notice the smug on Alaude's face, as if he will get his revenge. Not before the human race is gone. While Cozart is just chuckling at his friends. Letting a heave sigh in relief that the room is peaceful again, while thinking of his old friend. 'Giotto, we're almost there.'

* * *

**Kring. Kring.**

Tsuna again slammed his alarm clock, he wonders why is that thing still working, and then went straight to the bathroom washing his messy yucky face, it has saliva dripping down on his left cheeks. If he's not facing his own face in the mirror, he would have puke at the sight. He went downstairs, still shock on how on earth he was in his bedroom. He remembers that he was at the living room with his nii-chan before he shut his eyes. Still sleepy, he clumsily fell down the stairs, earning stares from the occupants downstairs.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! Are you okay?!" Nana goes to his son; his son still has his clumsy self after all. Nana giggled, that was not really nice, while helping his son to get up, and place him on the sofa. She places a bag of ice on his son's head, which has clearly showing a large red shape of a ball in his son's head. Giotto chuckle at his little brother's clumsiness, this happens often before, but Tsuna 'lost' it, and composed himself every day. He's happy that his brother has still its clumsiness; it wouldn't be fun if he doesn't. Okay, that was a little mean, but hey. Wouldn't you wish for it?

After eating their breakfast, they stand up, and get their bags that were placed in the sofa. Kissed the brunette, and the two went off the door. Slightly hearing voices outside, the two peeked at the door, and Tsuna was surprised to see Yamamoto and Gokudera in front of his gate. Yamamoto, sensing Tsuna's presence, looks away with the scowling silveret and waved at Tsuna,

"Tsuna, good morning!" Yamamoto, grinning widely at the sight of the petite brunet.

"Bastard! How dare you say Jyuudaime's name so casually?!" Gokudera scowling at Yamamoto, this baseball idiot is really ticking him off. Those smiles and laughs that he responds to his anger, it's just annoying somehow. Tsuna, walking with his brother on the side, still wondering why are these two in front of his house. When they reach the gate, Tsuna tilted his head to side, 'Why are you here?' Yamamoto catching the meaning of the brunet, let out a nice smile, and said, "We're walking you to school."

"Yes Jyuudaime! I shall protect you with my life, so I need to stay by your side all the time!" Gokudera said while having cat ears again, and those eyes with stars in it. It's creepy, really, but Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He smiled at his two self-proclaimed 'friends' and says, "Good morning, you two." He waited for their response, but nothing came so he just walks. Failing to notice the pink color in the three males' cheeks. 'Tsuna's smile was genuine,' they all thought.

They went straight to the classroom, earning stares from the class, most of it was focused on Tsuna, and Tsuna didn't like it. He hates attention. Tsuna's blood was rushing on his cheeks, he hates attention the most, and he is getting it right now. The students all thought, 'What the hell just happened? Did Loner-Tsuna just walks off with the new students who were unsurprisingly popular, and the famous baseball player in school?!' They gasped.

"Oy bastards! Stop staring at Jyuudaime, I'll blow you all in bits if you don't stop staring!" Gokudera growled, he hates the dirty looks that his classmates were giving to his savior, and he also feels that his savior hates attention coming from the reddening of Tsuna's cheeks, which is quietly cute, but now is not the right time. Yamamoto was also smiling, though inside he wants to cut these lots into pieces, they were all giving dirty looks on Tsuna, and he wasn't happy about it. Giotto on the other hand looks calm on the outside, but inside he really wants to burn this people into ashes, he knows the fact that Tsuna hates attentions, but the looks that they're giving to Tsuna is so unforgivable. Yamamoto and Giotto also want to growl like Gokudera did, but the pleading eyes on Tsuna stopped them. Gokudera, did too. They all went to their respected seats, not minding the dirty stares coming from their classmate.

* * *

"Oy, dame-Tsuna." Reborn wants to be involved with this brunet too, for some reason he himself doesn't know. This student just intrigues him most, and that was rare. His interests have a high level, and this brunet did it effortlessly. Reborn earned glares from Gokudera and Giotto, while Yamamoto smiles like his usual self but there's a glint of force in it. And Enma on the other hand was confused, but didn't dare to ask. He concluded to himself that Tsuna is his total opposite. He was a coward little shit, though popular in girls, a kind person who always tends to run, get clumsily bruised, and don't have the urge to fight back even if he can. And to Enma, Tsuna is the one on top, comparing it to a triangle; Tsuna was at the top, while he was barely at the tip on the side. Though he feels strange around the brunet, he didn't dare to know it for himself, for him, getting close to Tsuna is like having your death wish, well for him. He doesn't want to get involved in someone who he can't reach, who he can't touch even the tip of its toe.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow to the student with the fedora hat, seriously, how come he hasn't got caught yet for wearing such stupid hat in school? ! He doesn't remember that they were on the first name basis, and what the hell with the "dame" part, did this guy think they were close enough? They haven't even introduces properly to each other yet. So, Tsuna just ignored the fedora guy and looks at the window. Gokudera and Giotto snickered; Sasagawa whose next to Giotto was having doubts on the other's mentality, but just shoved it off, it's not her problem. Yamamoto kept his smile, slightly grinned, Tsuna is just natural. Reborn was pissed, he really is. 'This kid is gonna get it, just you wait.' Reborn smirked, when he was about to turn to the blabbering teacher, Tsuna's lips form into a small grinned, and said, "I'll wait for it then." Then, Tsuna focused on the sky again, ignoring his 'favorite' teacher's elite-ness. Seriously, his subject was supposedly Algebra, but every freaking day, almost half of their time was taken by this old fart's elite-ness stories which no one really in the classroom really cared about.

"We're having a school trip in two weeks, the student council hasn't decided on where to go yet, but they're assuring you that you will have your school trip in two weeks together with the students of Millefiore High and Kokuyo High. You'll be having joint activities most of the time and it's a way to strengthen the bond in the schools that are close almost neighboring schools to our school." This announcement caught Tsuna's interest, 'School trip, eh? Sounds fun' Most of the students in the classroom scream really loud, most were from the girls, the guys just grinned, why? Those two schools were known as the school of beauties and hotties. Well, that's what the rumor says, Tsuna doesn't really care, he just wants to have the school trip, and explore Japan.

* * *

Half of the day was done, Tsuna with his nii-chan, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, they were eating at the school cafeteria, Tsuna doesn't really want to because of the people, but the trio insisted, and he wasn't that heartless to just bring them down, it's his 'friends' request anyway, so just nodded in defeat. Tsuna's still not used to people talking to him and the feeling of having friends is still new to him, but on the bright side, he's happy. He finally has friends, and it's three indeed. Tsuna was eating in silence with his brother, while the two were bickering, well, sort of a one-sided since it's Gokudera who keeps shouting cursing words, while Yamamoto just laughs it off. What's the reason of Gokudera's anger? Yamamoto accidently tap Tsuna's uniform on the shoulder, and Gokudera reacted as if his savior was attack and assassinated, and started his fuss about Yamamoto's insolence of touching his savior, and Yamamoto just laughs it off.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down, your anger issue is worsening." Yamamoto, slyly smiling. Gokudera's reactions are just fun to watch, and the temperamental friend didn't disappoint him when he senses the dark aura surrounding the silveret.

"Basta-" Gokudera was stopped when he heard someone was laughing, he was going to growl on the person, but what he saw was surprising. Yamamoto and Giotto both look at Tsuna who's laughing so hard at his seat, while looking at the two who were bickering a while ago. 'It was calming.' They all thought. Tsuna sensing the stares of his friends, stops himself from laughing much to the trio's dismay, and quickly apologized. But the trio didn't mind. 'The music is over. Damn it.' They all cursed.

* * *

The bell rang, and they quickly got their stuff ready, and headed to their room. Not wanting to be bitten to death by a certain prefect, which Tsuna thought he hasn't seen patrolling the school ground. Tsuna shoved it off and made his way to his seat. The day has gone quickly, and now the school's over, for Tsuna no. He was punished to clean their classroom and the school library after school, together with Enma, the reason? They were sleeping.

"Are you sure, you'll be okay? I can wait for you, you know." Giotto still trying to insists on waiting his little brother, who knows who will abuse his brother. Oh, he won't forgive himself if any of that happens.

"Yeah, Tsuna. It will be fine for us to wait." Yamamoto was trying to insist on waiting too, he's worried about his little friend. His little friend looks so fragile, and he feels the urge to protect him with all his strength.

"Jyuudaime! It will be fine and we'll help too." Gokudera wanted really bad to stay with his friend, he wants to protect the fragile looking person, though the other appears strong enough to protect himself, Gokudera still has this feeling that he needs to protect his little savior.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine. I'll send you a message if I get home, is that okay?" Tsuna quickly hand his number to the two, and shoved them away. He needs to start cleaning, dang it. Yamamoto and Gokudera were happy to get their little friend's number. And they all went home. Giotto did too.

* * *

Tsuna made his way to their room. He saw Enma sitting beside the window, Tsuna didn't bother to say hello. Like he always told you, he doesn't like talking. So, Tsuna just grabs the cleaning supplies from the teacher's table, and starts cleaning the classroom, not minding if the other was doing anything or not. He just wants to finish this work. Enma was looking at the brunet, he was wondering why wasn't the brunet minding if he's doing work or not, feeling guilty he grabs one of the cleaning supplies and started cleaning too. Soon after twenty minutes of scrubbing and dusting, they were done.

"Hoo. That was fun." A form of smile came from Tsuna's lips and Enma couldn't help himself but blushed. It was a nice view, thank you very much. Tsuna's innocence attacks again and quickly place his hands on Enma's forehead much to Enma's shock and again, his face gone deeper red.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't have a fever, do you? Your face is all red, do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Tsuna asks faster than he usually talks, he was worried. 'Why does everyone turn red whenever I touch their forehead? Are my hands that smelly? I'm pretty sure I wash it all the time.' Tsuna thought.

"N-no, I-I'm fine." He was seriously going to faint right now, but the other's worried expression was stuck in his head like glue, and he couldn't help himself but feel bad if he fainted on him.

"Oh, okay," replied the brunet. Tsuna removes his hands from the other's forehead, and started walking away. They were done anyway, so they need to the library now. A voice from his back stops him,

"N-ne, S-sawada-san, w-what does it feel like to have friends?" Enma just randomly asks the question, it came from the back of his mind; he couldn't stop himself, and just blurted it all out. He was expecting a laugh in response because of his stupid question, but he saw a smile form on Tsuna's face again.

"Actually it was strange a feeling. I feel warm and happy whenever I see my _friends_, but I still have my doubts. I can't help it. Ever since I was a child, my nii-chan was the only person I considered my friend, and when he left me years ago, it was painful. It was still hunting me until now, those feelings; I don't want to experience it again. Before my nii-chan came into my life, I was already a loner. My classmates bully me every day because I always jump on my mom whenever the school ends, and my dad will stroke my hair in return. The bullying didn't stop; I wasn't fighting back because I don't want anyone to be hurt. So in the end, I was the one left bruised and the other laughs. I didn't really care because they were having fun, who am I to interfere, right? But the bullying got really out of hand, and the next thing I knew, wounded bodies were before my eyes. It was painful, I thought...

A sigh of relief came to me, but the next morning, they kicked me out of school. They told my parents painful things, and didn't even bother to look at my inflicting wounds. It was painful, but I was happy that I'm going to change schools. That's where I met my nii-chan, he was the only one that I felt warm and safe, when he left me, it was the end, and I didn't feel anything towards anyone again besides my parents. Though I didn't hold a grudge against my nii-chan, it was still painful. I learned how to control my emotions, and in the end, I show no emotion to everyone, probably that's what the reason they didn't come near me. I didn't feel anything anyway; it wasn't that big of a deal. I prefer to be alone, to work alone, and to stand all alone. It wasn't that hard, but then I felt empty. I was longing for friends after all, and then my nii-chan came back. It was the best day ever, I felt those warm feelings again. And then Gokudera's friendship came, he was an oddly loyal person, but I like his antics, and Yamamoto. I didn't like him before, he was a faker. Since kindergarten, it's when I was kick off the school and transferred half semester on his school, he was always keeping his smile, and it annoyed me. That guy doesn't even know how to frown, not that I want him to, but forcing yourself to smile just to maintain your popularity even if you're sulking inside is the most stupid thing I'd ever seen, and he'd done that until the day he broke his arm. I was glad to see him having real smiles and laughs, and it made me smile to myself because it was really warm. I feel warm with my friends, the warmth feeling that I hadn't experience long ago, it was the best."

Tsuna stops, smiling to the other male in the room. Enma was listening; he was surprised to see the other side of the brunet because since the time he transferred, all he sees was a pair of emotionless eyes, and not a single care over the world.

"I see myself in you, Enma-kun." Tsuna said simply while smiling.

"E-eh? We're nothing alike, as far as I can see."

"We're similar in almost everything, yet different at the same time."

"W-what? I'm lost," Enma is so confused right now, and Tsuna can tell. Tsuna let out a small smile, and said, "Enma-kun, you're kind, and everyone can see it, my nii-chan and mom says I'm nice, but I don't know it. I'm willing to protect everyone I care, but no one sees it. Your eyes show everyone that you will do anything to protect everyone yet you yourself don't know. We're both practically the same, yet different at the same time. The only similarity that we have that difference don't interfere is the determination to find happiness." Tsuna smiled at Enma, and headed to the door. Enma couldn't help himself but smile; the brunet really is a special human being.

"Ne, Sawada-san." Enma calls.

"Yeah? And please just call me, Tsuna."

"I can be your friend." Enma smiled, and Tsuna smiled in return. They both talk, well Enma is the one talking the whole time, it was surprising for Tsuna's part, he didn't think that Enma is a talkative person, a loud mouth to be exact. Tsuna and Enma forgot about the time, and they felt the atmosphere around them drop down below zero, which stops Enma from talking, and looks at the door of the classroom,

"Herbivores, what are you still doing here?" Tsuna and Enma just got their luck.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if there's a slight similarities in Miss Tsuna-Lover's story, that story just got stuck in my head like glue. It was really good. You should try reading it. Anyway, thanks for the favorites and follow, though I don't really what those are for. Haha. Arrivederci. ~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Can someone suggest a good story with Tsuna as an uke in it? But don't suggest any R27 pairings, I'm not fond of those. I see Reborn as baby, and nothing more. Well, here you can expect him, but I really don't like any of R27, I'm more of a G27, 1827, 6927, 10027, 0027, Fon27, A27, and D27. But, don't fret, I will include all of them here. Even the Varia, just wait. So here's chapter 5, sorry for the messed up writing, I don't usually do proofreading. But, I'll fix all of my chapters. Thank you. :D And btw, I changed the rating to T for words, as I mentioned before, I'm not good at lemon scenes. I'm not romantic at all. It gives me creeps. But I'll try. :D

**Gab18.27: **Haha, salamat po. (:

**moongirljc: **Thanks! :D

**hibari-kyo: **Thank you, and expect Reborn on the upcoming chapters. :) Though I prefer his baby form, I'll still include him in his adult form. 'Cause admit it or not, Reborn looks hot. HAHAHAHA.

**Lapsis angelus Julliene: **Thanks! And girl, you have a long username. Hahah, nice! :D

**poisson: **Hai. Hai. Thank you! :D

**Peanut Buddy: **Thanks! Haha, hai hai. ^^

**xXnazaraXx: **Thanks! (:

**Joey Ketail: **Haha, hai hai. :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hurt My Friends, Feel the Air of Hell**

"Herbivores, what are you still doing in _my _school?" Tsuna wanted to snort loudly, but kept his pace. This prefect is certainly will be hard to deal with. Though he has confidence in himself, he can't let Enma get hurt by this prefect's stupid antics. Protecting the school, before its students, who would normally think of that? Tsuna groaned inwardly, this is not the time to fret what was done, is done as his father always told him before. Just face it. He sighs, and looks at Enma who was apparently gripping on Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna wanted to smack Enma in the head, he could feel the strong aura coming from Enma, but couldn't tell why the hell Enma tries to held back.

"Well, Mr. Carnivore, we were sent here to perform clean hour duties, as our lovable teacher said so." Enma was trying to hold back his laughter at his _friend's _mockery of the prefect in front of them. Truth to be told, he wasn't intimidated by the presence of the Chairman Leader of Discipline Committee, he had seen enough stronger _inhumane _people which surprisingly he considers his friends, and they were most likely on par with Hibari Kyoya. He was hiding behind Tsuna because he doesn't want to fight, his older brother always tells him that fighting is not always the main priority to survive; sometimes you need to be calm and perceptive, analyze the situation, and make sure that people around you won't get hurt, and what way would that be? Of course, way of lowering your pride, and say you're sorry. 'I'm guessing it won't work on Hibari, though' Enma sighed inwardly still gripping on Tsuna's shirt and his head close to Tsuna's back. It wasn't hard, Tsuna's short, and Enma is slightly tall.

Hibari prepares to release his silver metal tonfas, both in hand gripping tightly. He was surely gonna beat the crap out of this herbivore, right here and there. These past few days had been hell for him, he was so pissed off, that even his right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya, didn't have the guts to go near him, the murderous aura that were filling Hibari for the last few days was hell for the members of the Discipline Committee. It was all because of this herbivore, lashing out here and there. Hibari can't pinpoint the feeling in his body whenever the herbivore is with someone, especially the blond guy, he skeptically didn't like him the time he saw the man's face. He was finding the right time to approach the brunet, to ask him for answers. As to why he was feeling that way.

Tsuna held Enma's hand, much to Enma's surprise and delight. Tsuna leaned closer to Enma, still holding its hands, and simply whisper. "When I make a move, go jump over the window. We're only on third floor so it would be fine. You can, right?" Enma just nod, can't speak for the moment. His eyes are lock on the brunet, while feeling the soft hands touching his, and mother father, he likes it! Tsuna smiled when something rub behind his back, it was Enma's head, failed to notice the reaction of the person in front of him.

Hibari sees how close the brunet and the red head are, and he doesn't like it. There's this feeling inside his chest, which he finds odd because their personal doctor didn't say anything about him getting heart problems, even his older brother told him that they don't have any of that weakness in their bloodline. He feels the urge to just bite this red headed student, and throw him off the cliff.

"For violating the school rules by staying here after school hours, I'll bite you herbivores to death." Cold piercing eyes are staring to Tsuna and Enma, Enma is still daydreaming because until now his body is trembling from the heat that he was getting just by touch of Tsuna's little hands. 'It's so smo-' His thoughts were interrupted when the hands of Tsuna tightened, and then said, "Hehe, see you later then Hibari-san~." And then the two jumped on the window, and run towards their home. Hibari on the other hand, groaned. "Hn." And then reaches for his office too. He'll make sure to ask that herbivore to his office tomorrow.

Tsuna and Enma are laughing so hard while running together hand in hand, looks like Tsuna hasn't noticed that his hands were still intertwined with the other. Enma keeps blushing from time to time, he can still feel the warmth feeling from Tsuna's hands, and it feels good. Enma tries to erase his thoughts, when suddenly. Tsuna quickly releases his hands with Enma, he just noticed that he was still holding Enma's hand, and he felt bad about it. "Enma-kun, I'm really sorry. I didn't notice." Tsuna is looking at the ground, making it looks like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Enma noticed the uneasiness of Tsuna, and he can't bear to see it. "It's fine, I don't mind. Let's go home, ne?" Enma tries his hard not to stutter and faint right in front of Tsuna, he feels his chest beating so loud, as if his heart is going to explode any minute, and his rate goes faster when he sees the smile on Tsuna's face. Tsuna nod, and prepares to go home.

* * *

Giotto is at home, finishing his homework for tomorrow while looking anxiously on the door. He's at the living room. Nana noticed this, and called out, "Gio-kun, Tsu-kun will be fine. Relax for a bit." Giotto just nod, he didn't get what Nana said anyway. The chime on their house rang, and Giotto almost stumbles upon his knees, and just realized that Tsuna can just enter the house, he has his keys, and 'why bother ringing the doorbell?' he thought. "Yo." Giotto almost fell on the floor when he saw what or who are standing in front of his very own eyes. "Oi, we're not ghosts. And dude, don't have any hospitality? What? We're just gonna stand here, and be bitten with these stupid insects? Ouch, damn it!" G exclaimed, he just got bit by some kind of insect in the neck. Giotto regained his posture, much to everyone's surprise, and said, "Come in," and he led the way inside their house.

"So, what the hell are guys doing here?" Giotto spat out his words. How can he be calm? All his friends were here, starting from Alaude to Daemon. Asari just smiled, and G wanted to strangle his best friend for being so _hospitable_. Nana just smiled. "Good Evening to you too, Giotto." G greeted sarcastically to his best friend. Giotto just ignored him, and waited for reply. "Ore-sama and these guys just got here a little early, what made you so grumpy?" Lampo asks tiredly, he's still sleepy even though he slept hurriedly when they boarded their jet. He's a lazy bum, that's Lampo for you.

"Well excuse me if I'm being rude, but why exactly are you all here?" Giotto said, he was sent here to search for someone, and _that_ someone is not that easy to find, and until now he's still have no clue on where on Japan is this person. He's just lucky that he was sent in Namimori. There is a rumor that this person is in Japan, and the person who sent him here took the chance and made him go here.

"We were sent here by _that _person to search for _that _someone. There's already a confirmation that _that _person is really in Japan. And judging by your moves, you haven't found anything yet." Cozart explained. Giotto just facepalmed, there would more trouble if these guys will stay here. "I just can't believe that we were sent here just to find one person, I mean, can't _that _person just choose you instead of a missing human being? Giotto, Japan is large, even if we have the enforcements all over the country, we can't possibly find someone with just a name, by now he might have different name. " Daemon explained, Asari is still smiling, while having tea, G is sitting fidgeted, Knuckle is talking to Nana and giving his regards and thanks on how extreme delicious is her tea, Alaude is standing on his ground, Cozart is just smiling to his friend, and Lampo is on the couch, having his little nap.

"I know, but I have a feeling that _that _person is here. And _that _person can't choose me, I'm not related to their blood line, and I'm hap-," Giotto was interrupted when two figures came in.

* * *

Tsuna and Enma were still walking, "Enma-kun, we forgot to clean the library. We're probably gonna get a Saturday detention after this." Tsuna just shrugged the thought, and Enma just smiled. They reached Tsuna's house, and Tsuna gestured that Enma can come in their house. Enma just nod, he wants to see how Tsuna's house looks like. They heard someone was talking in the house, Tsuna couldn't understand what the person was saying, but he's pretty sure that the person talking was his nii-chan. 'Did he have visitors?' Tsuna thought. Tsuna didn't bother to knock, and just open the door with his keys, gawking from so many people inside their house.

"Tsu-chan!" Giotto called his little brother happily, glowing crystals from his eyes. He was worried about his little brother, he wanted to help, but his brother was stubborn and shoved them away. He hugged his brother, and notice that Enma is in there too. 'Ara, Tsu-chan sure is making friends these past few days,' Giotto is still hugging his brother very tight, as if they didn't see each other for a long time. "N-nii-chan, c-can't breathe!" Tsuna was surprised by his brother, he might have worried him a lot, and he felt bad. The other occupants in the room can't help themselves, but have their jaw drops.

G who was currently looking at his magazine, it's not something bad, almost rips it in pieces, Asari almost choked at his tea, Knuckle whispers which is surprising, Lampo almost fell on the ground, Cozart blinks his eyes multiple times, Daemon was horrified, and Alaude almost smack Giotto in the head for acting like a herbivore.

"Ara, sorry Tsu-chan! Sorry! How was it? Let's go to the living room, I'll introduce you to others, Tsu-chan." Giotto was really happy, he was sulking at the sudden visits of his friends, but when Tsuna came in, his heart beats faster than his normal rate, but his eyes twitched when he sees how Enma looks at his brother. Enma felt the killing intent coming from his brother's best friend, and almost choked. 'What did I do?' he wants to run and hide at the moment, his knees are trembling, but it stops when he saw his brother's shock expression. "Nii-san!" Enma waves at his brother and Cozart waves back unconsciously .

Giotto, Tsuna, and Enma sat on the couch with Lampo, and all the occupants in the room are currently staring at the emotionless Tsuna. Tsuna is currently having mental cursing at his head, he can feel the stares that his nii-chan's friends are giving to him and for him who hates attention; this is nerve breaking. He managed to put a calm demeanor outside, but inside he's having a break down. 'What the hell, stop looking people, I'm not a large set of buffet!' Giotto can feel the stares they were getting, and sweat drop a bit. Maybe he overdid his actions. "So, this is my little brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Giotto announced awkwardly. They all stared at the brunet, and the brunet's eyes twitched a little. 'I'm gonna die, damn it!' Tsuna wanted to just vanish from his seat, the attentions he is getting is not really helping.

"Hello, nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm Asari Ugetsu." Tsuna just stared at the companion of his brother, and tried to see if he can trust this person. He's trying his hard to trust people, and he's just getting used to it, so he smiled, and nodded to Asari, though he feels like Asari-san resembles someone he knows. Asari was mesmerized by the smile of the young brunet, and he can feel his cheeks tainted pink for a bit.

"G." G doesn't like Tsuna the first time he walked in the house. So fragile, and weak. He doesn't like weak people, and will never ever bow to someone as low as insects. So he just said his name, and back of a little. Just like his brother, he will never ever consider someone in one of his friend or even acquaintance as weak as this brunet. Tsuna just smiled, he can sense the disliking of G to him, and he can sense why, since he looks like his friend Gokudera, 'they might have the same standards on being friends with people.'

"Ore-sama's name is Lampo, serve me." Lampo earns lots of glares, and crouched on the couch, Tsuna saw the tense going on between Lampo and the others, so he went over to Lampo, and tap his head. Lampo looks up, and Tsuna said, "Ne Lampo-kun, do you want me to eat my chips? As far as I can remember, I still have chips that nii-chan and I bought yesterday from the convenience store, do you want some? And I have my own cable tv on my room, do you wanna come?" Tsuna asks while smiling to Lampo. He feels like taking care of Lampo for some reason, but he likes it anyway. He sees Lampo as a little brother, not a teenager. Lampo was mesmerized by the eyes of the person in front of him, and just nod. Tsuna bows to all of them, and said,

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you people. And Enma-kun, do you wanna come? I think they're having a re-run of our favorite anime today, do you wanna watch with me and Lampo-kun?" Enma just nod, and followed the two figures in the kitchen to get some snacks, and then Tsuna made one last bow, and went upstairs.

* * *

The people in the room fell in silence, well Alaude was always like that anyway, but they're all looking at each other. Nana made her way to her room, and leaves the guys alone. Knuckle broke the silence by yelling, "What was that to the extreme?!" The other occupants glared at him, his voice is so loud, louder than someone who's using a megaphone. "Damn it Knuckle, lower your voice down! It's night time, you know! People are already asleep!" G snorted. This guy is just plain stupid, but he would admit, Knuckle's younger brother is much more idiot than his older brother.

"But, that was surprising. And Giotto, you didn't tell us you have a brother." Cozart recovered from the shock of Lampo's respond to the brunet. It was strange for Lampo to just follow someone as if he was a robot or something.

"I don't." Giotto just said simply. The other occupants glared at him, and raised their brows. "Well, technically he's not really my brother since we're not related and all, and _I'm thankful for that_, but we're like brothers, or something, and you guys didn't have to know him. It's not like you'll ever encounter him in Italy." Giotto explained, it's not his style to have secrets, but he can't let his little brother to be acquainted by his friends, they're dangerous all right.

"What are you trying to say, omnivore?" Alaude finally talked, he's a bit annoyed by this blond in front of him, and actually he didn't care about the brunet, but having secrets behind him is not something he can tolerate. He knows it's not important, it's not his duty to know all about this blond, but the mere fact that he was here for another reason besides the mission they were ought to do, it really aggravates him to end and just cuff this blond to death.

"Well, sorry? It's not my fault that I was sent here. And it really is not my fault that this city happens to be where my little brother is. To be honest, I had no idea that I would be sent here. When I heard the news that I would be staying to find _that _person, oh hell, I'll be honest to myself, I felt like jumping in the air." The other occupants sweat dropped at their friend, 'he's really fond of that brunet?' But Asari understood any better, there was something in that child that made him cast in his flock. G stood up, and smacks his friend's head.

"You idiot! We're here to find that person, and you're here seemingly enjoying your moment with your supposedly little _brother_, who are you kidding?!" G finally let his veins popped, his friends is just plain annoying.

"Damn it, G! That hurts! And why the hell are you even here? You could have at least visited me until tomorrow. I'm freaking tired you know, doing homework is not as easy as it looks! And you should have known that better! And for pete sake, keep quiet!" Giotto is really irritated right now. Right now his brother is with Lampo, for goodness sake, it's Lampo! He knows how annoying Lampo is, and he doesn't want to see the frustrated side of his brother. And the fact that his brother is currently watching his favorite anime, oh my goodness, disturbing him was the last resort that he would ever do in his fucking life. It's scary, really. Like dying off a cliff would be better than seeing Tsuna's wrath.

"We just wanted to see you, Giotto. What's with the cold treatment?" Asari smiled, he can see the irritation and nervousness surrounding his blond friend. Though he can understand the irritation, but the nervousness is not really necessary, is there something going on?

"That's harsh, you know." Cozart stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, I feel like we're being thrown out." Daemon said in amusement, he's definitely enjoying this, and he's expecting that something will happen at this very moment.

"Hn." Expect who it was. G just stared at his friend; he can see that his friend is fidgeting, as if afraid of something. It's surprising since the blond is always calm no matter how eerie the situation is. He wonders what this was about.

"THAT'S EXTREMELY UNFORGIVAB-!" Knuckle stated, or shouted but interrupted by the palm in his mouth. Giotto is behind Knuckle, and currently sweats dropping from his head. Any minute now, he could feel it. His brother, that is.

"Damn it, Knuckle! Lower your voice down! I told you to keep quiet!" Giotto hissed anxiously, and the other occupants stared at him surprisingly and with amusement too. They all stop staring at Giotto when they felt the living room's temperature felt oddly dropped down below zero, and they could feel the cold caramel brown eyes narrowed staring at them with irritation. Giotto crosses his fingers and muttered which everyone except the brunet heard, "I wonder if I have enough money to partially stay at some hotel?" And silently walking up close to the door. The other occupants stared at him confusingly, and back on the figure standing before them.

* * *

Tsuna, Enma, and Lampo were watching their favorite anime. Tsuna just learned that Lampo also watches animes in Italy, and he couldn't help but smile. Anime is his thing, and anyone who dared interfere with his show will never ever be forgiven. Well, at least for an hour or so. They're all watching their anime while munching his chips, Tsuna actually enjoys Lampo's and Enma's company as much as he enjoyed with Gokudera's and Yamamoto's. Speaking of, he misses his two friends already. Even though he hasn't seen them for just full three hours, he can't help but miss their presence, the bickering and laughing was his favorite part whenever he sees his two _friends_. Ah, friend. 'I didn't know it was this good to have friends. _I feel so safe._' He thought. They were watching the anime on tv, when Tsuna heard a lot of shouting downstairs.

Enma and Lampo are munching their chips together with Tsuna, when they felt the temperature around the room felt dropped below zero. They turn to each other in confusion, and turn to Tsuna. They shivered in fear, and stayed put at their seats and didn't dare to approach the brunet.

"Oh my god, I think we're dead." Lampo whispers at Enma, and Enma just nodded in fright. He didn't know Tsuna could pull this off. The cold eyes and the murderous aura. It was frightening than a horror movie. It was, really.

Tsuna went to the door, but quickly glance at Enma and Lampo. He smiled, but it's more like a threatening smile, and Enma and Lampo could only nod and smiled nervously. Tsuna opens the door, and looks at the fucking annoying beasts downstairs. 'Dare to interrupt my anime? Oh, you're gonna get it.'

* * *

Giotto silently walks up to the door, Asari followed, they can feel the murderous aura that the brunet was giving to them. And they would have to admit, it was frightening. Daemon, Alaude, Knuckle, and G just stood on their ground, trying not to falter the sight of an irritated brunet. It was amusing to see a weak fragile looking child looking at them, with pure killing intent. They look at the brunet's cold eyes gazing at them, while making his way downstairs. They saw Enma and Lampo through the door from the brunet's room, and the frightened looks on their eyes, together with the shivering. Alaude prepared his cuffs, Daemon as to his scythe, G to his bow, and Cozart did nothing. They all prepared their weapons, which again to Tsuna, is not really surprising.

Tsuna moved fast, and now he is currently behind Daemon holding the scythe, Daemon gawked and felt the hard kick he just received, and his face landed on the ground outside. Yes, outside. The door was cracked because of the impact of Tsuna's kick, and left Daemon outside. Knuckle received the same thing, as well as Cozart and G. Alaude on the other hand was hard to deal with, but Giotto knew any better, when Tsuna is irritated, his reflexes is faster than his normal rate. Tsuna easily evaded the cuffs that have been trying to catch him, and then after seconds of dodging, which is to inform you all, they're still at the living room, and quickly cuffed Alaude's hands and kicked him off the house. Tsuna just glared at his brother and Asari who were standing at the door.

"_Giotto_, you're not sleeping here. Get out." Tsuna said monotonously but you can sense the venom in there, and Giotto just nods furiously. Nana came rushing to the door because of the ruckus she heard outside, and muttered, "Ara, I think we need a new door." And she quickly went to the phone, and dialed for maintenance. Tsuna went downstairs, and looks at Enma and Lampo, he smiles, his eyes were back, and his smile is back. The two occupants nod, and went back inside the room, they quickly went to the window, and waved to the occupants that were thrown out, "See you!" Lampo and Enma said in unison with mockery. They were relieved they didn't experience what their friends just did.

* * *

"See you!" They all heard the voices coming from upstairs, and they couldn't help but glared only on Lampo and Enma who's mocking them. Giotto and Asari are snickering silently, though they're still scared, but they couldn't hold it in seeing all the weapons that their friends has are either inclined to them, or broken. And their faces didn't help either, all of them have this shock expression, and only people with cold heart will ever take this without shedding tears while laughing.

"I warned you, didn't I? Never ever dare to disturb my little brother when he's watching his anime. It's better if you just jump off the cliff, if you've ever done it." Giotto said plainly, still has his grin on his face. Asari is laughing secretly, his friends' facial expressions look really stupid.

"What was that to the extreme?" Knuckle asks, standing up from the ground while holding his butt. It hurts like hell, he felt like he just had his bone injured for some reason.

"Yeah, Giotto. That was really surprising." Cozart commented in amusement, the brunet amuses him, but fuck this. His rib cage feels like breaking in pieces. Daemon looks at is broken scythe, 'I need to make a quick repair.' Alaude feels humiliated, his cuff is still on his hands, and it makes him want to cuff people to death, which he though was impossible, since his cuff is attach to his hands.

"Oi Giotto, who was that brat?!" G is really irritated by now, seeing his weapon is broken. Does that brat know how expensive that was? Seriously, it's a good thing he has spares.

"Well, Tsu-chan was well-trained by his dad. Be thankful for yourselves. He didn't even use his weapon yet. When Tsu-chan is irritated, his reflexes and attacks are faster than his normal, but his normal is scary too, though I haven't seen him get mad yet." Giotto shuddered at the thought. He doesn't want to see Tsuna's angered self. He would swear on his grave not to make Tsuna mad.

"What?!" They all ask in unison, even Asari who was standing next to Giotto asks.

"Yeah, he has this crossbow that was passed down generation by generation, I think his dad gave him that, and made spares for back up." Giotto said simply, counting his money.

"Wait, you mean that weak looking guy is stronger than what he looks like?" G asks in disbelief, okay he knows the answer, due to his broken waist, well it feels like hell, thank you very much.

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh and G, your brother Gokudera swears on his grave that he will protect Tsu-chan at all times." Giotto said not looking up, he's still wondering if he has money for him to at least have nice bed tonight.

"What?!" They all ask in unison again, it was surprising. They knew that Gokudera vow to himself that he will care for no one, even G was having a hard time to control his brother's temper to low things up. He can clearly say that he doesn't like their group, and Gokudera was just forced to join them because of his brother. Giotto finish counting his money and relieved that he has enough, but a little bit annoyed by his friends' constantly questioning him.

"Stop asking, we better get to the city and stay for one hotel. It's already late, and I bet any of your brother's here are all asleep, so get a moving and count your money. I was thrown out of the house because of you lot." Giotto demanded. The others just did what he was told. But Giotto suddenly felt the urge to ask,

"Uhm, are you staying here in Namimori?"

"Of course, we'll be studying with you." Cozart stated while smiling, recovering from his injured bone. Though Giotto is younger than all of them, so probably they won't be on the same level.

"What?!" His Tsu-chan is definitely in danger.

"What's wrong? We're always at the same school." Asari asks, Daemon and Alaude just merely pays attention to them, oh and Alaude got freed from his handcuffs with the help of Daemon, imagine what that would be like.

"Why?! There are plenty of schools!" Giotto is desperate.

"You're hiding something." G stated. All of his friends look at Giotto.

"Well, you see, Tsu-chan and I are attending at the same school. As well as your brother Asari, Alaude, Knuckle, G, except for Daemon's brother and sister, haven't seen them loitering at Namimori High, and also Reborn." They stood silently.

"Did you just say, 'Reborn'?" G asks. Giotto just nod, and all the people surrounding the blond, all stared at him amusedly.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Daemon finally spoke after seconds of silence, Alaude nodded in agreement which is rare since Daemon and Alaude hates each other.

"Let's just go to the city." Giotto just brushed his friends off and walked pass them.

* * *

Gokudera is walking to his apartment; he just got his food from the convenience store, when he feels someone's presence behind him. He stops, and looks back, saying, "Come out." And then there are two guys with muscular bodies, staring at him like he's some kind of prey. Gokudera just snorted, these two were not that intimidating; they're more look of an idiot, than a fighter.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, we just heard that you beat up my subordinates." Gokudera tried to think of it, and light bulb came to his head. It was those guys whom his Jyuudaime crashed to save him. And the two came crushing down to Gokudera, but Gokudera just beat them up in just seconds.

"Let me tell you this, your flock are no more than insects, so never bother me again." And Gokudra just walks again towards his apartment, leaving bloody bodies on the ground, muttering, "We'll be back tomorrow, just you wait. And, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_, won't be any help either."

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera are waiting outside Tsuna's house. Yamamoto is still laughing, and Gokudera keeps scowling, but they stop when they felt that someone is about to approach them. And they weren't wrong about that, it just that it's a group of more than twenty people surrounding them with all muscular bodies, and rough looks. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, and Gokudera reached for his dynamites. 'Damn it, why here?'

"So, Gokudera has a friend huh?" The rough looking man asks in amusement and notion his flock to attack the two figures inside their circle. The rough looking men hit and aim to Gokudera and Yamamoto's vital points, and after a minute or two, they are kneeling to their knees, blood coming from their heads and their vision is becoming hazy. The guy with piercing on his nose was about to give the final blow, when they felt eerie at the sudden change of the temperature. They saw a brunet standing before them and his eyes were cold and narrowed, but you could see the rage emitting inside it, and the trembling of the brunet's knuckles.

* * *

Tsuna wakes up because of his stupid alarm clock and looks in his room. There's no Enma and Lampo, he was sure that Lampo is on the couch, since he told him yesterday that he just came from Italy and he has no yens to afford hotels, and Enma said his goodbye last night and head to his house. He heard the ruckus coming from outside his house; he didn't care so he went to the bathroom, and washed his face, when he remembers that Yamamoto and Gokudera are always there early to walk with him and his nii-chan to school. He peeks at the window, and he felt his blood boil from the sight of Yamamoto and Gokudera's blood bodies, and he jumps over the window. He can feel his hands trembling from anger, and his eyes are cold but he can feel the danger from his eyes. He doesn't care who these guys are, he's fucking mad right now, and no one can ever stop him.

* * *

Giotto and his friends decided to go to Tsuna's house to apologize, well for Daemon and Alaude, it's more an entertainment than apologizing. And now, they were nearing Tsuna's house, when they saw Yamamoto and Gokudera on the ground in their knees, with bloods on their heads. Asari and the others were about to help them, when Giotto stops them.

"What the hell, Giotto?!" Asari snaps, he can't afford to see his brother in this condition.

"Stop it. No need to waste your energy. My little brother's in there, can't you see?" Though Giotto is calm on the outside, he's afraid for himself and his friends to interfere Tsuna now. He can see the anger in Tsuna's eyes, and Giotto has never seen it before.

"Yeah, I think we should be better waiting here. Because from what I can see, the herbivore is neither irritated nor frustrated just like yesterday, he's furious and mad right now, and it would be dangerous to just barge in if we all don't know what will happen." Alaude stated, looking at the brunet. His eyes only focus on the sight of the raging brunet, and he would admit that he's scared, not like he'll tell it to anyone. They all nodded, even Daemon.

* * *

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, and looks at his _friends_ then looks up to the people surrounding his friends. He walks up to his friends, and placed them on the side. When he finished, he looks up, and see the flock herding over him.

"Who did this?" Tsuna asks, his cold voice echoed in the gang's ears.

"You're stupid, it was us obviously." The other spat at the brunet's dumb question.

"Ah, you did this huh? That wasn't nice." Tsuna commented, and he moved behind the one closest to his side, and gave him punch in the stomach, and carried him on the side, and held his neck. The gang fell in silence, but gained their senses, and attacked the brunet at once. The brunet just spits on the ground, and faces his opponents. His anger is at its rage, and he could not control it. So he did a back flip, and moves faster than his opponents, and gave them his kicks and punch, and throw all in the ground. Tsuna is not contented, and he kicks them all in the stomach, yes more than twenty people were lying on the ground, after the kicks that Tsuna threw. He glanced back at his friends. He looks back at the people in front of him lying on the ground, and said,

"Never even dare to lay any of your fucking dirty fingers on my _friends_. If any of you comes back here, and taunted my _friends_ again, I will assure all of you; you will taste the feeling of being in hell." Tsuna spat his words, simple words, yet you can taste the venom inside it. Tsuna glanced back at his friends, and his eyes filled with worries, but he managed to smile, and said,

"Saa, let's go inside, ne? I'll fix you up." Tsuna picks up his friends, walks back inside his house, and leaves the bloody bodies in front of his house. He'll call the cleaners in their village after he finished fixing his friends up.

* * *

Giotto and the others watched the scene that was unfolded before their very own eyes. They saw how quickly Tsuna moved, and how he defeated more than twenty people without even having any sweat drops in his face. Giotto and the others fell in silence; even Knuckle didn't utter a single word.

"G-giotto, that was your brother, right?" Asari asks, and Giotto just nod.

"It was my first time seeing my cute little brother so mad. He doesn't get mad, really. Since the day I met him, I haven't seen him get mad, irritated yes, but this angry, I haven't seen it before this. Tsuna is one of the most people that I know who forgives and forgets easily, he doesn't bear any grudge in anything, or anyone, even his father who left him, and for me to see this, I know now how dangerous it is to taunt my little brother. Saa, do you want to come in and apologize to Tsuna?" Giotto asks, not really wanting to go inside their house.

"Let's just have some coffee in the city, ne?" Cozart, once again was the first one to recover.

They all nod. Even Alaude and Daemon.

* * *

**A/N: **I was freaking out because of this author, my gosh. She's great, and we have the same nationality. It's just frustrating when she suddenly stops her stories, and went to another site. Like, Omg. Anyway, I'll update soon. Thanks for the support. :D Lolli-lolli out! HAHAHA.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness, this week had been hectic for me. Damn, it's finals already. And the temperature is not helping either, I feel like dying every single day from heatstroke. Haha, but this is chapter six. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I tried so much not to mess things up, so please bear with me. Haha, this is not my native language, so I'm not really used to it, just recently. Before anyone complains to this chapter, I'll continue it the next. The next after this will be their trip, so bear with me. Can I at least have suggestions on how I can manage the story line? Thanks! Well then, enjoy. ~ :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pineapple Meets Tuna Meets Marshmallow**

Tsuna places his friends to the sofa where Lampo decided to sleep because his so-called senpais were kicked out yesterday by the annoyed brunet. He was lucky that he didn't deal with the wrath of the brunet yesterday, but he is now fidgeting because of the aura surrounding the small petite animal looking like rabbit slash puppy but has a fierce attitude inside that you don't want to deal with if you have death wish written on your face.

"Lampo-kun, stop staring and move," Lampo stumbled upon the cold tone that was so much different from yesterday. He swears he can feel his legs swerving and wanted to run in fear, but he restrained himself and walks over to the other side to let the brunet's friends to rest in the sofa comfortably. He felt this nagging feeling inside his head while looking at the brunet's worried eyes, tears running down from its side, wait… _tears_? Lampo panics inwardly, groans, not knowing what to do.

The brunet just ignores Lampo and goes to the kitchen. He knows where the first aid kits are because bullies never fail to amuse him every time so he let them beat him up again and again. Tsuna's used to it due to the fact that he received those when he was a kid, and transferred because of that too. Bullies always goes up to him before the bell rings, lunch breaks, after schools, and beat him up, not knowing that he can fight back if he wanted to. Well, it suddenly stops when he became friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna never like violence, he never did. But this time, enraged feelings went up to his veins and snapped him to the reality that his friends almost died because of a stupid argument. 'Darn it, those bastards will never get away from this.'

"Kaa-san, can you call the cleaners in this village? I think we need to clean up our front yard, some pests were loitering, and Kaa-san, our teacher announced that we're having a field trip, do you want me to go?" Tsuna didn't bother to hear his mother's response, which was rude, and goes to the sofa where his friends are lying unconscious. Tsuna is focus on fixing up his friends not bothering to look up at his worried mother's face. It was not a big deal for him if he will ever get reported to the police or something, it was a stupid fight, and they are teenagers. He didn't kill anyone in the first place, which he would like to thank himself. He wanted to kill those bastards outside, but thinking of living his loving mother is something he cannot do.

He knew to himself that his mom knows something about the disappearance of his dad, but he never dared to ask her. Iemitsu Sawada is one of the most complicated person, utterly mysterious in his life, and his dad is just unpredictable. He left them, yes. He knew that part. He left for almost two years now, and wonders what made him do so. His father and he are not really that close and all, and Tsuna swears that he would never be, his mom is the only one he needs, well considering how he got attached to Giotto and his friends, probably he might be able to experience something _fun_, and something unpredictable that will make him jumps in excitement.

Tsuna looks at his friends who are lying unconscious in their sofa, he can see how Lampo is breathing inside and out, and now that he got a better look of the situation, he is crying to himself. He never cries, and he never will. But this feeling that reaching up his body, he can't control it. His hands are trembling, and he wants to just punch the table in the living room, but he felt hands around his waist. He looks up to see a blushing Lampo, but has his determined eyes locks on him. Tsuna wipes his tears, and smiled softly at Lampo.

"Ne, Lampo-kun, were you worried about me?" Tsuna asks in a playful tone, still fixing up his friends. He's not really minding the hug, and the fact that he's late for school. The boring lectures are not really appealing to him, and Nezu-sensei's senseless argues with him, which is by the way, one-sided are not really that fun. In fact, it's annoying and a bummer.

"W-wha, Ore-sama never worries on someone!" Lampo retort, though his face is glowing red, which made Tsuna laugh. It was rare for him to laugh and definitely to cry.

"Haha, okay then,"

"Senpais' and I are going to your school,"

"You mean visit?"

"Na-uh, we're studying there for the moment," Tsuna almost tempted to eat the cotton that has alcohol in it, purposely for his wounded friends. He looks hesitantly at Lampo who is still hugging him from the back while resting his head on his hair, which made him tired because he can't really move.

"Ah, so when do you start?" Tsuna just casually asks, inwardly cursing and mumbling some ritual prayers, 'what is wrong with these Italians, keep coming to my hometown, damn it.'

"Today,"

"What the-?!" Tsuna asks at the top his lungs that made his friends cringed in annoyance of waking them up, all scratched up. Gokudera looks at his surroundings, and Yamamoto did the same. They both saw a brunet holding slightly wet cotton in his hand, and another head on his gravity defying hair. They narrowed their eyes in confusion before remembering what had happened today.

"J-jyuudaime/T-tsuna," Tsuna's head turns slightly to face to his friends, and he didn't notice that tears are falling from his eyes again, and this made Gokudera and Yamamoto sighed inwardly in delight. Although it's not the right feeling they were supposed to feel, but seeing that the brunet's has different emotions rather than just the neutral ones, made them want to jump in happiness. Their feelings of happiness were shattered when they see their friend quivering, and had his bangs covering his eyes. Lampo doesn't know what to do, so he quickly let go of the brunet and goes to the silveret-haired, and the man with black hair side.

"J-jyuudaime/T-tsuna?" They don't know what to do, so they just stare at the brunet in front of them, eyes are in pain seeing their friend crying for their sake. It's unbearable, and they can't take it anymore. Lampo stops them before they even jump to the brunet and hug him. Lampo signals that he is talking on the phone. He goes farther so the brunet wouldn't hear him. The phone on the other side rings,

"Hello," a muffled voice answered.

"Giotto-senpai!"

"What?

"Tsuna-san…"

"What happened?!"

"Baka! Stop wagging your tail like a lost puppy! How will you know if you keep walking back and forth?!" Lampo heard the voice from the other line. He sighed, this is taking so long.

"Tsuna-san is crying, his two idiot friends can't do anything," and suddenly the line is cut off. He sighed wondering how he became friends with those barbaric senpais of his; Giotto was the only normal in their group. He's admitting that he's not one.

* * *

Giotto and the others decided to go a little round trip to the café. They are walking in silence. Alaude didn't mind, but still annoyed to his brother and curious about the small animal that supposedly brother of his idiotic friend. Alaude requested to his brother to enroll his _friends _and him to their school, much annoyance to his bloodthirsty brother. He doesn't want to do it, but his friends' puppy faces were all annoying and creepy to the point where he wished he wouldn't get nightmares later on. His barbaric brother, or rather say twin, is the head of the Disciplinary Committee and has the reputation so his idiotic friends relied on him. He doesn't even know why the hell they had to do that, since they were literally sent there, not like he wanted to, and made them go where Giotto is.

"Welcome to BitterSweet Café, sir." The lady in white and black dress smiles at the seven astounding young people before her eyes, 'Ah, so much for good breakfast.'

"Table for seven, miss," G growled, he doesn't like girls lingering over him, it creeps him out. The girl just nodded, still looking at them dreamily and led them to a secluded table. It looks suspicious because no one is beyond their sight, but ignores it and look at their menu,

"What do you like, sirs?" The lady in white and black dress asks seductively which made them annoyed for some reason, and they just wanted to hurt the girl. Suddenly they realize that the girl has brown hair, caramel eyes, and a slight curve on its body. An image of _Tsuna_ in dress suddenly appeared on their minds, and it was a horrifying dream because it was really _ferocious_. Giotto coughed, and the others did the same having tint blushes on their cheeks even Alaude on the side has a slight tint pink on his cheeks. They all thought that if Tsuna ever finds out what they were thinking just a while ago, a death wish would be suited and a plan on ordering their coffin along the way.

"A-ah, one mocha frappuccino please," Cozart as always first to recover,

"Same thing," they all said in unison, not bothering what the hell Cozart ordered. The lady in dress nods, still mesmerizes by the seven dazzling people in front of her, and makes her way to the back of the counter.

"That lady is creepy," Daemon stated after he noted that the girl left,

"Creepier than you," G added, Daemon ignored him still eyeing on the lady in white and black dress.

"Scarier than paranormal activity," Cozart added,

"I need a fight with that girl to the extreme!" Knuckle added,

"Ahaha, that girl looks like Tsuna-san," Asari added,

"She is nothing like my Tsu-chan!" Giotto retorted, his Tsu-chan is way different from that girl. The girl is freaking him out. The girl looks like drooling all over them, and he was about to grab a bucket or a bin nearby if the girl suddenly drool or something to quickly fill it with the girl's drool which he imagines, really nasty and gross.

"_My_ Tsu-chan?" They all ask, raising their brows. Alaude just stares at his friend, literally disgusted.

"W-well, haha. Hehe?" Before Giotto could reply, the lady in white and black dress came in bringing their coffees. It's a restaurant, not just a café shop, so serving them is not really strange.

"Thanks," Cozart nod and signals the girl to go away. The lady finds it rude, but she is still in dazed so she just nodded in return. They all sigh, even Alaude, he doesn't have his eyes for the girls who will drop dead just to get a hand on their shirts.

"Phew," Giotto is drinking his coffee, when G asks,

"You're having field trip?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well we are now part of the student council together with my brother, you, G's brother, and Cozart's, all of us are now part of the student council as a condition on making our way registered at the school fast according to Alaude's brother," Asari said,

"Wait, how did you manage to get Yamamoto and Gokudera to join?"

"Apparently Yamamoto is already part of it because of his baseball 'friends' and Gokudera was forced to join because of his brother," Cozart informed the blond,

"Where are Knuckle's brother and sister?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei is the Captain of the Boxing Club so he is not needed, and Sasagawa Kyoko is in Cheering Squad together with her friends so her schedule is tight," G added,

"And by the way omnivore, you and the small animal were forced to join too, requested from my brother," Alaude added,

"Who's a small animal, and wait. Did you just say what I think you said?" Alaude just nodded,

"Damn it Alaude! It's you guys' problem, why drag me and _my_ Tsu-chan to your worlds?!" His Tsu-chan is definitely in danger.

"What the hell was that Giotto?!" G huff, not liking the 'my' part. The others did the same, wanting to strangle the blond to death for claiming Tsuna as his.

"Hn," and Alaude didn't say anything after that. Giotto regained his composure and asks Daemon instead.

"So where are your brother and sister, Daemon?" Giotto asks the melon-head, or pineapple? Ah forget it, the siblings had all their crowns back in the head so it's a mystery.

"They are studying in Kokuyo High, apparently Mukuro is the student body president and Chrome is his secretary,"

"Why didn't you go to their school then?" Giotto asks, or rather say pleaded,

"It's more fun in your school, considering that these barbaric beasts are there, you and _your _Tsu-chan are there, and especially, _Reborn _is there,"

"Yeah, that concerns me too, why is Reborn here?" Asari asks,

"To extremely enjoy life to the extreme!" Knuckle said,

"Baka!" G snorted at his friend's stupidity,

"What did you say?!" Knuckle shouted readying his fists,

"Enough!" Giotto firmly said, still sipping at his coffee, which by the way he didn't like and feel stupid on why he ordered the same thing as Cozart.

"That carnivore must be up to something," they all look up to Alaude.

"I received a call from _that_ person this morning," Giotto said, his friends all looking up to him.

"What did _he _say?"

"They confirmed that the said person is in Namimori, and all the reinforcements scattered all over Japan were sent yesterday back in Italy, leaving us the job together with Reborn and the _Varia_,"

"The Varia?!"

"Is _that _person really important? I mean, Varia is elite and Reborn is the World's Greatest," Cozart said,

"Yes, _that _person is the only heir left since the original heir refused,"

"I wonder how we will find a person who we only know the name, and we're not even sure if that's his real name or not," Asari added,

"This is hard to the extreme," Knuckle said,

"Well there's new information that came to them yesterday,"

"What is it then?" Daemon getting impatient for the long conversation,

"A flame,"

"What do you mean?"

"A flame shaped tattoo is located on _that _person's side waist,"

"No wonder he's the heir, _that _person has that too,"

"How the hell did they even got that," G asks sipping on his disgusting coffee,

"Seriously Cozart, your taste in coffee is downgraded," G.

"It wasn't my fault that you all ordered the same thing as I did," before G could reply, Giotto's phone rang. The ring was a voice of someone, saying _good morning_ _nii-chan._ They all looked at Giotto in disgust, it was his supposedly brother, for pete sake!

"What? What happened?!" were all the words they heard from the blond before he started freaking out, G who got annoyed by his friend, whacks Giotto in the head, and told him to calm down, then after hearing what the other wanted to say. The atmosphere around them miraculously drops down below zero, and a frantic blond shut his phone, nearly breaking from the impact.

"Tsuna is crying," Giotto simply said and walks away from the store living his coffee behind but did not forget to place his money, and the others did the same. The lady in white and black dress scoffed, she won't see her prince charmings' again. The atmosphere surrounding the seven drop dead gorgeous young lads made the ladies squeal in delight and hunger, while the guys felt envious. The seven didn't care.

* * *

Tsuna is still crying silently, covering his eyes with his long bangs. The three are freaking out, not knowing what to do. They look everywhere for Nana, Tsuna's mom, but Nana is busy talking to the phone asking for cleaners, not knowing what situation they are in. They were about to give up, when the front door suddenly open, and reveals their brothers. Yamamoto was surprised to see his brother. He wasn't informed that he was going back.

Tsuna didn't care who the people in their house are. He doesn't know what he is feeling right now, and all he could do is to cover his eyes with his bangs. He's not used to this feeling, a feeling of guilt. He feels guilty because his friends are all scratched up because of his uncaring attitude to the world. He feels bad for not saving his friends on time. He feels miserable, and crying is the only thing he can do right now, even if he's not used to showing his weakness to others.

"Tsu-chan," Giotto goes to his brother's side, and hugs him. He doesn't know how to calm the brunet down, his brother never showed weakness to him. Yes, he talks about it, but crying in front of him, he's not used to it. Tsuna just ignores his brother, and still lowers his head. The others just watch, not really liking the aura surrounding the brunet. Negative. Alaude snaps, and goes to the small animal.

Tsuna can still feel his brother's hands wrap around his waist, and the stares that he receives. He lowers his head more, but one cold large hand raises his head up, and flicks his forehead with his fingers. He looks at the man before him in confusion, and tilted his head. The man just goes near his face, and whispers in his ears. After hearing what the man has to say; he literally falls down the edge of the sofa while holding his stomach, not able to obtain his laughter. And dragging his brother down too.

"H-hahahahaah! That was epic! Hahahaha!" The brunet kept laughing while his face is resting on Giotto's chest, he doesn't really mind though.

The other occupants in the living room stared at the person who approached the brunet while ago, and now the crying brunet is laughing his heart out while leaning at Giotto's chest, much to their annoyance, especially the one who made him laugh.

It was Alaude who approached the small animal and flick its forehead, and told him the most embarrassing thing he would never know he stored in his animalistic vocabulary. He doesn't have a choice but to do that, since he couldn't take seeing the small animal yet fierce looks fragile, crying, and weak. Small animals don't die without a fight, and he wants that reputation to stay as because he sees his friend's brother as the leader of the herd of the small animals population in the jungle. Hibari Alaude and Hibari Kyoya's minds are far too wild compared to other people. Their thoughts to other people as herbivores and them as carnivores, the one who rules the jungle, until omnivores came and disrupt their supposedly peace. Alaude jerks up the small animal away from his supposedly obsessive brother, who's turning tomato red right now, which the small animal is completely oblivious about.

"Haha! Alaude-san, that was nice. I had a good crack. Thank you," Tsuna bows, it was his first time talking to someone so formally with emotions written on his face. The people in the room together with his mom stand in awe because of the beaming light coming from the brunet's teeth. It's literally all white.

Alaude not expecting the gratitude he received just replied with a simple "hn" and then walks away, crossing his fingers along the way. The thoughts he is now currently making with the certain small animal will make you spit out all the food that you just ate from a fancy restaurant.

"Ne, Tsuna-san, what did Alaude tell you?" Asari recovering from the shock that Alaude made someone laugh, Alaude and his brother always make people run in haste afraid of embarrassing their soul lives because of the urge pissing on their pants in front of the scariest people in this human world.

"Ah that," Tsuna smiled sheepishly, it was not that funny, but seeing the man's straight face while saying those words were something he cannot stop himself. The people in the room stared at him intensely, even his brother who was supposedly lying on the floor daydreaming about something he couldn't imagine someone drooling over it is now looking at him as if he is someone who was accused of raping a rabbit and now being judge in the sign of law.

"W-well, it wasn't that funny," Tsuna smiled sheepishly around the room, he couldn't help himself but sweat drop because the occupants in the room makes him feel like they were about to eat him because of the cliffhanging, it wasn't his fault to begin with. It was Alaude-san's fault which reminded him of someone he recently knew. He looks at Alaude who's sipping his tea at the side, not caring around his world, and reading newspaper casually, which is odd since teenagers don't really do that, but preferred to just shut himself up and looks at the expectant audience.

"W-well, he asked me something which made me confused for a moment, then he answered his own question, and you kind of figured out what happened,"

"Well, the fact that you still had your grin on your face, it means that the skylark said something hilarious," Daemon stated, still shocked at the thought of the skylark making someone laugh. It feels like the cows in the farm fly using its butt.

"Haha, that. He asked me why Peter Pan always in flight," Tsuna can't breathe remembering the answer and the stoic face of Alaude-san. It's a mix emotion.

"Then?" G, getting impatient. He wanted to throw up thinking that his steel friend made someone laugh, and the fact that even his friend who supposedly is the brunet's brother cannot stop the brunet's cries, makes him want to jump off Mount Fuji and erased his existence from the world.

"Jyuudaime?" Tsuna turns his heels to his wounded friend, and releases a negative aura again making the others wanting to kill the silveret for reminding Tsuna his drastic look after the good laugh he just had. Gokudera wanted to bang his head on the floor, but the feet of his precious jyuudaime's brother is blocking his way which made him angry even more because someone is interrupting his sulking. Yamamoto looks warily at his friend, knowing what is running through the silveret's mind, it wasn't hard to guess since he can see a wagging tail from its back and sulking eyes. It can't be helped, seeing Tsuna in this state because of them made him wanted to cut something, like a bamboo person with blood and everything.

"Tsu-kun! The cops are here!" Nana suddenly announces. The people in the room stood in horror even Alaude who was safely drinking his tea without a single care in the world. Daemon, Knuckle, Lampo, Gokudera, Yamomoto, Cozart, G, Giotto, and Alaude are standing in haste not knowing what to do if the brunet is held captive. Even the skylark is panicking inwardly, even though he knew to himself that the small animal won't be held captive because of the minority law.

"I'll go welcome them then, Lampo-kun, take care of Yamamoto and Gokudera for me. And you lots, there are food in the kitchen. I'm surprised you are all here by the way, and Kaa-san stop with the haste, I'm going to be all right. Nii-chan, you better stand up of that floor, you're becoming a lot more like our floor than your usual handsome face, oops did I just say that? So yeah, bye," Tsuna rushes out to the front door meeting with the cops. He's not really afraid of being held captive at least that would be fun. He's not an idiot or a masochist; he just wanted to have a positive attitude toward everything _right now _because being held in prison means being away from his friends. It's not fun.

The people in the room look at the brunet leaving from their sight. Seven of Giotto's friends are wondering to themselves what made them so attached to the brunet whom they had just met, and whom who just kicked them out, as in literally kicked them out. With their butts and limbs still aching from yesterday's predicament of Knuckle's shouting to the extreme that interrupted the brunet from watching his anime, and now wondering what made them had thoughts of dressing Tsuna as their model made in their perverted minds, which for the fact that didn't even know they have that side. Giotto is sulking on the corner, looking like a lost turtle from the sea, and had his house burned from something he doesn't want to know, while Gokudera is in reality banging his head from the nearby wall, and Yamamoto trying not to do the same. Nana is just giggling from the sight, congratulating his Tsu-kun from earning eccentric friends starting from his supposedly son, Giotto.

* * *

Tsuna approaching the cops from his front yard, and puts on his cold expression seeing the bloodied bodies are still loitering and littering at his front yard. The yard where his mom always had a hard time cleaning, then this lot just barged in and carelessly spread their blood all over it. It's unforgivable, at least to Tsuna's logic. He still remembers his friends almost died because of these morons who just wanted to have a good fight but too afraid to be beaten into pulp so they brought almost one section of a high school class.

"Hello, my name is Daiichirou Hiro, may I ask what happened here?" a vein twitch on Tsuna's forehead hearing the familiar name, Daiichirou, but ignored since he's not that kind of a man. Tsuna looks at the man who gaped in fear, suddenly losing Tsuna's tiny respect for the policemen sending a wimp like this one in front of him.

"These lots attacks my friends,"

"So how did they end up almost half dead?" Tsuna just stared at the dumb cop; seriously can't he just fix the puzzle himself instead of wasting his police car wang wang his siren all over his house? It's obvious enough that he was the one who beat them up since he clearly declared to this stupid looking cop, excuse for the criticism, he's nothing like that but looking at the bloodied bodies made him twitch nonstop, and an aura of killing them appeared again, though it was only running through his mind.

"Listen here, Keibu-san [**1**], I was the one who beat them up, it's not my problem if they're half dead or not, I didn't kill them that's a fact. Can't you just fix the puzzle yourself? Your siren loosen the peace of this village, just saying," Tsuna uses his tone as a matter of fact, stating how dumb the cop in front of him.

"A-ah, e-eto. Ah, what's your name?"

"What the hell? Okay, that's it. If you'll reprimand me or make me do something like community service, it's fine. Just to make something clear here, keibu-san, I wasn't the one who initiated the fight. Those lots were the cowardly ones who came barging into my front yard which my mom had always taken care of, then these people just pests around and beat my friends up almost dying if I didn't come. It's not really nice reprimanding someone who just protected his friends from ending up dead, don't you think? And excuse me sir, asking me my name, what the hell? Can't you see that Sawada is enlarge resting upon your gaze, and the fact that you called my mom asking if I'm here, then coming all the way here not knowing what's my name? Are you kidding me? Not to be rude, keibu-san, but this is got to be something like a joke. I'm sure that I'm at fault for this incident too, but reprimanding me, are you serious? I'm a minor, and please, act like a policeman. I'm starting to look down on people who served as the law,"

"E-eto, s-sorry Sawada-san. We won't make any serious decision about over this, and with that, farewell!" the cop just hop on his police car and drove away. Tsuna felt guilty for disrespecting the old man, but come on. Who wouldn't be irritated by that? Tsuna just shrugs it off, and looks at his watch. He is freaking late for class!

* * *

The people in the living room are still sulking, Gokudera and Yamamoto literally bang their heads on the nearby wall, Yamamoto didn't have enough strong will not to copy what the silveret was doing a while ago. Thinking that his first real friend hands in cuff and separating them from their world by metal bars in between made him sulk for the first time in front of everyone.

Tsuna hurriedly walks inside his house, and searches for his bag. He looks at his wounded friends who are banging their heads on the nearby innocent wall gave a sheepish laugh, and tap their shoulders.

"Ne, don't want to be late now, do we?" Tsuna just nodded to his mom, and practically drags his friends outside the door and run like death to reach their school's front gate.

"G-giotto, what just happened?" Asari asks, not sure what is happening.

"Apparently my Tsu-chan scared the shit out of the cop, and made him run away in fear. The gang who were littering at his front yard is now being swept away by the village cleaners. That's pretty much it, and by the way, I just wanted to warn you on how my Tsu-chan hates attention, and making him part of the student council, I just don't know what will happen," with that Giotto places his bag on his shoulders, and run as fast as he can to catch up to his Tsu-chan not wanting those two beasts to stains his Tsu-chan's innocent mind.

"I still hate the fact that he calls the chibi as _my_," G thought outloud,

"Who's a chibi?" Cozart asks,

"That idiot's brother,"

"Why a chibi? He's nearly same as Giotto's age," Daemon commented,

"Well he looks like one,"

"I agree to the extreme!"

"Herbivores, if you are to be more later than this, I will all cuff you to death!" the people in the living room nodded at Nana, and made their way to the school followed by a bloodthirsty blond.

They all caught up to Tsuna's group, and now they are all walking in group, much annoyance to Alaude but shrugs it off since he is now seeing a cheerful face from the small animal.

"Chibi, what did Alaude tell you?" G asks, earning stares from his place because of him calling Tsuna a chibi.

"Why are you calling _my _Tsu-chan a chibi?" Giotto snarled,

"He looks like a kid, alright. What's with you claiming him as_ yours_ anyway?" G retorts,

"Maa, maa. Calm down, you two," Asari and Yamamoto said in unison, earning a melodic laugh from the brunet.

"Alaude asks me why Peter Pan is always in flight, then he answered that he Neverlands," Tsuna told them proudly grinning on his face. The others deadpanned hearing the corniest joke they had ever heard, they all stole a glance at the skylark who is silently chirping at his achievement.

"Leaving that, Tsu-chan you're now a member of the student council," Tsuna just gave his nii-chan a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. They are in the front of the school gates. A prefect walks over their way, preparing his tonfas, but rushing to the brunet instead.

"Ara, being bold now, are we?" Tsuna doesn't know where he got the boldness to mock the prefect, even though he knew to himself that they are equal in strength, the prefect would never allow someone top him, especially him.

"Same as you, herbivore," Hibari raises his tonfa and tries aiming at the brunet's left cheek, but utterly failed. The people around them don't know what to do. They can fight back, of course, but seeing the boldness of Tsuna that they haven't seen before made them stood in their feet and watch in awe. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto who have seen those eyes filled with amusement before can't help themselves but stood in awe.

"Giotto, shouldn't we do something?" Asari asks, although he doesn't want to do something,

"Ore-sama thinks so too,"

"I've never seen _my _Tsu-chan that amazed before so shut up and watch," Giotto still eyeing at how his brother's graze moves make him feel his stomach turns upside down.

"Creep,"

"Pedophile,"

"Pervert,"

"Moron,"

"Extremely unacceptable,"

"Fetish,"

"I get it!" Giotto slammed himself inwardly and goes up to his Tsu-chan who is now eyeing at the prefect with amusement, Giotto felt irritated at the brunet's attitude towards the prefect, so he hugs Tsuna from behind, stopping the prefect from attacking but you can clearly see the veins popping at his head.

Tsuna just returned the hug, and held his brother's hand. Tsuna bows to the prefect with satisfied smile, and goes up to his friends, well Giotto's friends. Irate looks from Giotto's friends because of the affection that the brunet is giving to his brother. _I want those hugs too._

"Ne, Cozart-san, is Enma your brother or your son?" Tsuna asks innocently, the other people laugh their asses off.

"Why did you think that way, Tsu-kun?" earning glares from his friends, he doesn't care anyway.

"Enma-kun's height is too small for his age," the other sweat drop at this. First Tsuna didn't care that Cozart just called him 'Tsu-kun' for pete sake, and the fact that Tsuna doesn't know that his height is way lower than Enma's.

"He's my brother, Tsu-kun," Cozart enjoying himself from calling the brunet in such a cute way, ruffles the soft gravity hair of the brunet, he didn't expect it to be _that _soft.

"Don't touch Jyuudaime so casually!" Gokudera finally regained his senses. Gokudera stopped himself from bombing the look-a-like of Enma to pulp when he felt a hand resting on his, and a caramel orbs pleading him to stop.

"You people should know by now that public affection is definitely against the rule, and your tardiness will not be tolerated either, if you don't want to die, go to your respective rooms!" Alaude finally snapped, they all run. Well, Tsuna just walks his slow pace, and walks side with Alaude.

"Alaude-san, thank you," and though he doesn't normally kiss people in the cheeks, since he's a guy and all, he did today. Tsuna bowed to the skylark, and made a marathon to his room, leaving a stunned skylark. Alaude smirks to himself, 'That small animal sure is interesting.'

* * *

The rest of the day had been boring; Tsuna's teacher keeps making him to make an embarrassment of himself but failed miserably. Giotto's friends, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma, and even Hibari ate lunch together with him for the reason he doesn't know why. He also noticed that everyone around him are clingy, as if children begging for candies. He didn't mind the gestures, but the attention he has been receiving is not really helping him. And then the information about him, joining student council as guards or patrollers to each year in high school to form lines and stuff during their way to their destination that hasn't been decided yet for fieldtrip. He felt a strange horror feeling inside his chest, but ignored it.

Now they are all heading to the meeting for each school. The schools where heated rivalry can be seen and Namimori President as the peacemaker. Hibari is the Chairman of Discipline Committee but Dino Cavallone is the Student Body President of the student council so the blond is still a superior over him. Hibari actually threatened the blond to fire temporarily his subordinates and let Tsuna's gang as a compensation for letting them enroll quickly without mess.

"Tsu-chan, we're just going to stand there, so relax," Giotto keeps noticing the paling knuckles of his brother's; he knew why the other feels nervous. Tsuna doesn't like attention, and being with crowds makes him want to crawl under his bed. Although Tsuna is getting used to the presence of Giotto's friends, Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even the Hibari brothers, he's still not used to anyone rather than them. Tsuna just nodded numbly at his brother. Giotto and Tsuna are late because they were held back by Aoi-sensei to do some project that they failed to finish.

"Here we are," Giotto whispers at his brother. Giotto wanted to bang his head and jumped off Mt. Fuji for having thoughts _again_ on Tsuna, and mentally questioning his gender. He shook his head, and thinks of positive thoughts to ignore his desire to ram on Tsuna's body, and the thought of his own gender.

Tsuna and Giotto went inside as quiet as possible, and made their way towards their friends. They both felt relief that they made it in time before the presidents of each school arrive, and the thoughts of having Hibari's rampage because of their lateness. Tsuna just stands next to his brother, while Giotto intertwines his hands to his, enjoying the heat that he is receiving from his little brother. G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Cozart, Yamamoto, Enma, Gokudera, Daemon, Alaude, and Hibari want to throw Giotto off the window, lucky for them they are on the fifth floor, but unluckily for them, Tsuna didn't show any resistance towards his brother much to their dismay. Then the presidents arrive.

There stood a blond with tattoos on his arms, the other with white hair and purple almond eyes, and a blue-haired shaped like a pineapple with heterochromatic eyes. Tsuna wanted to remember who the blue-haired pineapple resembles like, but quickly shoved it off as now Tsuna remembering all about the girl he helped before in the Namimori Park. 'What's her name again, _Chrome_?'

Chrome spots the brunet whom she'd been longing to see. She wants the brunet to meet her nii-sama and be her nii-sama's interest, and someone who can take care of her nii-sama. Daemon is her brother too, but that brother of hers is always away so they're not really that close. Anyway, Chrome walks up to the brunet, startling him for a second, but she receives a small yet soft smile.

Mukuro taking notice on how Chrome left his side just to see the brunet with spiky hair, noting to himself that that the stranger was the one who wanted to take his beloved Chrome to him. Before he can move, a small smile appears to the brunet's face, making him freeze on his spot. The small yet soft smile that was directed to his sister was enchanting him to a deep down forest with only beautiful butterflies flying around. Mukuro felt a tug on his shirt, much to his annoyance to see a grinning marshmallow. He really hates this white-haired man, and wanting only one thing for him to die. Be burn to death, poison to death, ran by a truck to death, or simply jumps to death. He couldn't care less about this bum, but the giddiness covering the white-haired man saying that he caught interest which is rare for the sadistic teen, so Mukuro got curious and asks,

"Oya, oya. What is it?" The white-haired man answered still eyeing on the brunet in front of him,

"Don't you think he's interesting?"

"Byaku-_chin_, what is interesting about weak creatures?"

"Muku-chan, you'll see," Byakuran finished.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll make the next chapter as fast as possible, it just that my schedule for this month is tight. So yeah, bear with me. Hehe, anyway. Thank you! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Haha, sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried as much not to mess with it. I appreciate your reviews about this fanfic. Haha, actually this is my first story that I wrote in English so grammar mistakes, spellings, and etc. can be seen. Haha, thank you though. Anyway, I'll explain their ages. For those who reviewed from the last chapter, **THANK YOU! :D**

**Haru, Kyoko, Hana, and Lampo - **15 year old

**Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera - **15 and a half year old

**Giotto, Kyoya, and Reborn - **16 year old

**Alaude, Cozart, G, Asari, Ryohei** (though he hasn't appeared yet) - 17 year old

**Fon, Knuckle, and Daemon - **17 and a half year old

I'll make sure the Varia will appear, just trying to meddle some thoughts. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Take Me with You**

A silent humming can be heard from the kitchen where a soft aroma can be smelled that can make you swoon over heels and beg for one. Giggling from her friends can be heard as well, while the other just keeps humming a lovely tone as she imagines how cute her crush was. Her unrequited love for the past two years for the person she met when she was in middle school, the first person who accepted her and didn't judge her by her appearance. The first person who told her that smiling isn't bad. The first person who told her that everything will be all right as long as you keep smiling. The first person who made her heart skipped a beat, the first person who didn't show any disgust towards her appearance. The first person who made her felt secure in their first meeting. Her unrequited love that she never knew would ever happen in her life. It took for her best friends to persuade her to confess her feelings towards that person. It took her two years, two years of keeping watch at her crush, and two years of being crushed every time. The person whom she met was a lot different from the person with the same exact figure and name that she watches every single time. As she smells her self's home-made white chocolate, she reminisce her first encounter with her crush.

_The brunette's teacher chose her as their costume designer. The girl gleam in enthusiast as she nodded her head furiously. Making costumes is one of her favorite hobby. She found herself sewing different outfits, beaming in delight as she finished half of it. Their class play will start next week, and she was the one who got chosen to be the costume designer. In one week, she finished all of the costumes that she created on her own, as she was about to approach them and make them try all of the costumes she made, all her classmates were wearing expensive-looking gowns and tiaras making them look like princesses, while the guys were wearing shining vests, tight pants that can make girls swoon over, perfect costumes for their play. Their play is Cinderella and those costumes fit perfectly for their roles. This confused the brunette; didn't they tell them that she was sewing their costumes? The brunette came to her classmate and asked, _

"_Ha-hi! I just brought your costumes, where did you get those, desu?"Although the brunette knew the answer, she still asked. The one she asked peer at her side, and said with a smug, "as if we'd let you ruin our play, Haru for the love of lemons, you better find another hobby, your weird costumes won't sell in any market, you know," then the girl that she asked, left. Haru felt a dagger stabbing her trembling heart, but paid no heed. She walked out her classroom, cutting her classes, and went straight to Namimori Park, where a swing could ease her pain._

"_Haru is weird, Haru is not worthy, Haru is ugly, Haru is not pretty," she kept chanting those words to herself making her feel more miserable. She sobbed, tears flowing making the grass from below rejoice in the glory they were receiving. The village doesn't sprinkle water on them, so they were hungry for anything. As Haru sobbed, a figure came before her. She looked up, alerting herself and readied to run for safety, when the person before her cupped her face and started wiping her tears from the corner of her eyes, making the grass groaned in annoyance. Haru kept her eyes lock somewhere else, the person who was wiping her tears stopped, and made her look up._

"_Did you know that a girl should not be crying?" the figure silently asked, Haru jerked up and looked furiously to the person before her, she was about to say something when the other laughed. She might have been swoon by the melodious laugh from the person before her, but considering her situation, she felt mocked and stomped over. She tried to land her fist to the other's cheek, but the other just caught her, and clicked his tongue._

"_Whenever something happened, awful or not, you should smile. After all, a girl's smile reassures those people around her. Girls are strong human beings, and every time they had their smiles on, surely everything will be all right. So, you better smile again okay?" the person before her looked down at her, the person before her was a bit taller than her, and kissed her forehead, and started walking away. A sigh of relief could be heard from the person who was now walking away from her. Haru found herself running after the person who made her feel better and luckily she caught up tugging the shirt of the other. The person looked down, and a smile curl up the person's lip, and tilted his head in the side saying 'what's wrong?' Haru understood, while panting heavily, she asked while blushing red, "what's your name?" the figure smiled softly, and then pats her head as if she was a pet, and said,_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi,"_

Haru giggled at her memories, the first meeting of her crush. That fateful day where she changed her ways and always smile on the outside. She told herself that even though she is not as perfect and as beautiful as the others, there will always be people who will willingly accept her. The smell of something burning made her train of thoughts stopped, and quickly turns off the stove. Her friends in the background just grinned and sigh in relief as the other didn't create another fire in her own house. Haru giggled at her own actions, and she peers at her homemade chocolate, tomorrow, tomorrow will be the first she'll talk to him again. _Tsuna-san…_

* * *

"Achoo!" Tsuna felt his nose twitch but just ignored it since he is now really bored as hell. The student council's meeting had been nothing but bickering from Tsuna's side and from the president. The hell they knew each other. Tsuna just shrugged, and stands lazily. This is the time where he'll just looks at the window, smile at his beloved sky, and fall asleep. Today should have been the same, but thanks to his brother's friends, he was dragged in to this and didn't even have the chance to refuse. 'Delinquents are everywhere, they were the usual ones who do this, but why include me now?' Tsuna thought, while sighing.

"Who stole my brief?" Byakuran asks, smirking sadistically,

"The cat in the neighborhood, marshmallow freak," Mukuro answered, laughing slightly,

"Oya oya, I didn't mention your name, pineapple head, reacting much?"

"Kufufu~ shouldn't you be thankful, I wasted my sweet voice on you, old hag?"

"Fufufu~ I'd rather die than hear your creepy voice, cotton candy,"

"Oya oya, that's a good suggestion as well, perverted marshmallow, perhaps you need my help?"

"Fufufu~ a group of pigs should fly first before I ask for your pitiful help, pineapple pervert,"

"Maa maa, calm down you two. I was the one who stole your brief. I tried searching which brand it was, but didn't come to my laptop screen, so I burned it," Dino said, earning glare from Byakuran's now twitching smile,

"That was my favorite brief, you ditzy klutz,"

"Kufufu~ why bother? Just look on the bargains, you'll find it there, kufufu~"

"Oya oya, feels like Muku-chan here shops at bargains," the three stared at each other, and laugh that can make someone die in a second.

"Kufufu~"

"Fufufu~"

"Kufufu~"

"Fufufu~"

"Huhuhu~"

Kyoya and Alaude wanted to cuff/bite these three herbivores to death who keep arguing something not school related. The three keep bickering something about briefs, jumping off cliffs, burning ashes, and something other than school related. When Chrome intervene, she made the three decides on where the school trip should be at. The principals sure will kill them for being an irresponsible bunch, one more week left and the trip will be held. Stupid owners, they didn't even bother to think that making such a decision and quickly prepares the things that are needed, needs time, yet they announced freely earning them hopeful students, damn it. After some time, the three are now talking about school related, but still bickering nonstop,

"I told you, Okinawa is better!" the blond balked, running his fingers on strands of his blond hair while his tattoo shows.

"Kufufu~ Hokkaido is better," the teenager with blue pineapple shaped like argued, smirking all the way with his sadistic smile.

"Ara, ara. Muku-chan, Okinawa is better," the teenager with purple eyes and a tattoo under his eyes stand in second demotion for the blond's.

"Told you so," the people in the room wanted to kill these three people, especially Kyoya and Alaude. Their nerves twitching from their superiors' behavior, as if saying that this is just a mere joke. Tsuna yawns, making everyone look at him. He lazily looks around, eyes half lidded, and raises his hand, confusion from the people inside the room spread. Tsuna just stern his look, and places his neutral eyes. The blond understood the other's gesture inwardly slapping himself for thinking something horrendous about the brunet.

"Yes?" the blond asks, making the room eerily quiet. Giotto's friends are starting to back away from Tsuna as they felt the annoyance from those neutral eyes. Alaude and Kyoya did not pay attention and readied their weapons to clung and attack the three herbivores who kept arguing and disrupting their peace.

"Base your decisions by weather. Since it's getting hot, just go to somewhere that can make them feel refresh. Instead of arguing, just finish your job and get out," the brunet yawns, and signals his goodbye to everyone. Giotto stops him,

"Tsu-chan, we're not done yet,"

"_Giotto_, if I were to stay here and listen with stupid arguments, I'd rather stay in bed and be sick. So let me go," Tsuna's nerves are twitching from annoyance. Such nonsense, wasting his time can make him pissed. Especially those two, the one with pineapple hair and the one with white hair, for some reason those two made him shudder. Before Tsuna can open the door, large hands wrap in his waist making him stop midway, he let out a groan, and elbowed the other who were wrapping his hands around him.

"I don't care who you are just remove your hands,"

"Kufufu~ such threat won't work on me, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~" Tsuna's nerves are getting more annoyed every second he spends his time with these morons,

"Muku-chan~ that's not nice," Byakuran slaps the other's hand, making it let go. Then he wraps his arms around the brunet instead,

"Bastards! Stay away from Jyuudaime!" Gokudera scowled, and then run into Tsuna tugging Byakuran away from him, and readied his defending stance,

"Yeah, senpais'. That's not nice," Yamomoto laughs, though it didn't reach his eyes. Dino doesn't know where he will go; deciding that grouping with Giotto's friends won't be bad. Giotto and his friends did not move an inch as to know that Tsuna can handle those perverts. Daemon didn't mind his brother getting bitten to death, he couldn't care less. They're both cunning and hard to deal with. Alaude takes his newspaper hiding from his trench coat, while Kyoya teaches Hibird how to sing "Namimori High School Anthem." Chrome's not paying attention either, too engulf with her paper works regarding the field trip for the school.

"Kufufu~ what's this? Protecting the little rabbit?" Mukuro smirks, eyeing on the stern face of the brunet. Amused on how this weak creature can make an eye to eye contact to him, no one has ever done that, since his eyes are brightening blue and red.

"Fufufu~ looks like it, Muku-chan,"

"Bastards, how dare you call Jyuudaime in that way?!"

"Kufufu~ the little lap dog turns magically into a prissy cat,"

"Why you-!"

"Fufufu~ can't accept the fact, prissy cat?" Byakura said, backing up the pineapple head.

"Maa maa, senpais', that's not nice," Yamamoto smiled, not reaching his eyes, keeping his guards up.

"BASTA-," Gokudera stops when he feels the small hands tapping his shoulder. The brunet looks at him and smiled, making the two sadistic teen gasped for air inwardly. Yamamoto smiled too, as he knows that the brunet smiled at both of them saying that they need not to worry. Tsuna steps up from his two friends, and then tug the two sadistic teens too close from his face. This got everyone's attentions, even the little Chrome. The two felt that they needed air, literally. They tried to remain calm and said,

"K-kufufu~ being bold now, are we?"

"F-fufufu~ such a lecherous act from the little rabbit, never expected it," the two feels that they really need air. Gokudera and Yamamoto tried not to laugh, note the word _tried_, because they can see how the two bastards turning into pale blue.

"Listen here, you _creeps_, never laid your fingers on _my_ friends. I'm not needed here anymore, so bye," Tsuna imprudently remove his hands from their collars, and makes his way to the door, before talking again,

"_Giotto_, go find some hotel," Giotto paled. He's not going to sleep to in their house again. Damn his luck. His brother can really be scary sometimes. _Sigh_.

Mukuro and Byakuran have a staring contest, glaring at each who will get their Tsunayoshi-kun's heart. The brunet caught their attention, making them want to know more about the little creature that just made a move on them, it's more proper to say that _threatened_ them. The kid's defiance made them want to jump giddily never had encounter such an interesting creature that can make them want to go crazy and get the other's attention all for themselves. It was always them who were showered with attention, but now, they want the brunet's attention all for them, even for the fact that the other called them _creeps_. The others in the room just shook their heads, not wanting to waste their lives behind the metal bars for killing these imbeciles. Giotto and Lampo sighed. They had to recount their money to make some room tonight because the brunet had indirectly kicked them out.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna slams his alarm clock again. He wonders how the hell his alarm clock is still alive until now. He quickly gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom to bathe. He removes his clothes, feeling the nudeness; he quickly made his way to the shower. Rubbing every inch of his body while dozing off, still tired from school. He didn't do anything, but he felt tired and lost. After minutes of washing and thinking, he's finally done. He heard his mom's calling, taking his breakfast.

"Ne Tsu-kun," Tsuna looks up, trying to tie his shoes.

"You changed," Nana feels like jumping, her son's attitude had changed dramatically ever since Giotto came. She knew from the start the Giotto is someone she can rely on regarding her Tsu-kun. Nana remembers what her husband told her before he left, _don't let anyone see Tsuna's side waist, got it? I'll be back Nana, just tell Tsuna that I left you because it's more romantic that way, ne? Wait for me at the door, and then it will be more romantic, isn't that what you like, my Nana? _Tsuna pats his mom's head and finishes tying his shoes. He gives his mom a peck on the cheeks and makes his way through the door.

* * *

There he sees his friends. He smiles and waves at them. They make their way to the school, not wanting to encounter the prefect _again_. It's becoming a hobby for the past few days. Tsuna and his friends make their way to their classrooms as the bell rings in a minute after they sat. Tsuna looks at the teenager with the fedora-hat, and tap his shoulder. Reborn looks up, annoyed from waking him up from his deep slumber.

"What?" Reborn grunt, although smirking inwardly, this is the first time the brunet approaches him since the day he came and enrolled, not that he would admit that.

"Need a pen," the brunet simply said,

"Don't have any,"

"Why go school then?"

"Same as you," Tsuna smiled inwardly then said,

"For better sleep,"

"Got that right," the brunet smiled enjoying his little arguing with Reborn. Reborn felt the same, and they continue their half-ass arguments until their _favorite _teacher perked their ears.

"Okay class, all students of Namimori will go to Okinawa as the location for our field trip. Better ask your parents for permission slips because we're staying there for over a week. The student presidents decided to make a special get together with the other school, so all our activities during the field trip will be joint activities with Kokuyo High and Millefiore High. Try not causing any trouble; we need to maintain our image for the other students. Who knows maybe they will transfer here, or you will transfer there, then for our lesson today-," Tsuna and Reborn yawn, and looks at each other playfully glaring. Tsuna held out his hands towards Reborn, Reborn just stared at the hands, before understanding the gesture, he held out his hands too shaking the other's pale hands.

"Curse that I met you, Reborn," Tsuna smirked,

"Same here, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn return the smirk. Smirking evilly at each other, then Tsuna genuinely smiled at Reborn and said,

"Wanna join lunch?" Tsuna asks,

"Asking me out on a date already? That's pretty fast, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna blushed furiously, much to Reborn's delight, seeing his interest flustered other than those neutral ones that he usually sees,

"W-wish your luck, Reborn," Tsuna stutters, completely off guard,

"Sure,"

"Eh?"

"I'll go eat lunch with you, or I'd rather say, with you guys?"

"Glad to," Tsuna turns away and looks at the window again, smiling at the sight of his sky. Reborn took notice of this, and poke the brunet, not minding the blabbering of their loudmouth teacher.

"Liking what you see?"

"Yeah,"

"Why the sky?" Reborn asks,

"It reminds me of myself," Reborn raises his brow, not clearly understanding how a human can be paired up to a sky.

"How so?"

"The sky reminds me of myself, the opposite of myself. The sky who's arms are openly wide welcoming everyone in its arms. I want to be like the sky, the sky that openly accepts everyone and trusts everyone without any hesitation, the sky who stays strong for its elements, yet still needed protection from its elements. I want to be the sky, the sky that can look after its elements and protect them as it can," Reborn sits in awe, not minding that Yamamoto, Enma, and Gokudera; listening to their conversation. The brunet too engulf to his sky that he failed to notice the grinning in Reborn's curled lips.

"Why do you eagerly want to protect the elements like the sky?" Reborn stays in the topic, enjoying the scenery in front of him.

"The elements of the sky are like gems. They're precious so they needed to be protected, but the gems won't let themselves left behind, they will shine for their sky. I want to experience those too, experiencing how the elements of the sky cares for their sky, I want to feel those secure arms, those arms that can make me chant to myself that, _I'm safe, I'm safe,_ something like that,"

"You really like the sky, huh?"

"No kidding," Tsuna peeks at Reborn, and gives a smile and said,

"Thanks for listening to my nonsense, Reborn,"

"My pleasure, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna just laughs and wonders off again. His trail of thoughts was interrupted when the bell rings. Tsuna fixes shirt, he did not take notes. After that he stands up, only to be stop by a girl. Tsuna wonders what the girl wants; the girl looks up to him and said,

"F-for you, T-tsuna-san," she quickly gives her homemade chocolates to her crush; the whole class stops what they were doing and looks at the scene. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Giotto, Enma, and Reborn watch quietly, trying not to mess the girl. Something in their hearts sting, it was a new feeling so they did not know what to call it.

Tsuna looks at the chocolate. It looks delicious, but he wonders is it Valentines today? Tsuna shook his head and looks at the brunette. The girl somehow looks familiar, and when he remembers, he laughs. The brunette looks up, her crush is laughing at her again. She feels hot tears streaming down her eyes, when something warm cups her face, and wipes her tears.

"What did I tell you before?" Tsuna asks, still wiping the other's wet tears.

"E-eh?" Tsuna just smiles, making the brunette blush. The audience can't help their lips not to form a smile, looking at their classmate's eyes with emotions. The person whom they thought was heartless and derisive. Giotto, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, and Reborn feel their hearts beating loud, as if wanting to go out.

"Didn't I tell you before that a girl should never cry?" the girl nods, understanding the other. Tsuna smiles, kisses her forehead, and pats her head. This earns a huge nosebleed from the girl, inwardly though.

"H-hai," Tsuna laughs again, and takes a quick bite at the chocolate. Tsuna's eyes wide in delight, the chocolate was good, making his mouth wanting for more, but he refuse to do so as he wants to share it with his friends.

"Ne, Miura-san, this tastes good, did you do it?"

"H-haru,"

"Haru-san, I like your chocolate, but may I ask, why did you give me a box? I don't remember cooking this for home economic," the students from the classroom animatedly thud on the ground, groaning from the brunet's obliviousness. Although to Haru, it's okay at least she knew that the person she's been watching is still the same as the person she met few years ago.

"I just wanted you to try it out," Tsuna just nods, grabbing Haru by the hand before glancing back to his friends,

"Nii-chan, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Enma, and Reborn, wanna come? It's lunch already," his friends nod, although Haru stops the brunet blushing crimson red, Tsuna just looks at her, stops walking, and gives her a questioning look,

"Ah, I have my friends as well, so is it okay for them to join?" Haru asks, playing with her skirt.

"It's fine, you can go to the roof top if you want, see you then Haru-san," the brunet makes his way to the door, followed by Giotto and the others who are still sweat dropping at the brunet's obliviousness to the obvious confession of the girl. Although they feel happy that the brunet did not say yes or respond to the feeling of the girl, when they thought about it, something pierces on their hearts. A new feeling, perhaps, but what is it then? They don't know.

* * *

The rooftop filled with his noisy friends, so Tsuna goes to the very roof; the highest one. He laid his back, staring at the blue sky above. Something behind him moves, and he sees the prefect. Tsuna just nod in acknowledgement not knowing why the prefect starts eating lunch with them, although he's always standing on the side with his bird, that yellow puffball who chirps _herbivore, herbivore_ every time.

Hibari lies next to the brunet, feeling warm when he feels the breathing of the other reaching his nose. He doesn't understand himself anymore, every time he sees the brunet, there's this tingling feelings cracking his head like it wants to go out. Even his bird kept chanting, _carnivores mate herbivores_, and then flies away. It's a new feeling to him, and he knew it was rather fast. If he knows what this feeling, he knew it's too early to feel that way. After all he just met the brunet a few days ago. He admits that the brunet amuses him. Those guts that he always shows to him, as if he is sure that he will live if he ever bite the brunet to death. Hibari heard a small moan, and then looks at his side; he saw the peaceful face of the brunet. Those eyes with big innocent caramel orbs are now close, while parted lips showing the brunet's pink lips with his small nose. 'Herbivore features,' Hibari inwardly thought. The bell rings making the brunet jerks up, 'Damn that was loud,' as he quietly grunted jumping swiftly off from the roof.

The brunet's week had been pretty boring, although it was entertaining seeing how Gokudera, Haru, and Kurokawa Hana argue every time, while Kyoko and Yamamoto bet on who's going to win. Giotto clings to Tsuna every day as if he was going to die, while the others keep glaring at each other and planning how to assassinate their sane friend.

Reborn kept watching the others interact, while searching for possible people who can be the person they are searching for. Since the Varia hasn't come yet, it's been a hassle not to know where in Namimori he will search. And it's nearing their end, since they really need the heir to replace _that_ person as its health is not going any farther less than three years. Reborn sees the qualification in the brunet, his only object that interests his daily life, although he needs more information regarding the brunet for confirmation. He tried thinking of lifting the brunet's shirt, but lifting the other's shirt would be called as harassment so he waits for the right time.

* * *

As the week passes by, Tsuna began talking more often to his friends. Still wondering why they want to stay next to him. When the week ended, the field trip is up next. He wakes up this morning, earlier than usual. His alarm clock's life has been spared for the slamming, it's still functioning well. As he opens his bathroom, he goes in only thinking of washing himself in. He's still daydreaming, for the past weeks; there have been a lot of changes. Giotto and the others seem to be frantic about finding something, or _someone_, Tsuna doesn't know. He finishes his bathe and goes down, there his brother enjoying his breakfast.

"Good Morning, Tsu-kun/Tsu-chan," they both greeted the brunet who just got his shower. Giotto wants to slap himself again for thinking such thoughts about his little brother _again_. He still doesn't know when he harbored such feelings towards his brother. He knew to himself that he needs to protect his brother, no matter how strong he appears to be, he knows deep inside that his brother is fragile at heart. A person whose heart is damage and whose mind is focus completely on how his life is predictable, dull like a motionless doll, perhaps? Giotto snaps at his train of thoughts when a slightly smack on his head came.

"What is it, Tsu-chan?" Tsuna leans closer to his unsuspecting brother, and breathes slowly making the other shiver from the close proximity, and then says,

"Late, herbivores, posts," three words came out from the brunet's lips that sent shivers through Giotto's ears. They eat in silence, although it's every day normal, and Nana just watches her sons eat her homemade breakfast. Their bags are pack the day before yesterday, readying for one week trip in Okinawa. Nana offers to make them ride at her car, so they won't be late, and Yamamoto and Gokudera came along the way. The two just sits there, argued from the most useless reason, and Giotto and Tsuna just watches in amusement seen in their eyes. When they reach the school, Nana bid her goodbye, and says that she'll miss them both. The two nods and two start arguing again.

Tsuna and the gang make their position to their posts as they guided the students to the bus, feels like kindergarten, damn it. As they finish guiding each section to their assigned bus numbers, they also make their way to their assigned bus numbers. Miura Haru and her two friends got bus number 2, Gokudera, G, Cozart, Lampo, and Yamamoto got separated leading to Gokudera wanting to commit seppuku after he kills the student council that assigned him different bus from his Jyuudaime. It took a lot of time before the said bomber boy had calmed down, and it took most of Tsuna's energy to clarify his statement that they will see each other again before the sun down.

Giotto, Daemon, Enma, Asari, and Knuckle got separated as well, and expect Giotto's reaction almost the same as the bomber, the slight difference was he will kill the student council by forced suicide which Tsuna was surprised about. A gruesome reality, it is. He laughed at his brother's antics, and his friends' possessiveness towards him, not knowing what really made them want to commit those sins.

* * *

Anyway, Tsuna is stuck with Alaude, Kyoya, and Reborn, the three people he least expected coming alongside him. He has no choice, a fact like they arranged those seats to be next to him, which Tsuna is oblivious about for knowing. As soon as he enters the bus, a cheery smile welcomes them by a lady with blue more like a policeman dress, closely, with her name-tag in it. Assuming that she was the tour guide, Tsuna just nods in acknowledgement and goes to his seat. He prefers to be left alone, but he can't do anything when Reborn pulls him next to him,

"What the hell, Reborn?"

"I'll let you sit next to the window," Reborn knows that Tsuna could not resist his offer as the fellow really wanted to see his beloved sky. Reborn is still fazed by the fact that his interesting object is in love with a sky, a freaking sky.

"Pssh, feels like you know me now," Tsuna retorts,

"You never know," Reborn smirks as Tsuna sits next to him. The Hibaris' are on the side of their seat, who knows what made them sit together. They both _loathe_ crowding even if it's their own relative. Reborn still cannot point out the similarities between his friend, Fon, and his two younger brothers. The only similarities that he can see are their similar features and calm demeanor despite their bloodthirsty attitude towards weak people.

Tsuna sits next to Reborn, as quiet as the hissing sound of the snake can overtop while the tour guide talks about mainly in Japan. Reborn feels the heavy load next to his shoulder and wanted to whack it, but then he sees the small object he's been interested to and a peaceful sleeping face next to him. It's a pleasant view, more elegant than where they are going after this. Reborn lets the other to sleep onto his shoulder and apparently he can smell the other's breathing as he breathes in and out from his slumber.

Reborn lets out a chuckle still has his fedora hiding most of his eyes. It's a perfect chance for Reborn to examine the boy, to see the _flame_ that resembles he is the heir. He didn't do it though, feeling that it's wrong and unrightful. 'Who am I kidding? I am the World's Greatest Hitman despites my young age, I kill more than half of my life, and yet I feel wrong about raising at least half way shirt of the young lad next to me? What has gotten into me?' Reborn keeps his smirk, but inside he is asking if he is sick or dying before he reaches the age of 20. His trance of thoughts stops when Tsuna lets out a chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Maybe, but I prefer you should too," Tsuna raises his head from Reborn's should and faces the window, avoiding the other's gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" Reborn is completely clueless, not knowing what the other has on his mind, and then he remembers that this guy is the only one who can outwit him, the Great Hitman can be outwitted by his so-called classmate.

"Your expression never changes, yet you have a confuse look in your eyes, I wonder what's on your mind?" Reborn is taken aback for a second, but let his grin and smirk appear on his handsome face. He knew he has features of a Goddess, and he uses it to get what he wants, at least he wants for his age.

"Amazing as always, Dame-Tsuna,"

"Same as you, Reborn, never knew someone can see through other people as I do," Reborn let out a chuckle and ruffles the other's hair, surprising him in the process on how soft it is. Tsuna just giggle and looks at his sky again until the bus stops on the airport where they will depart. The tour guide guides them to their belongings and makes them check in for their flight is to be on after. The whole school took one airplane to fly to Okinawa, Japan. As they got in the plane, Tsuna giddily walks up to his seat, knowing that it's next to the window where he can see the sky from up above. The sky that he longs to see from up closure, he can now see his beloved sky.

* * *

Gokudera, Yamamoto, G, Asari, Kurokawa Hana, Haru Miura, and Sasagawa Kyoko still have their fights as Yamamoto, Asari, and Kyoko as the better on who will win the fight. Knuckle shouts at everyone on how he thinks the plane is extremely wide as if he it's his first time, Daemon laughs creepily, Cozart zips his coffee sent by the flight attendant, Giotto snuggles next to Tsuna, Reborn, Alaude, and Kyoya are nowhere to be seen. Quite a number, you may say. The other schools planes are different from their school, for safe reference not wanting to blow up the plane in the process if the three schools collided in one place. That would be a pain in the ass seriously, how the hell can you pay off your debt for blowing up a freaking airplane?

As the plane starts lifting from the ground, Tsuna lets out a giggle and his eyes full of admiration as the plane slowly goes up next to the clouds and the sky. After so much admiring, he falls asleep making his friends look at him in awe, the peacefulness that they merely sees every day is presented widely open next to their seats. As the plane takes off, the tour guides says in unison,

"Welcome to Okinawa, Namimori Students," Tsuna lets out a sigh and quickly gets his luggage, or rather say a reference for a week survival. The other students go their own way towards the bus that will lead them to the safe inn that they will be staying for the week together with the other school, expect it to be elegant and huge, not wanting to have some explosives and people dying from a simple argument mainly focusing on how the other is an idiot, and the other as the perverted creep. It's rather normal, you may say.

* * *

As they walk in the inn, it looks like an expensive mansion or a building of some five star hotels canbe seen. Tsuna smacks his head mentally for not realizing that they are in a hotel. It looks pleasant, worth the week spending time off without stress from the outside world. There are pools, game arcades, bars for adults, casinos, and comfortable suites that will make you want to stay and just live there for the rest of your life. There are also paintings, murals, and stuff. Their tour guides or rather say temporary non-ill-mannered teachers instruct them to get their assigned suites with four inside one suite. Tsuna got his keycard, still wondering how the hell four people will keep their company all for themselves in one secluded room, not to mention there are no separation for their superiors in Namimori High, they considered separating from guys to girls though, much to Tsuna's relief not wanting to hear anymore ranting about their private lives as the girls blabs about make ups, parties, boys, and stuff that no one really wants to hear as it keeps ranting like a parrot who saves the day by insulting his neighbor.

"Tsu-kun, we got the same room!" exclaimed Cozart, he's still thrilled about the brunet he just recently known, not that he mind though. He likes taunting his best friend, but he knew that there was really something about the brunet that makes want to think that Tsuna is an exact replica of an enigma. Mysterious as the moonlight disappears from the sunlight and appears a night where the moon light. A mystery that he doesn't want to solve, yet eager to figure out. Although it was a rather complicated rhetorical description regarding his best friend's theoretically little brother by a year.

"I got the same as the chibi too," G snorted, but deep inside he's jumping like a lonely five ear old that missed his snotty little brother and got a candy in exchange.

"The hell is wrong with this arrangement?! Damn it, I'm not in the same room with you, Tsu-chan!" Giotto exasperated as he looks into his friends who got the same room with his Tsu-chan, it's unforgivable and remorseful for him, you might say.

"Ore-sama got the same room with you, Giotto-senpai, no need to be haste, I'll order you around if you want," Lampo said while snickering at his friend's sulking, he might say he's not jealous of his senpais who got to be together with his Tsuna-nii, he decided to call him that few days ago even if they are almost the same in age, just a few months old.

"Nufufu~ at least I don't have to share a room with the skylark," Daemon said while having a glaring competition with Gokudera and G, these siblings irritate his nerves to probably the end of the galaxy.

"So who's the fourth person? If I count myself in, that is," Tsuna tried to stand up firmly but his knees are giving out from so much walking and sitting for almost half of the day. It's really tiring and here they are complaining to his face. It's not like they can fit in one room, he doubts even four people fitting in one room, haven't heard of that before.

"That would be me, Tsuna-san,"

* * *

**A/N: **I've been reading Detective Conan stories since yesterday, and boy I may say, all of its writers are incredibly smart. They were suck in their own world, writing stories about a shrunken detective, although I like the pairing KaiShin, never thought of those before, but to be honest, Ran irritates me to the core. I don't really like her obsessive traits towards someone she's not even dating from the start. Ugh, anyway, I'm still waiting for the latest episodes, wishing that it won't end just like that. Hattori and Kaito Kid are like the eye catcher, hahah. Anyway, enough of this nonsense, I'll update again, probably next Wednesday, or maybe some time this week. Our final week, at least. Haha. Thank you for the reviews though. Enough of this blabbering, bye-bi~ :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Haha, and here I thought I wrote it clearly that girls are with different rooms with the guys. XD Anyway, I planned all of my chapters this morning at school, and so far I got settled with my idea. I just need you guys to decide of whoever you want Tsuna to end with, I'll start the poll when I reach chapter 10. Hihi. So here it is, thanks for waiting! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stake Out**

"That would be me, Tsuna-san," a man with dark brown eyes with braided hair, wearing a tradition Chinese clothes. Tsuna tried to remember where he'd seen the man, but to no avail, he can't remember it. For some reason, the man looks like someone he knows, at least two. Tsuna tilts his head to side, and makes a confuse face to the man. The man softly chuckles, and held out his hand. Tsuna accepts it, still has that neutral looks on his caramel eyes. The other teens went to their respective room, while G and Cozart wait for their companion, slightly eyeing on the look-a-like of their friend.

"Hello again, Tsuna-san. My name is Fon, Hibari Fon," Tsuna smiles softly, slowly drowning into those calm and matured eyes. Tsuna and Fon realize that they'd been holding each other's hands for so long, much displeasure to the other two. Tsuna's the first one to stop the hand shake, and bows his head, as well as the other two, as a sign of respect. Fon just smiles, not clearly enjoying those neutral eyes. Once they're done with the introductions, the other two wants to be a gentleman, _wants_, in front of Tsuna by asking him to carry his luggage to their suite, but Tsuna kindly declines as for him don't want to trouble his senpais'. The other two frown at their friend, while Fon just smiles enjoying the unfolded scene before him, while thinking, 'and here I am, standing before the person I recently admired, and then for the last two minutes of my introduction, there's some competition going on, huh, I really need to make a move.'

Once they reach the suite, there they see a small kitchen far below the hallway, one large room with two double decked beds and Tsuna just shoves his luggage to the side, and quickly reach for the top bed, wanting no one to disturb his sleep. Before he shuts his eyes, he looks down into the people before him, sticking his head from the railings, while smiling, and of course, the clumsiness that Tsuna hasn't loosened yet acts upon again. The other three are dazed by the smiling brunet, until they realize that the brunet is struggling to get a hold of his body. G, Cozart, and Fon quickly reach for their hands to catch the brunet until they've seen an unexpected stunt. Tsuna manages to take control of his body and quickly makes a flip from the top bed and lands on the ground where the coast is clear.

"Ah sorry about that, good night senpai," Tsuna goes up using the stairs to his bed and quickly turns off his light, there seems to be a lamp next to him as well as the others' beds. When the three secured that the brunet is asleep, they all seem to be lost in thoughts. As Cozart as always recover from shocks, he goes to the kitchen to see if there's a hard coffee that can make him think that he's not going insane any minute now. G on the other hand settled his decision in going to the bathroom to refresh himself and looks at himself in the mirror reminding himself that there should be no nauseating thoughts tonight, even slapping his face in the end. Fon goes back to his assigned bed, yes there are names on the bed and the brunet didn't see that or just ignored it, Fon doesn't know. As sleepiness visits them, silence filled in the room.

* * *

The sunlight blinds the eyes of the sleeping brunet; while the other occupants pretend that they're asleep at least that was their thoughts to each other. When Tsuna woke up, he found himself filled with saliva all over his lips dripping over his pillow. It's kind of horrid looking at him, you might say, but Tsuna is just beyond oblivious even though his brain can hold so much information in one day. Tsuna settles himself to the kitchen, looking at every drawer to see if there's something he can cook, and luckily there is. There's a can of spam and corn beef, battling which one should he cook, he smelled a rather nice aroma coming from the living room. Following his trail, he saw the man sitting comfortably on the sofa while brewing his tea. Tsuna just shrugs it off and was about to go again to the kitchen and makes his decision, a voice stops him.

"Do you want to have some, Tsuna-san?" the man with the braided hair and Chinese clothing said, though it's strange why the other seemed to like dressing himself up who looks more like an anime character than a Chinese man himself. Oh probably that one with pig tails turn into bun, or something. 'I remember, it was Chun Li!' Tsuna thought. Tsuna just nodded by the invitation and let himself get swept away by the nice smell of oolong tea which the other says his favorite.

"How long has it been, Tsuna-san?" Fon starts the conversation as he sense that the latter won't say anything in more than an hour if he did not say anything first. Tsuna just shrugs it off and looks away, he doesn't freely talk to people, so why giving effort now? While Tsuna thought it was uncomfortable, the other thinks it's cute on how there's a huge question mark on the other's head, stating that he's confuse, as his body language says.

"I've come to your classroom before, but it seems I entered the wrong class," Tsuna raises his eye brow at this, why would this man would visit his room for no reason? It's not like Tsuna had been friendly to him, just being polite not wanting to mess things up or else they would be mark absent by his so-called lovingly teacher. Fon just chuckled softly, running his hand through his braided hair. His hair is rather long if you remove his braided hair, but considering he doesn't want to look like a girl, he did what the best he could do without actually cutting his unruly hair. And of course, he wants to be treated as the _**seme**_. Tsuna takes his tea while seating from far right down next to his companion, Fon. When Fon was about to say something, probably a question regarding a mouse chasing the cat in the room, when a loud ringing bell awoke his half soul. The other two who are apparently still in bed heard the bell and fall from their selves over their beds, it's a good thing they were both on the bottom, if they're on the top, first aid kit wouldn't work.

"Damn this clock! Who the hell brought this anyway?!" G exclaimed, not really enjoying the fact that something just disturb his sleep, and to top it all, it all happened in front of the _chibi_. 'Sometimes, I wonder what's wrong with my head, why the hell would I care if the chibi sees me in this state, it's not like he's some kind of important to me, wait, is he?' G thought.

"Idiot, this was set up by the teachers as their morning call, it's not like Lal-sensei can shout over the microphone and disturb all the people in this hotel," Cozart explained, going to the kitchen to see if there's a coffee that he can drink. He sometimes thinks if he's a coffee addict, although it may seem that he is rather addicted looking at the brunet, than his coffee.

* * *

Lal Mirch is a teacher in P.E., same as Colonnello. Lal has blue hair and a distinctive scar on her left cheek, while she has a slender body that most guys usually looked at whenever they have her as their P.E. teacher, although she's a Spartan herself. Weak looking people were always downgraded and graded an F whenever the student did not meet her expectation. Colonnello on the other hand has a head band with number in it, and a blond hair. He's a Spartan too, and Reborn's friends, how they knew each other, no one knows.

Verde is one of the teachers too, although he's very smart and perceptive, all the students think warily of him. Why? He's plain creepy with those green spiky hair and suspicious glasses, no one dared to taunt him, except Reborn. He's the head of the Science and Technology Department. Skull on the other hand is the so-called lackey, that even a new student Reborn always taunts him and kicks his butt every time he messed up his classes. He's the head of the Music Department. Luce however is the most calm on their faculty room; she was always the one that stops the fight between Verde, Skull, and Nezu-sensei. Fon however is a third year student, only to be known as the most reliable student assistance in the faculty. He always does his work properly as added points for his college. Reborn simplifies the matter, even though he's a new student, he's rather familiar with all these people, as if they knew each other for quite some time, and understand each other very well.

* * *

Anyway, as the clock goes on and on. Tsuna finally snaps and turn the fucking thing off. He dashes to the bathroom to take a quick shower so he can go down to the hall of whomever in hell calling them in this time of the day. Who would normally call people in field trip at 5am in the morning? It's not like they're camping or something, damn it. As the brunet goes inside the bathroom, G, Cozart, and Fon give each other a meaningful look and quickly go to each other's luggage and search for a decent shirt and shorts, for the weather is freaking hot.

As Tsuna gets out the bathroom, his hair is wet, dripping water on the floor, and his towel covering only half of his body. The other occupants do not dare to move from their spots as they clearly see the image of the yummy brunet. Tsuna, however don't recognize those stares, so he just shrugs it off and quickly makes his way to the room where he left his luggage yesterday, completely oblivious the ogle eyes directing at his body. As they are about to finish, the wake up alarm rings again, so they all hurried, and quickly make their way to the hall. The hotel has a hall, can you imagine that?

As the students are settling on their seats, from first years to third years of the three school. The teachers just hope that no one will die from some stupid reason, such as getting angry because the other threw a tissue at him, and the one who got aimed at thought it came from the bathroom where the other wiped his ass off. Something as stupid as that can make anyone nervous about their one time lives.

"Are you awake, damn brats?!" Lal practically shouts, earning a screech from the microphone apparently the microphone can't take the loudmouth too, considering it's the microphone, how about take a look at the students? A lot tried to answer Lal's question not wanting to get a Spartan beating after this, but no avail as their head are spinning like something just rolled them over and over.

"Whatever the case, I don't care! You damn brats, listen to what I have to say! We will have our first activity today and the activity will be treasure hunting! Before anyone complain saying that it's childish, as far as I know it is, listen for the prize first!" the students ear perk up at the word 'prize' while trying to clean their eardrums from the shockwaves that Lal's voice sent them. Lal being satisfied from the looks that she got, she continued her announcement.

"The prize will be determined with three ranks. For the third winner who will complete the list will get a free load card for the month! For the second winner, they will get a new room separating them from the other occupants in their room now. No one likes to be with anyone in one room, right? And for the first winner, the prize will be a set up dinner date. You just need to ask that one person you wanted to have a dinner, and you can enjoy the fancy food that especially cooked by this hotel! And I have also assigned all the partners that you will force to be grouped with. Each group will consist of three people, and you have to work together for finding those crap! So brats! Get the damn paper and start moving!" the students hurriedly go to Skull's side where the list of all the things they needed to find listed, and Skull could not help but sigh in despair as he is being shove away as if he's an eyesore or just some attachment that needs to be thrown away. When the students got their list and groups, groans of irritation can be heard, and a brave student from the back raises his hand. Lal notes to herself who the damn brat dared to question her, and quickly calls his attention.

"What is it?!"

"Why is this paper full in riddles?" the boy asks in confusion, the students nod in agreement. Lal twitch from the stupid question, and let a killing aura develops inside the room.

"You damn kid! It means you need to answer it first before finding it! Now, move you idiots!" the students move quickly leaving Tsuna's friends, the Millifiore president and his underlings, while Mukuro stays behind seemingly examining the paper he just got and the group he will go to. Tsuna lets out a sigh, not really liking the people that he just got on his team. Damn them, why so cruel?

* * *

Tsuna walks up to Byakuran, only to be stop by someone who has weird eyebrows, a light green haired person, and a red-haired person. Looks like the rainbow has started before the rain today. Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna looks at Byakuran's side, only to find a blue-haired girl leaning over the other's chest while eating a _sack_ of marshmallows.

"Are you moving or what?" Tsuna asks the buttheads, 'damn it, I don't even want to play this stupid hunting game in the first place, and here I am facing the protectors of the Rainbow colors.'

"Who are you?" the one with the weird eyebrow said,

"We've never seen you hang around with Byakuran-_sama_," the green haired added,

"Idiot, if you're here to allure him, it's not going to work," the red haired man said, this sentence somehow made Tsuna twitch some of his nerves, while trying to restrain his voice for spouting curses.

"_Senpai_, it's no wonder you don't see me with your Byakuran-_sama _because I go to different school, and even if I may have gone to your school, do not worry your little heads because I won't ever hang around your creepy Byakuran-_sama_, got that?" the three snap at the obvious sarcasm of the small, weak person before them, but before they even do an act, a cold menacing voice speaks up.

"Kikyo, Zakuro, Genkishi, don't bother my little rabbit, go to your team, I'll be fine," the three just nodded carrying Bluebell in the process. From the venomous eyes of Byakuran, when he focuses his eyes on Tsuna's well-being, it changes into a pure innocent happiness.

"Tsu-chan, are you on the same team with me?" Tsuna just shrugs and walks away followed by Byakuran behind, when they are about to leave the hotel, a certain fruit came out of nowhere and started laughing, which seems to be weird since nothing really is funny. Probably his trademark, or an opening entrance, maybe?

"Kufufu~ how lucky I am to be the same team with you, Tsu~na~yo~shi~kun," Mukuro said in a singsong voice, while Tsuna just ignore his presence and starts moving out from the hotel's main door. Mukuro did not mind the cold treatment as his eyes are set on his one and only rival who wants him to be dead and floating on the surface of Pacific Ocean as he wants the other to blow up into pops like a popcorn that just been cooked by his mother, or by his underlings, that would be good.

"Kufufu~ I didn't think you would join this activity, Byaku-_chin_,"

"Fufufu~ same as you, Muku-chan,"

"Kufufu~ a change of image, you might suggest," Mukuro said while his eyes focus on the person in front of them, not caring if they kill each other while walking aimlessly to the soft and hot sand that surrounded their feet.

"Fufufu~ you know Muku-chan that I don't share," Byakuran glares at the pineapple before him while his feet drag him to wherever they are.

"Kufufu~ neither do I," they both glared at each other when a something hard hit their heads. They were about to retort when a neutral caramel eyes stared at them.

"You people will help or not? Because if you won't, I'll just abandon this stupid hunt and let them punish me later," the other two glances at each other remembering the prizes that they are going to get if they win the first prize.

"No~no~no, Tsu-chan, we're happy to help!"

"Kufufu~ same as the old hag," before Byakuran could reply, Tsuna held their hands leading them to a nearby bench, Tsuna fails to notice the slight pink near the other's cheeks and the bloody nose from thinking something inappropriate for a kid who just got born from his mother's womb. It's gross, just don't read it.

"So, here's the first riddle that we need to answer, the note says, _I have holes in my top and bottom, my left and right, and in the middle. But I still hold water, what am I?_ That's what it says," Tsuna knows the answer but he needs these two to cooperate if they really badly want the prize. Tsuna doesn't mind if they lose or not, he just needs to see if they're having fun. 'Speaking of which, where the hell did nii-chan and the others go?' Tsuna thought.

"Tsu-chan! It's easy! The answer is towel!" Byakuran declared happily, while Tsuna looks at him in shock. This is unbelievable.

"Idiot, if that's a towel then why the hell haven't I seen a towel with holes?!" Mukuro exclaimed, although he doesn't know the answer too, riddles are not really his thing. His favorite is a book full with magic tricks, not something that makes you want to think like a detective. It's frustrating and waste of time.

"Then what's your answer then?!" Byakuran asks,

"A mug!" he said chirpily, Tsuna just sweat drop. 'These are the student presidents? Crap, it's a good thing they don't handle the whole country, if they were, the country's economy will drop within one day!'

"Are you two serious?" the two nodded, letting out a sigh, Tsuna answered.

"The answer is _sponge_, it's a simple elementary riddle, what the hell were you guys doing during your prep school?!" before they can answer, Tsuna just shush them and proceed to the next one.

"Okay, here's the second one. Try to recall your memory. _I run over fields and woods all day. Under the bed at night I sit not alone. My tongue hangs out, up and to the rear, waiting to be filled in the morning. What am I?_ Try thinking it,"

"Ah! I know, I know!" Byakuran cried out,

"What?"

"A shoe!" Byakuran said while sending a smug look on Mukuro's side. Byakuran however did not expect a hand will run through his hair, while patting his head in a childlike manner. It would have caused a world war III if Byakuran did not see the softened eyes and small smile coming out from the brunet. Byakuran feels lost when the brunet stops patting his head - somehow he wanted more of that heat.

"Byakuran-san, that's a nice one. So, let's proceed to the next one, ne? _You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I am dead, what I am?_" Tsuna scans the whole list, it's a good thing there are only ten riddles, and all can be find inside the hotel. Tsuna practically knows all the answers, but keeps it to himself as he wants to see those innocent childlike eyes and thinking chins from his companions, it was rather odd to feel nice because he's next to people who just bullied his friends, but those innocent eyes makes him feel at ease from these creeps.

"Kufufu~ that's an easy question for me, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said, he really knows the answer. He can't deny that he's enjoying the company, even if Byakuran is with him, the warmth of those caramel eyes looking at them makes him want to feel like a child, and beg for attention.

"What is it?"

"An onion!" Mukuro said, earning a laugh from the brunet. Before Mukuro can complain, the brunet looks at him in those teary eyes due to laughing, and smiles at him softly while ruffling his rather odd pineapple hair. Mukuro did not mind, in fact he wants more of it.

"Saa, let's finish this quick. So here's another one. _My life can be measured in hours; I serve being by devoured. Thin, I am quick; fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe, what am I?_ That's kind of hard, but can you both think of an answer for it?" the two nod, while thinking of things that can possibly answer the riddle but no luck, they did not come up with one.

"Don't worry, I know the answer," the other two did not say a word but you can see the appreciative smile from both eyes. While they are answering the riddles, groups of shadow are fuming with anger as they see the unfolded scene before them.

* * *

When Tsuna left to find his group, Gokudera gathered the two people in his group and hurdled together. In his group, how _lucky_ he is, note the sarcasm to have been paired with Lampo and Yamamoto, the only one needed is that Lawn-head and the group of idiots will be one, but never mind that.

"You bastards need to listen okay? In case you didn't notice, we don't stand a chance on winning considering you are both in my team. But that's a good thing because we're following Jyuudaime," Gokudera said quietly,

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asks,

"You idiot! I just said that we need to follow Jyuudaime!"

"That's not the question, Stupidera. The question is, why?" Lampo exclaimed,

"Stupid brat! Didn't you see who he was teamed up with?! It's those two creeps!"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense, I'm in!" Yamamoto said, Gokudera whacks his head from the back and hiss,

"Idiot! Of course you're in! That's why we're hurdling in the first place, damn it!"

"Oh, I thought you brought some light colored bracelets that will shine in darkness, so I thought you'll show it off," Yamamoto laughs, while Lampo laughs nervously thinking that there are really stupid people in this world. Gokudera just ignored his idiotic _friend_, and goes the same way as Tsuna, Byakuran and Mukuro did.

* * *

"Okay, since you guys are on my team, you'll follow me!" Giotto explained, exasperatedly.

"What are you anxious about, omnivore?" Alaude asks, not really his business but the close hurdling irritates his nerves that are boiling inside since this morning.

"Tsu-chan is with Byakuran and Mukuro!" he said, the other two looks at him in disbelief, while seeing that the other is not saying 'Just kidding' maybe that is the truth. And if this is the truth, the brunet's mind will be tainted!

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Stalk him all day," Giotto said proudly,

"Stupid! We'll get detention if we do that!" G exclaimed, not really liking the idea of the chibi hanging around with the two perverts of different school, but not also in favor of skipping the activity.

"G! You do know that we don't stand a chance! Even if Alaude is smart, we're not really good at finding things that we're supposed to find! So it's a clear thing to say that we don't stand a chance!" the other two just nods, not wanting to upset more the younger teen.

* * *

"Okay Enma, Asari, we're following Tsu-kun!" Cozart said,

"Ahm, nii-chan. Why do you plan on following Tsuna-kun?" Enma asks, his brother is freaking him out. He never saw his nii-chan this anxious about something so trivial. Although he admits, he wants to follow Tsuna too, worrying for his safety and all. And he has this nagging feeling that wants to get out his body, but can't seem to find it whenever he doesn't see the brunet. It was a warm feeling, but when Tsuna is with another person, he felt hurt, and it was aching really badly.

"For safe reference, those psychos were on the same team as Tsu-kun, so I worry for his safety,"

"Worry not, Tsuna-san can manage himself," although Asari is reluctant, he knew from his experience that the brunet can handle himself. But every time he sees the brunet, there's this urge to his nerves and brain cells that says he needed to protect and care for the brunet, from what or who, he doesn't know. He knows to himself that if he keeps taking the path of being close to the brunet, he knows he will end up being broken, but even if that's the case, being close to Tsuna means everything that warms him up - all the problems seem to be gone whenever Tsuna was beside him, talking to him freely. He loves those moments, even if some time later, he will leave again.

"Asari, even if Tsu-kun can manage himself, it's still not safe for him to hang around with those psychopaths. You can clearly see it for yourself, I know," the two just nods and walks the same path as the brunet did.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Reborn asks,

"Hn,"

"Nufufu~ I want to follow the little Tsunayoshi-kun, it looks interesting as the others are doing the same," Daemon said,

"They're doing what?" Daemon just shrugs and point at the now leaving image of Cozart's team following the group of Giotto's team. Reborn buried his eyes from his hat, while Kyoya looks in amusement. A moment of silence engulf their group, when Kyoya talks,

"That's interesting, let's do the same," Reborn just nods, while Daemon laughs creepily, earning glares from the two dangerous men in Namimori. 'Damn, why are we on the same place again?' Daemon thought as he follows closely the two who are competing who will lead the way. Talk about being matured.

* * *

Knuckle and Ryohei did not join the game as they want to have a sparring in the bar, yes the bar. Where those priceless kinds of wines can be found. They said it's an extreme experience avoiding those wines not to break while they're having their spare. Seems like they'll be having a huge bill after this trip ends. Haru, Hana, and Kyoko were assigned for the next big event for the school. Haru is enjoying it because she gets to create a few designs for the costumes, while Kyoko and Hana work on the prizes that were about to set out after the treasure hunters find their way to the collector. Fon and Dino did not join the game as the number of students was not exact, but they did not mind anyway.

Tsuna, Byakuran, and Mukuro did have a good time, while the shadows in the background did not. It seems like the brunet earns strange friends again. When the two latter goes in to submit their things that they answered and found, Tsuna lets out a chuckle and a grin on his lips, while saying,

"At least I had fun, how about you guys?" Tsuna asks the people in the shadows, and they all hesitantly get out from their hiding spot and looks at the smiling brunet. They thought he would get mad, but he did not even move from his spot and still smiling brightly.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not some kind of psychic are you? How did you know we're following you?" Reborn asks,

"Stupid-Reborn, I can hear you guys murmuring behind my back you know, and those footsteps that you all left behind, I can still see it from the sand, anyway I enjoyed the treasure hunting although it looks stupid, hope you all did too, anyway see you tonight, I think Lal-sensei is announcing something again," Tsuna turns his heels and makes his way towards Mukuro and Byakuran.

"Great job today, damn brats! Byakuran's team got the first place! Each one of them can ask whoever they want on dinner tomorrow!" Byakuran had already an idea who he will ask, while Mukuro had a sly grin on his face knowing who he'll ask for dinner. Tsuna on the other hand doesn't look interested in the prize so he approaches the person next to him and gives her the recognition that he is one of the winners. The person just thanked him, and Tsuna just nod.

"Okay before you all leave and sleep on you damn bed! Listen to me! We will have the big even on Friday. All the schools must prepare their candidates. Each section of each year must have one representative and your representatives will compete with each other until they reach the position of three. After the elimination, the three representatives of the school will compete with the other three representatives of the other school! Now, I'll give the full details on your teacher tomorrow. Good night, damn brats!" and with that Lal Mirch disappeared from the stage.

* * *

The sun is shining. The birds are singing. The drums are rolling, but hey a brunet is running. Tsuna woke up this morning and found unbelievable news that sent chills on his whole existence. Right now he's running away from his classmates, fearing of losing his dignity, when he cannot run anymore, he shouts from the top of his lungs,

"There's no way in six hells that I'm dressing as a _maiden_, damn it!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh about Detective Conan? Haha, I finished watching all its episodes. I'm just waiting for the new ones, and they're taking so long! xD But anyway, I finish all of those from the episodes to movies, to ova's, and to magic files. I even finished watching Magic Kaito series, yep I'm a Gosho Aoyama fan. Haha, he's an excellent writer, like Omg! I just I can see more of KaiShin and HeiShin. =.= Ran Community and Aoko Community are more popular, huhu. I quite understand though, since you can't really see who will be the top and the bottom. Oh crap, curse my dirty mind! XD Anyway, until then! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Thank you for the previous reviews. I'll as hard as I can to update daily. Haha, my mom wants me to exercise with her this summer though. Hahaha, anyway, sorry in advance for Byakuran and Mukuro here. Thanks for waiting! :D Yes, I imagined Tsuna being a girl, but blaa, I'm not really good in choosing clothes, so I described mostly the Tsuna from google. ;) Clothes credits to them. :D

**Warning: **Grammar mistakes, slightly confusing, OOC

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Contest**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing. The windy morning that should have been a pleasant morning, but hey look, here they are playing a child-like game called, Tagging. Who's the it and who's the captor, you ask? Of course, Tag is considered to be a normal game, where one person chases five and above people until they touch them to say they're tag, but to his situation _now_, it's the other way around. One person running, more than twenty people chasing.

He would have given up from the beginning as he is not fond of running, hell even playing sports that involves running, but today is an exception. He is running to save his dignity, and also to save his life from those hungry predators that are aiming to catch him in any possible way. It started this one peaceful night, where he and the others were readying for a warm comfy bed when a student barged in to their room.

_Tsuna and the others, as well as Fon who didn't participate in the game were exhausted and drained. Tsuna was the most tired from them all. Imagine how much he had to suffer during their school activity involving solving riddles and finding the objects listed in the process, calling it treasure hunting by the teachers. To Tsuna, solving the riddles with Byakuran and Mukuro on your side would have been considered as lucky because when those two really tried, they could be as smart as Albert Einstein and solving the riddles had been as easy as choking on a cotton candy, but unsurprisingly he almost choke from saying that he genuinely enjoyed the little game, actually he did, but for some reason, he didn't want to remember it again._

* * *

_When Byakuran was on his Albert Einstein mode, he had this aura that could make people ran away from him while wetting their pants in the process. He would raise his hands in a child-like manner if he knew the answer, but before answering the question he would dance around first scaring other people in the process as they didn't want to be involved with some crazed psycho who just got released from his tenfold white clothes with multiple padlocks on it, and some of it were even a high-tech lock that only geniuses could remember the padlock's password as it has contain a hundred combination of letters and numbers, and also be concerned on the uppercase and lowercase of the letters, yes he's __**that **__scary. And then, he would start talking about on how marshmallows were invented by Mickey Mouse and how Minnie Mouse liked it whenever Micky made her some stew mixed with bowl of marshmallows. Imagined how that would taste like, but to Tsuna's astonishment Byakuran seemed to like the idea. He would have puke right here and there, but thanks to Mukuro covering his ears was a little helpful action not to make him have nightmares later._

_Mukuro's Albert Einstein mode was a little bearable, but not so little. Imagine a child crying in front of you while screaming at you with their saliva in every word they spat directly aiming at your face and then those sticky substances that came from their little noses whenever they tried to calm their selves down. Why was Mukuro involved? Of course, whenever Mukuro knew the answer for the riddle, Tsuna expected him to answer fast, but to his disappointment he would start ranting on how much he loathed Christmas first because a Santa Claus wasn't on their ceiling giving out gifts while catching his breath saying "Hohoho," but Goddamn it, where have you seen a story or a movie where a dangling Santa Claus starred? Every time the children that passed them listened to his story, they would start arguing with the president with every possible way, and of course the brave one he was – no, Mukuro pulled him before anyone could passed their germs to him – and he would be standing right next to Mukuro receiving all the substances – he was the considerate shield, damn it - that supposedly be stuck in their own bodies, but nooo. They were generous enough to share them to him, apparently, all of those nasty constituents that they were able to store for how much long, half of the century, were all given to him with much pleasure and gratitude. Those events happened for about three times, and luckily for Tsuna, he didn't need to go with the two presidents, submitting all the things that they'd found. Yes, he was fucking tired._

* * *

_When Tsuna was peacefully enjoying his little snack in the living room across the kitchen with G napping on the sofa, Fon sipping his tea on the table sitting comfortably even without a chair, and then Cozart snoring beside him when a loud knocking could be heard from the other side, known as the door._

"_What?!" G answered irritably, who wouldn't be? This person, whoever he was, was knocking really hard and felt like the door was breaking in pieces if they didn't answer it immediately. G stood up behind the door, and opened it harshly,_

"_Damn it! Can you at least consider the thoughts of breaking the fucking door?!" he was pissed, all right. The person who had been standing there without saying anything while his hands still on the form of knocking felt like burying himself on the ground. G could be scary sometimes, scarier than an outlandish lady in white who was bathing next to the wishing well using its water as the form of cleansing her from the bubbles created by her self-made soap and shampoo and then fell in the process. The lady then decided to take her revenge on the wind that fucking blew her existence by blowing so hard making her fall in the deep wishing well. The people then called it, the Grudge. Yes, that's how scary G was._

"_A-ah, I-I j-just wanted to inform you about the big event that will be held three days from now," the guy with the big round glasses, squinted eyes, braces on his teeth, while wearing a shining red bow tie pairing with striped shirt with jumpers, and a brown denim shorts, reaching his waist stuttered. Yes, what would you like to suggest on calling him? Don't even bother._

"_So? Does this matter concern us from hearing your fucking hands knocking really loud and hard nearly breaking this freaking door? Do you have any idea how much this would cause our bill?! And not only you disturbed my nap, but you also disturb the others' __**sleeping**__, do you have any idea on how that would affect a person?!" G snapped, he would have slit this person's neck if Cozart didn't stop him._

"_So what do you want?"_

"_A-ah, w-well,"_

"_Damn it! If you are here to annoy my little so temper to no end, you should have said so in the beginning. I would gladly help you experience a movie-like feeling, you know, a movie where the antagonist is dying?!"_

"_G, you should really calm yourself down, you're waking the people inside the nearby suites," warned Cozart, and to the errand boy's relief, G finally calmed his nerves down._

"_So what do you want?"_

"_Lal-sensei told me to inform every student in all the three schools that the deciding competition for the representative of each class will be happening three days from now and students shall all choose their representatives for your respective class. Tomorrow, at exactly 11:59 am will be the deadline for the submission of the names for your candidates to represent your school, and here's the catch. Only guys are able to enter the said event, no girls are allowed to enter because this is for entertainment and as well as for the embarrassment for the unlucky ones," he finished talking. G only stared at him, Tsuna didn't hear a thing as he was busy munching on his biscuits, Cozart leaned on the nearby wall, and Fon only continued sipping his oolong tea._

_When the morning came, the sun shines brightly at him and woke him up from his slumber, when a loud noise came from his door. G only ignored the noise as he was too busy turning the fucking alarm clock off, seriously, that alarm clock never failed to wake them up from the most wrong period of the day. Cozart only grunted and Fon didn't bother to open his eyes. Tsuna – the nice one – open the door and saw a huge mob of students – all of them was his classmates – and Tsuna could only wonder what they needed at this time of the day. It's only seven in the morning, what the hell do they need?!_

"_What?" Tsuna growled scaring all students in the process, except for Reborn, Giotto, Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hana, Kyoko, and Haru of course._

"_Dame-Tsuna, I need you to help me on something," Reborn said, Tsuna only raised his brows at this. There's no way that this day was happening. Reborn asking him for help was something outrageous and only the world's abomination would happen first before Reborn lower his pride to ask someone for help. And to top it all, he was asking for help from him. This was a sign of World War III, an exact replica of the previous leader who cause the World War before probably got awaken and started rummaging the entire Japan. He would have laugh at all the thoughts that he just imagined just by looking at Reborn's blank face while pleading him for some sort of help, although Tsuna didn't know what the other need for assistance, when his brother talked._

"_Tsu-chan, we need you to be our representative for this class," Tsuna only nodded, not really had any clues on what on earth the other was saying. He didn't listen to last night's conversation with the errand boy when he was talking with G and Cozart. And he didn't have any clue on what on earth his part would be on this little ploy. His trance of thoughts were interrupted when his ears perked up when he heard murmuring from his shitty class,_

"_Yes, we actually made him agree," the girl said with excitement,_

"_Yeah, I thought it would be hard considering the clothes that they had to wear," the other girl added,_

"_Well, it's our lucky day. Imagine him – the most suitable guy for dressing up as a girl – will be our representative for our class, we will surely win this," the girl finished. Tsuna could only sigh and of course, run for the sake of humanity!_

* * *

Tsuna is now breathing really hard from all the running. Imagine how you would feel if you run around the place where you are not familiar with. This should have been easy if he knew the layout of the hotel, but no, to his damn luck, he doesn't. Now he's in the Janitor's closet, savoring his moments with the wavy mop and a pair of pails with dirty waters on it, sometimes he can smell the rather distressing smell coming from the dirty water and he swears, he will not cry.

Tsuna flinched when he heard large footsteps coming all the way where he is currently hiding - afraid of getting caught – he hides behind the mop which is really stupid because even a newborn baby will know the difference between a real hair from an authentic rag. The footsteps stopped at where Tsuna was hiding, and Tsuna swore his heart almost pop. He would have surrender from all the running and hiding, but hey, if you're a guy with mostly feminine features because of your mother's strong chromosomes, you would at least wished you wouldn't have to experience dressing up as like the other guys said, the matrons. The door from the closet opens and Tsuna swear if he will get caught, he will most like just jump off the ocean and never return again, probably he will build a large mansion under the ocean and have him a gag that can allow breathing under the deep sea.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?" Tsuna just looks at those frightening eyes while his eyes full of hope that the other won't turn him in, yes he thought of just going on the cell than going together with his shitty class that had a Nezu-sensei as the homeroom teacher, oh you would do the same too.

"What do you want?" Kyoya is having a strange feeling inside him because of those caramel brown big eyes looking at him like he's some kind of angel that sent from above and hoping to have him saved in return. And he swears the leader of the herbivores in the jungle looks vulnerable and helpless. He really should learn how to control his emotions and how to function his brain. For the last few days, he's having strange thoughts about the brunet, and even his pet Hibird couldn't understand what he was feeling – not like it did before – but Kyoya is a strange being, so be it.

Tsuna only grunted showing him the paper for the pageant. Yes, it's a pageant damn it. He got the paper from the front desk a while ago when most of his unknown classmates were chasing him, as if they're ready to climb the most dangerous Volcano on Earth just to get ahold of him and this scared him to no end, for the first time he got scared without being hurt in the process – probably he would if they catch him considering those girls were as dangerous as the extinct dinosaurs and fearless too – and got scarred for being born having feminine features that always ruined his manliness, of course his cold demeanor to the others. Seriously, how on earth did his kaa-san topped his dad's genes? Although having his dad's features would be considering him as part of the Yakuza or some sort of gang, or probably much worse, the Mafia.

Kyoya, after reading the paper made a mental note himself that he needed his classmates, not that he cared, to choose the ugliest person on Earth. He would like to see a school _girl_ Tsuna, yes he's being a pervert now – everybody does. Kyoya, without giving the other warning dragged the poor Tsunayoshi on the front desk where the registrations for the contest was placed, and to Tsuna's sulking, Kyoya made him right his name. He would have beaten the crap out of this irrational prefect, but he's too tired to resist as he had been running for the last four hours and half an hour of his life. Yes, from 7am when the others made noises behind their now broken door to 11:30 am after Kyoya caught him.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the student body said, while winking, no it looks more of a squinting than a cute winking. For the ice cream's sake! Who on Earth would think that squinting and winking are similar in meaning?! Kyoya only nods in return – disgusted from what just happened – and dragging Tsuna along. Tsuna did not utter a word since the day he woke up today, much to his relief, he's been talking nonstop when he met his friends, and that didn't make him comfortable. He doesn't like talking, but whenever he's with people he most comfortable being with, he can't bring himself from being the rude one to them, especially Gokudera who always wanted to kill himself by committing seppuku and shave his head – bald – and never leave his room again, for some reason he doesn't want to know. Reborn also is an exception, for some reason, that guy made him comfortable the day they shared a worthless conversation, it's as if he knew the guy before he met him. Not that it would be true, for he knew to himself that he wouldn't have gotten into Italy, no freaking way.

Kyoya drags Tsuna to the nearby bench, and sits next to him with his pet, Hibird singing the lullaby that some lady in bathing suit taughtt the bird while flying around to search for his master. To Kyoya's relief, the song is soothing and a good song for his future napping. It was sweet, melodious, and nice to hear. Tsuna yawns because of the nice song that the bird is singing – they didn't find it strange that the bird can actually sings word by word – and a surprise yelp come out from his parted lips while his eyes with droplets of tears from yawning when a heavy load come resting on his lap. He would have retorted and ran away, but the prefect's head was like nailed on his lap, and his butt nailed on the bench.

* * *

"We need to find him now!" the girl said,

"Or else we will be considered default!" the other girl said,

"Look at the clock, only five minutes left and we will have no choice but to choose a random person in our class!" the other girl said, wonder why the guys hasn't said anything? They didn't want to endanger their life anymore. When someone brave came out and started questioning the girls on why they wanted really bad to get ahold of the damn snobby brat – Tsuna of course – when there are many male students beside that guy – which earn him a lot of glare from the guys in the background – when the girls turned around and who know what happened to guy after that – really, it's a scary experience – and now they're running around – of course the guy was left missing, no one dared to question where on earth he flew off to – searching for the runaway brunet. This would have been easy for them if the others didn't start side commenting when the brunet agreed to help, damn it.

* * *

"This game sure is interesting! I wonder where Tsuna went," Yamamoto exclaims while laughing – earning glares from his companions – of course the number one who gets really mad is Gokudera – who else would play the part?

"You baseball-idiot! Jyuudaime's life is at stake! Those rubbish girls are tormenting him for running away! I will save you Jyuudaime, wait for me!" Gokudera was about to run and save his Jyuudaime when a large pair of hands stopped him,

"Bastard, let me go!"

"Hayato, don't you want to see Tsu-chan in dress?" Giotto's been quiet the whole time, not even bothering helping the poor boy who almost felt like robbed when he questioned the girls. He always had thoughts of Tsuna dressing up as a girl – pervert, hentai bastard – when they were little, and it increased tenfold when he came back.

The others did some thinking too – even Lampo is thinking which is nearly possible without the Earth being destroyed – lazy bum Lampo – and the thoughts of having his Tsuna-nii dressing up as a girl is what he surely wants to see. Gokudera on the other hand is having a war on his head. If he tries to save his Jyuudaime from these creeps, he won't be able to see a girl version of his Jyuudaime and then if he search his Jyuudaime and makes him register for the event, he will be able to see a dazzling Jyuudaime. The war is between the insolence or the hero, for once, Gokudera chose the insolence involving his Jyuudaime.

"W-well, I would like to," Yamamoto is smiling like his usual smile, but he's having troubles in his head too. Thinking of Tsuna on that way was not really his thing, but even if he questions himself for three times, he knew what he will answer – of course, it's to see Tsuna in dress!

"Good, now we only have five minutes, and I'm sure Reborn and the others are doing some findings too, but to be sure, let's check on the registration's office – no it's not an office just a table with a duck as a design on it – and see if Tsu-chan registered his name, forcibly," Giotto beams, while dragging Lampo, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in the process.

When they reach the registration _supposedly _office, only three minutes left on the clock before the deadline. Giotto reads the list after getting chills from the _squinting _or what, was that considered a wink? Anyway, he beams happily when he sees a neatly written name – Sawada Tsunayoshi – on the paper, although he do knows that Tsuna's handwritten is way different from this, but anyway there's still his signature on the right side so he guesses it's fine. Giotto gets his phone from his back pocket and flips it to call someone and stop the chase.

"Hello Reborn?"

"Yeah?"

"Tsu-chan's name is on the list,"

"Dame-Tsuna, okay," and the phone hung up before Giotto could reply back. He faces his companions who he brings – dragged actually – together with him to look at the list, and they all knew that something good happened because of the flowery background coming from the blonde.

* * *

"Hey, Reborn-san told me that Sawada-san's name is on the list," the guy said,

"EH?!" earning squeals from the girls – apparently they have heart shapes on their eyes – and wincing pains from the guys' eardrums. 'These girls are like the exact replica of a witch who dressed up as a beautiful maiden,' the guys' all thought.

"Yes, he said that Ieyasu-san went to the registration's office – told you it's not a an office – and checked to see if the Sawada-san's name was on there, and they did find his name," the other guy said, recovering from his nearly deaf ear – of course recovering was fast to think – and the girls start squealing again.

"Okay, you really should stop on doing that or you'll pay for our monthly bills and checks for our ears, damn it," the guy said, the girls shut their mouths – billions of thank you are sent to Kami-sama – because the girls don't want to trouble themselves of taking care of these imbeciles, to Kurokawa Hana, these monkeys.

* * *

Tsuna wakes up from the pain on his neck – imagine you sitting on the bench with someone on your lap and you had no choice but to place your head on your back – and looks at his surroundings. He sighs in relief knowing that his crazed shitty classmates are nowhere to be found, but when he feels like standing up, a huge head appeared – more like a pokemon, laugh, damn it – Tsuna remembers that Kyoya actually naps on his lap. He tries getting up but Kyoya only hiss while muttering 'I'll bite you to death if you dare wake me up' and then fall asleep again. Tsuna just sighs, completely defeated. He's so damn sure that his oh-so-wonderful-name is written on the list because of this prefect resting on his lap. 'Damn, I should really get going, my body hurts, and I'm so freaking tired from all those running,' Tsuna thought and sigh again.

Kyoya is enjoying his moment, actually, getting all the necessary heat from the other, and it feels warm. He wasn't sleeping either when the brunet fell asleep. He chuckled, _chuckled_, the Hibari Kyoya _chuckled_, damn it when he heard what the other was saying when Tsuna was having his little nap. The brunet kept muttering under his breath, _"Murder... Kill… Shitty… Classmates… Running… Damn…" _while heaving heavily. He feels that the brunet is breathing harder than before, so he looks up and commands,

"Herbivore, stop shaking," although he really intended to asked 'what's wrong, are you okay?' But that didn't go as planned. Anyway, Tsuna looks down to meet the other's eyes and tries to stop himself from shaking, but failed to do so. Kyoya stands up from his position – reluctantly – and sees what is wrong with the herbivore. And to his _relief_, nothing was wrong, just a little tired from running and unable to grasp his breath.

Kyoya carries the brunet, _carries_, in a bridal-style earning a silent yelp – how was that even possible – from the brunet. Kyoya snatches the keycard from the brunet's pants and opens the door to the herbivore's room. He just needed some sleep, after all, from all that running, even he the Hibari Kyoya would get really tired – the fact that he was chased by a large mob – he can only give a sigh, inwardly. When Kyoya was about to leave, a quiet voice rang his ears saying,

"Thank you, Hibari-san," and then fall asleep. Hibari smiles, inwardly, while his face remains stoic and emotionless. He gets out from the room and instantly locks the door from the outside. He breathes. There are so many thoughts that come to his mind, racing on who goes first and who goes last. He really needs to learn again how to control his heart because seriously, it's beating so loud. He runs to the hallway and goes straight to his room – he's the only one there, think of a reason _why_ – and gets back to his nap after thinking of an inappropriate image of the brunet on his head.

* * *

Byakuran is trying to find the brunet – for different reason – but he can't seem to grasp the existence of his little beautiful marshmallow. Yesterday was fun – at least for him – when he was spending the day with his little marshmallow even if the pineapple head was there. The genuine smiles and beliefs – for solving the riddles - that the brunet gave him was warm and didn't have any ill-thoughts or side track from that. It's genuine and real, something he wouldn't think he would experience in his life existence. He could feel from his long-time rival that the other felt the same, and he will surely win the brunet's attention and gives him his comforting hugs – dancing on poles would be good too – while the brunet will only snuggles on his chest. His imagination is reaching getting haywire again.

"Fufufu~ where are you hiding, bunny-rabbit?" Byakuran quietly muttered to himself. He needs to find the brunet if he doesn't want his rival to get ahold of him first. He goes outside to see if the brunet is hiding below the ocean – for he knew that the brunet was running from his classmates – and only saw what made his heart clenched in pain. He doesn't know what the feeling is, but it hurts that feeling when he saw the brunet's lap with Hibari Kyoya on it. Of all people, why choose Hibari Kyoya?! But his ranting stops when he sees the brunet is shaking, he understood the situation right away. His little beautiful marshmallow had no choice but to surrender because he was tired. Byakuran believed his theory and tailed the one breathing hard and the one carrying.

* * *

Mukuro tries to escape from his brute sister from cuffing him to the pole. Why you ask? The great Mukuro-nii-sama was trying to escape from his paperwork. He promised to her before they boarded the plane that he would finish all his unsolved paperwork when they got to their location, but nooo. Her nii-sama was trying to escape from all the works and manipulating her to do all of his work in his stead. This aggravated of course the little Chrome-chan in the process. Even if she wanted his nii-sama to end up with her nee-chan – Tsuna for everyone – she didn't want to get that oldie for having stressed thoughts while sorting papers that needed to be sign by the student president.

"Kufufu~ Chrome-chan isn't being nice to her older brother," even if Mukuro looks calm and composed, he's sweating really hard. From the heat that he is getting and from the cuffs that attaches him to the pole – where on earth did she even get those?

"No, Mukuro-nii-sama, you won't be leaving this room with me in here," Chrome from her quiet voice snarled,

"But I really need to go! I promise I'll finish those annoying papers after I get back,"

"No excuses, nii-sama. You won't be leaving here until you finish signing these papers,"

"Kufufu~ how can I sign those if you cuff both my hands on the pole?"

"You have to use your mouth or your feet, yes, as a punishment for dumping all your works to my desk, kufufu~," Chrome laughs evilly, while Mukuro sweat drops at his sister's sadist side. Mukuro only sighs while his pen on his mouth signing all the papers – more than 10 stacks of papers – giving up the will to ask the brunet on a date.

Yes, he was planning to ask the brunet on a date, and unfortunately when he was sleeping last night, thinking all the fun that he experienced when he was the brunet – of course letting out his hate with Santa Claus was a relief too – when he woke up in the morning, he found his hands cuff on the pole where he didn't remember having that there from the start.

* * *

After following the two people, he quickly made his way inside the room not letting the prefect notice his presence. When the prefect left breathing really hard, Byakuran came out from where he was hiding. He makes his way to where the prefect had brought his little marshmallow and plans on asking him on a date. The dinner that they were supposed to get is until 12midnight strikes so he still has time. When he enters the room, he sees the brunet at the top bunker breathing softly.

Byakuran stands on the bottom bed, and scans the brunet's soft face. There he sees a slightly brown pale skin, slightly parted looking lips, big eyelids covering his big caramel innocent brown eyes, and that messy gravity defying hair of his little marshmallow. In Byakuran's mind, his little marshmallow is perfect, he looks perfect in that hooded shirt and that cocky pants. In Byakuran's logic, his little marshmallow is the most blessed creature in this human world. Byakuran stroke those messy hairs slightly covering his eyelids, and smiles genuinely to himself, while thinking 'Can't resist you, eh?'

After a while, Byakuran leaves the sleeping brunet and gives away his recognition as the winner to some random student who apparently tripped in front of him, the cause? A flying mop.

* * *

The sun is shining – really you don't have any other words? – and the brunet's limbs are so freaking tired. He swears he will not run in his P.E. class ever again even if he gets B's or C's because damn it, he felt like he ran almost 30 miles yesterday. He rubs his eyes and yawns, while standing up – he completely forgot that he's on the top bed – earning a huge thump on his head for banging his head accidentally on the ceiling. 'Damn it, can this day gets any worse?' Oh, he thought so wrong.

Tsuna goes to the bathroom, not minding if the others are still asleep – he completely ignored the fact that he transported from the outside bench to his bedroom – and takes a long shower. After thinking of so many thoughts, he only thought something so obvious that he should have before, 'Why have I not gone to the beach again?' His thoughts are interrupted when the morning clock rings again, seriously, how many times on a day should they receive those annoying rings? It's not even funny.

G really wanted to kill – yes, it's an object – the fucking morning clock, but the teachers warned them that they will charged it on their account, much to his luck. Cozart grunted, _again_, how many times have he done that since the day they landed on this island? Fon – the calm one – still has his mug on his lips. He seems to be always the one to get up before everyone without knowing that his presence is in one room.

"Let's go to the hall, damn teachers for not knowing how to wake up students in a proper way, tch," G growls at the door, yes, at the door. He have no one to blame his irritation so the door – apparently it's fixed again – accepts all his curses and swears. Fortunately, Cozart was able to stop G from breaking the door _again_ because if he didn't stop, they will get an earful lesson from the teachers again and of course, another bill.

When they open the door, a huge crowd surprised them. Tsuna wanted to run, but his shitty classmates were as fast as lighting so he didn't get any chance to slip away. G, Cozart, and Fon only shrugs the thought of having their roommate gets kidnap by some random people – what a heartless bastards.

* * *

"Let's practice on your walking, Sawada-san," Tsuna only groans in response. Damn it, these girls who forcibly dragged him with the help of the guys in their classroom in one of their room – apparently the girls threatened the guys that if they don't help dragging the fast runner, brunet, they will see and experience hell in no time – and started rummaging his privacy. They choose different dresses from high school _girl's _uniform to traditional yukatas for _girls_. And then after rummaging his pure innocence, they made him walk and walk with a bunch of heavy books on his head saying that it was the only way to stand properly, and to Tsuna's thought, 'Who cares about walking anyway? Damn it, don't they know that everyone has a unique way of walking?'

In the end, Tsuna's protests didn't work, and the girls left him all scratched up from the super high heels that they made him wear and from the books the fallen on his head and feet whenever he messed up his walking. For Tsuna, this was worse than any beatings that he received from his father when he was little practicing for himself to survive reality. And Tsuna made a mental note to himself that women were definitely the most petrifying human beings being born in this world.

The same things happened for two days before the elimination round and yes, Tsuna is gasping for air. His classmates – girls – including Haru, Hana, and Kyoko, they all made Tsuna suffer from all the walking, talking in a lady-like (damn this), how to charm the judges, and lastly, how to look glamorous when it's his turn stands on stage.

* * *

And now the elimination round is happening, between him and the other representatives in his school, the grand finale for the three schools will be held tomorrow after the elimination day tonight.

Everyone can watch the elimination round as well as the grand finals round as each class's representatives will be held in the same room. There are only three sections in each level for their High School, as they considered themselves _elite_, according to the bragging of Nezu-sensei. So, if Namimori has 3 years of high school, their representatives will consist of 9 people, same as the two remaining school.

"Good evening, _miss _number 7," Tsuna hisses at the host. Damn it, how dare he calls him _miss_? Although Tsuna is hissing like a cat on this freak host, he really looks like a girl. He's wearing a white long sleeves polo shirt, topping a brownish colored shirt and a big red ribbon on his neck. He's also wearing a mini brownish skirt with white high knee socks, and brownish colored boots, the short ones with high heels. And then his hair has a little ribbon on it, while his gravity hair still remains but they put a long extension to his brown hair and a set of headphones placed on his neck. In other words, Tsuna is plain gorgeous, to the point that no one would suspect he's a guy dressed up as a girl.

"Ara, ara. _Miss _7 is not in a good mood today," and the crowd just laugh. A smirk formed on Tsuna's lips while muttering one sentence that can be considered as a threat, saying "I'll burn your whole body and blow your ashes in the air if I get to change with my normal clothes, you bastard," he muttered quietly while his smirk growing large. The students in the room sense the killing aura coming from the brunet and moves back a little, not too close from the stage. The host feels like burying himself on the ground for messing with the brunet, while Tsuna's friends just smiled and enjoyed the show.

"A-ah, S-sawada-san, ne? P-pick a question from this ballot," he stuttered earning a glare that can kill any cows in the farm if they ever receive those glares, and the host prays to Kami-sama that he shouldn't have messed with the brunet in the first place.

Tsuna did as what he told and read the sentence on his head, and then he gave the piece of paper to the now shaking host. Tsuna smirked once again, sending shivers from the host. It's not he'll really have the guts to kill this person, but hey, you can dream. The host read the question and a smile form on his lips,

"How did you come up with what you are wearing tonight?" he said Tsuna thinks for a minute and answered with one simple sentence.

"It fits the essence of high school, innocence," (remember, he's wearing a high school girl's uniform, meaning that high school is a form of innocence, and the mini skirt fits how the community corrupts the young minds of the world) the crowd thinks for a minute on what the other just said, and a smile forming on their lips curled up, even the judges did. The host quite got confused but understands it well in the end. Tsuna's friends smiled at their friend's answer, they are all standing in the railings, watching every scene that unfolds.

"Pick another question from the ballot, Sawada-san," the host said, Tsuna just nod and places his hand on the hole from the rounded bowl where the questions were written. As soon as Tsuna got his paper, he gave it to the host.

"This is your last question, _miss _(earned a glare from Tsuna again) ah, eh, Sawada-san, the question is. What makes you confident in your everyday life?" a genuine smile curled from Tsuna's lips making the crowd – even the guys, oh heck, especially the guys – swooned over. Tsuna answers with one word that makes the girls cried,

"Friends," (Tsuna considers his mom as his best friend, okay?) he said. The girls claps their hands, even the judges did standing ovation although this is just an elimination round. Tsuna gets back to his line and yawns, readying for his sleep tonight. He needs to practice his song for tomorrow or he will get killed by the girls from his class if he messes up tomorrow. Seriously, those girls are like the Godzilla or something.

The elimination round finished and as expected from the crowd, Tsuna got chosen among nine people from his school. He didn't enjoy it though, for he doesn't want to dress up as a girl again. Seriously, those skirts and slacks are so irritating that it made him scratch all over his body. His friends congratulates him, Gokudera almost cried for his Jyuudaime's answer, while Giotto wailed and snuggled around Tsuna's waist, look how out of character he was, but Tsuna just sighed and muttered a simple thank you for he doesn't want to remember this day any longer.

* * *

The sun is beaming – of course that's the word you replaced 'shining' damn it – and a melodious voice can be heard across the room, it's coming from the bathroom. Fon keeps quiet as always while listening keenly on the voice, while G plans on shutting the one who keeps singing but after hearing half of it, he settles down, and Cozart only murmurs how beautiful the song was and gets back to his sleep.

Tsuna finishes his song and finishes his bathe too. This song was suggested by Miura Haru, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Hana Kurokawa. They said that it was a good song, and he agreed. He doesn't know if he'll be able to pull this off, but who cares? They always said that in times of crisis, just go with the flow. Tsuna smiles to himself and readies his body to another tormenting from the girls in his classroom, if he gets the change, he will surely have his revenge.

* * *

The nights is still young, but to Tsuna he is freaking exhausted. The girls made him try a lot of traditional Japanese clothes and they even tried making him wear swimsuits, like omg, he totally refused from that category. He's now here sitting next to the guys who apparently looking at him in those strange looks – you do know what that means – and Tsuna can't sit still because he's next after that Nakamura guy. After the Nakamura guy is done with his juggling as a talent, Tsuna's name is called again by the annoying host who called him miss yesterday. He still hasn't given up on killing the guy, thank you very much.

"Good Evening again, number 7, Sawada Tsuna-san," Tsuna just nods. For this evening, Tsuna is wearing a black dress above his knee, more like a gothic dress, then white high knee socks again, with high heels black shoes, a black long glove covering mostly his right forearm, then a black loose bracelet on his left hand. His nails are painted in black, making look like a Goddess from the underground, and on his head was a simple headband with a red brilliant flower on it.

"What are you presenting for us today?" Tsuna just shrugs and motion a microphone using his hands to next to his mouth indicating that he'll be singing for them today. The host understands and steps back to let the brunet owns the stage. The music play in the background, Tsuna breathes, and starts singing,

_Yasashii ne kono sora wa subete wo miteru hazu na no ni_

_Furimukeba ame ga furu demo ima furimukeba kimi ga iru_

The sky is gentle isn't it?

Looking at everything once

When I look back, rain falls

But now when I turn back and see

You are there

_I don't know why_

_Juwaki no naka wo toori nukete_

_Koe ga kikitai sunao ni naritai_

I don't know why

Passing through the (telephone) receiver

I want to hear your voice

I want to be honest

_haa... I'll be with you_

_haa... Soba ni ite yo_

_haa... Ai nanka itsuka wa..._

_Nante mou omoe nai yo_

haa...I'll be with you

haa...Please stay by my side

haa...until love will one day

cannot be felt anymore.

_Omou dake tonde wa hagure_

_Itsu konna naki mushi ni natta darou_

Only thinking of it send me flying, lost

Since when did I become such a crybaby?

_But I still believe_

_Kumo ga harete yuku kimi wa hoka ni inai_

_Ikite yukenai omoide dake de wa..._

But I still believe

The clouds will run free

There's no one else but you

I can't live with just memories

_haa... I'll be with you_

_haa... Shinjitai no_

_haa... Moshi aitaku nareba_

_Kamawazu sugu ai ni yuku yo_

haa...I'll be with you

haa...I want to believe

haa...If I decided to love

I will look for it,certainly.

_Kimi ga inakutatte mainichi ni umorete_

_Ippai tsumatta ai mo akikan mitai ni naru no kana_

_Demo kono Tameiki no naka ni wa_

_ahh~ ano yakusoku_

Without you around each day is like being buried

by lots of love gathered

I wonder if I look like an empty can?

But inside these sighs

ahh~that promise

_haa... Kimi ga ireba_

_haa... Asu wa iranai_

_haa... Tatoe donna nami ni saraware sou demo_

_Aishiteru yo_

haa...if its you

haa...I won't need tomorrow

haa...no matter how waves keep on crashing

I will still love you.

When Tsuna was singing, the crowd was quiet, only sounds of crickets can be heard – eww – and all their eyes were rested on the beautiful _lady in black _in front of them. When Tsuna was singing, he felt the stares that he was getting so he just closed his eyes and joined the rhythm of the song. When the song finally died, Tsuna gave a small smile and bowed his head to the crowd and to the judges. The crowd fell eerily silent after the brunet finished his song, and when Tsuna went back to the backstage, a sound of applauses came from his background. Tsuna just smiled and wished that this day would be over, and completely forgot what just happened to his life.

When the contest was done, the host retrieved the results from the judges and a small chuckle came out from his mouth when he heard what the judges said. Tsuna and the other contestants stand in the background while the drum is rolling – literally – the drummer had to run after his drum so they had no choice but to just stomp their feet on the ground. The students however are feeling agitated from the results, damn it, can they just announce it and get it over with?

"A nice evening, I see, so here's our result," the host slowly opens the envelope containing the winners – there will be three winners, first, second, and third – earning groans of irritation from the crowd. The host announced the second and third winners for the year, and then another stomping of their feet on the ground for the champion,

"And our champion for today is none other than, _Miss S…_,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song is from Detective Conan's closing song, **I still believe** by** Yumi Shizukusa**.


End file.
